Love me differently
by Hikari-hime
Summary: RoyXOC. Tarin Silvers is your average State Alchemist with extraordinary talents who has a past. And because of it, she doesn't open up to others easily. But that's until she meets an unexpected Flame Alchemist.
1. Prologue

(A/N: Welcome fanfiction readers to my story and my first F.M.A. fanfic. I've had this on my mind for a while and I finally decided to make. And best part: IT'S THE FIRST ONE MADE ON MY NEW LAPTOP! *throws confetti*)

Disclaimer: This disclaimer will not be repeated so read this and remember it. I don't own any part of Fullmetal nor will I ever. I only own the O.C.'s, their abilities and what-not's. If I did own Fullmetal: Al would be back to normal (I like Ed's automail), Ed would go to school with me and kickass, Winry would be my next BFF, Roy would stick by my side and I'll watch him be hot, Riza would teach me the art of firearms, Hughes wouldn't die and we'll talk about how adorable Elicia and Kayla (my baby cousin) are, and I may hang out with Envy and Kimblee (if they don't kill me).

-X-

Prologue

_Bang! Pow! Bang!_

_Those are the sounds of military gun shouts._

"_Ahhh!"_

_That's the sound of an Ishvalan screaming, mostly likely their last scream._

"_Keep shooting!" "They have weapons!" "We need to take cover!" "Evasive actions need to be taken!"_

_Those are the voices of military soldiers, doing what needs to be done in a time of war._

"_Major Silvers, it's time for your part to be done."_

_That's the voice of the command officer in charge._

_The person he one spoke for, Silvers, looked at him with shocked gapping eyes. "What? Are you sure, now?" Their voice had a pitch to it. They knew what their higher up was taking about. Though this soldier wasn't in as visibly physically fit or as big as the others, they still had a very vital purpose in this war._

_The commander nodded at the soldier and gave a smile reassuring smile. "I know you hate the idea of war Silvers and I know you hate me asking you this but just remember it's for our country. As State Alchemist, you are here as backup encase needed during this war." He said, patting the soldier on the back. "I promise after this we'll take you back to the camp."_

_Silvers sighed and nodded. "Just get everyone out of the way so I can do it."_

_The commander nodded and turns to the others. "Alright, clear out or else you wanna die like this!" When that was said they all ran as far as they could as fast as they could. "Good luck." Last thing said before he followed suit._

'_Alright. I need to stay calm; I've been doing this for a while now. Just keep your eyes closed and do it. You won't witness a thing.' Thinking that and slipping on a pair of gloves it began. The sound of hands clapping together echo through the air signaling the beginning of the ritual known as alchemy. 'Just keep my eyes closed and focus.' Chanting in thought. Slamming a heavy boot cover foot on the ground the surface of the earth steadying began to shake. Then the most majestic thing happened, crystals shot from the ground like stalagmites; they were Diamond stones. Very suitable for someone known as the Sub-Terra Alchemist. The stones went towards the Ishvalans, injuring some and killing others._

"_No, stop it!" Came a small loud cry. Opening their eyes for the first time while performing this during war, a small child came into view. It was a small Ishvalan girl who looked to be no older then the age of 7. She was running toward the danger zone where the crystals were headed. "Please stop! Stop it your killing-"_

"_No! Get out of the way!" But it was too late even before the cry of warning. All the people, even the little Ishvalan girl, were either crushed by the crystals or it pierced through their bodies. There was blood everywhere and dead carcasses. This was the life of the dog of the military._

"_Woohoo! Everybody, Major's done it again." A soldier yelled from not very far. All of the others started to come out of hiding when all the damage was done. A few started to cheer and others were just happy that it was over._

_The commander went straight for the Alchemist and patted them on the back. "Good job out there soldier. You did well." Just as he said that they fell to the ground on their knees. "Hey! What the hell Silvers? Why'd you just- Huh?" His expression went from confusion to deep concern. As some soldier started to crowd around him he told them to back off. He then turns his attention back to the fallen one. "I know how you feel right now. Don't let it faze you too much." They then started to mumble something he couldn't comprehend. "What was that?"_

"_I, I can't do this." They sobbed. "I can't do this anymore. I just, I just can't. Killing all of these innocent people. And for what? To get power and control? This is a load of bull, dammit!"_

"_You heard me, take it easy. That was the last of this area and we're done. Just calm down Tarin." He said in a soothing voice. He moved the hair out of their face to reveal the face of a young woman. Tears were pouring out of her eyes like waterfalls and started to get red. The heavy sobs were loud and she had a few hiccups._

_She looked at her commanding officer but couldn't look him straight in the eye. "But… but… it's just that I've killed so many people and…" she said between hiccups. "I know I've done it before, but I just witnessed with my own eyes. I didn't think it'd be that horrifying… Then that little girl… she didn't deserve that." She continued crying as the moment replayed in her mind like a broken record._

_The commander sighed and hoisted her up bridal-style, which she made an eep sound too. "Come on war hero, I'll carry you back to the campsite. There we'll let you get rest while we report to the Fuhrer, alright?" She only tightened her grip on him. "I take that as a yeah. Okay men, back to base!" He shouted to the other soldiers before headed back._

-X-

A little over some years later…

"Rin, wake up~." Chimed a voice in delight. It belonged to a seventeen year old Taylor Silvers. She opened the door to the bedroom and walked inside carrying a tray of bacon, eggs, toast, and fresh orange juice. Placing the tray the on a desk to free her hands she opened the curtains to a new bright sunny morning in South City. From behind was the sound of a grumbling moan and ruffling sheets. "Come on Rin. It's a beautiful day and I'm not gonna let you spend the first hours of it in bed like you regularly do."

There was no response.

This made her sigh. "Get up. Gran and Gramps said I have to have you awake before they get back from town. Or else I'll be in trouble." She exclaimed shaking the person from under the sheets.

Sadly, still there was no response.

Feeling all patience run out, Taylor snatched the covers away to reveal the person hidden underneath. They were almost a mirror image. Dark mocha-like skin complexion, dark brown hair, and the same facial features. The only differences were that Taylor's hair stopped just below her waist unlike her sisters longer hair, had on glasses (not wearing her usually contacts), slight height difference, and she wasn't as developed.

The one that lay in the bed was now looking up at the ceiling with a blank stare in her eyes. And her hair was fanned all over the mattress which resulted in getting a disgusted glare from Taylor.

Taylor then sat on the side of the bed making it shift a little and looked at her. "Didn't get that much of a good night's sleep, huh?" She nodded. "Rin, after what you told me I would have guessed it was bad; having those nightmares and all. Gran and Gramps has done everything to try and ease the pain. They've sent you to a therapist and even agreed to take us in after you enrolled out of the military. I've even done all I can. All we've done was slightly cured you from your traumatized state but you continue to have-"

"You can't stop them." Rin finally spoke up keeping her glare at the ceiling. "Nobody can. Those dreams are scarred into my brain until I die. Or at least 'til I finally turn into a vegetable like Gramps will soon." She cut off her glaze from the ceiling to Taylor who tried to stiffen her laugh at that last comment. Seeing as there was no reason in staying in bed any longer she got up and walked around to her desk and ate her breakfast.

Watching as Rin scarves down on her meal, she got up and began to head for the door. "When you're done you need to bathe and come down stairs and help out with the chores." As she left the room she heard the muffling of a sarcastic, yes mom, from behind her.

When she had finished eating she showered, did her hygienic morning routine, and got dressed before heading down stairs. The moment she got to the last step Taylor somehow magically popped a broom and dustpan in her hand and told her to clean the hallway entrance. Grimacing, she reluctantly did as she was told.

Before long there was a loud knock on the door. Rin ignored it hoping that whoever it was would go away; it's too early to be annoying a person by coming to their front door. "Rin, open the door." Taylor said from the next room as if reading her mind.

'_Dammit, you mind reading-'_

"If you're swearing at me in your thoughts again then you can open the door."

Rin felt the vein in her head throb and answered the door. "What do you-" she stopped mid sentence before looking up and saw a military officer. One she recognized as one of the Generals of the Southern Military Headquarters. "Major General Walters, sir?"

"Good morning Miss Tarin." He said with a decent smile.

"If you're looking for my grandfather he's not here at the moment. He and my grandmother went into town this morning."

He then let out a chuckle. "As much as I would like to speak with my old friend that's not why I'm here." Rin raised an eyebrow at his comment before he pulled out an envelope. "We received this letter this morning and I was sent here to bring it to you."

She slowly took the envelope, opened it, and began reading its contents. Not a moment later Taylor came in behind her. "Who's…? Oh good morning Major General." He nods back and gives her greetings. Taylor soon took notice that Rin reading a letter and looked onto it over her shoulder. Getting less than half way through the letter, she felt her heart drop slowly and looked over to Rin and Walters. "What?"

"So what do you say, Miss Tarin?" Walters waited.

She looked up from the letter and to the General. She had a bored stare in her eyes that could see right through someone. "When do we leave?"

-X-

There's the prologue for ya. I just have a few things I want to point out. 1) Tarin is pronounced like you're saying 'tear' and 'in' together, not 'tar' and 'in' like the icky sticky black stuff, that's gross and if it's just Rin it can be said like that or like Ren. (Sorry if you already had the name right, a few of my friends pronounces it wrong.) And 2) If you've read my other story or have seen one of my other OC's bio you'll see I have a thing for the earth element, but I can't help it for some reason, it just happens.

Please review! No matter if it for love, ideas, or even flames (they are sometimes encouraging to an author). Each gives another bit imagination. And without that there would be no fanfiction. *gasp*

-X-


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the terminal train station of South City it was packed load and busy. Almost everywhere you looked there was a blue uniform signifying a military soldier. But there was a particular group officer standing in the middle of the terminal that seems to be waiting.

Just as the next train pulled up they all stood at an upright attention. "Sir, the train is here." One of their lower ranked ones saluted as the leading officer walked forward. But when they looked at his face most became concerned. "Uh, sir? Is everything alright?"

Major General Walters, a strong hearted man that was just as strong in mind and body as well, stood then and looked ahead with bit of a stressed look on his face. It was a little rare to see him in such a sour way at a time like this unless it may have to do with war. He looked down at his inferior, who flinched under his watch. "No, nothing is wrong. All we need to do is see to that all of the preparation for the pick-up is in order." At the last statement he seems to become a bit more upset. He looked back up as the doors to the train yards in front of them open and the passengers began to flow out of the train. Finally the party he was looking for came out of the train in a file. At that he let a small smile come over face. "Well we are so glad you all have finally made it safely here. It's been quite a while Colonel."

"Yes it has Major General." Came the voice of the infamous Flame Alchemist, better known as Colonel Roy Mustang. He put down his bags and stood in front of the General and saluted. Not far behind were two members his team: First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. They all stood saluting before Walters did the same and brought his arms back to his side. "We would like to thank you for choosing us to help with the escorting to Central Headquarters."

"No need Mustang. I chose you and your team because I have complete faith in you."

He nodded. "It's good to know sir. So who is this we are taking over to Central?"

The frown came back on Walters face and he sighed. "You'll be in charge of watching over former military soldier. Major Silvers and was known as the Sub-Terra Alchemist. Have you heard of them?" Mustang shook his head. "Well that's all I'm able to tell you. Knowing as how sensitive Silvers it be best if I let her fill you in on the rest when comfortable."

"That is understandable. And where is the former Major?" He asked skeptically. He saw the General flinch. "Is something the-"

"They're gone."

"Huh?" This made them all confused. Even the other soldiers were baffled. "What do you mean by 'gone' sir?" Hawkeye asked.

"Oh no they aren't missing or anything like that. You see, along with two others that will also be companying were to meet at H.Q. over an hour ago and never shown up. I had hoped they were going to at least be here at the station by the time you have arrived. But it seems that none of them are here."

"So wait a minute. Are you saying that you haven't seen them at all?" Mustang asked in an upset tone. Walters nodded. "So what is my team to do, wait and hope that this Silvers and company ever show up?"

"No, but I think it'd be best if you were to look around. And now that you say it, it's definitely like them to do this sort of thing; seeing it as a game. I would love to help personally but there are things to be done in my office. Would you like it if I send in some help?" He then waved his hand over to his subordinates but the Colonel shook it off.

"There will be no need for that. My current team and I will be able you handle that." He nodded to him before he and the others walked out of the train station, leaving three only.

"What the hell chief?" Havoc started to complain as he popped a cigarette in his mouth, a taste he hasn't had since they were back at the East City station. "We could have used at least some sort of help in finding them. Now we have to look over the whole place in search for one person."

"Quit complaining, Havoc!" Riza scolded him and he glumly turned his head. She then turned back to her commanding officer. "But he is right Colonel. How are we to look for someone we don't even-"

"That's all taken care of. Before we came here I did a little digging."

"In other words, you called up Hughes." He nodded at her response. "Sir haven't we told you to stop looking into each new person you're not familiar with. That gets you into trouble and you should have known that this person is a former soldier, it may be inaccurate." She explains in her usual tone of voice. They had already started walking out of the station and onto the streets of the city.

"That's true and I had that in mind." The truth was he didn't, but didn't want her to know that she completely right about him again. That sort of thing blew away at his self confidences. "The only things I do know for certain are that she's a woman, has dark brown hair, and has a noticeable scar on her left shoulder." He received a pair of glances from Hawkeye and Havoc. "I know it's not much but at least it's a good start."

Jean's cigarette turned up as he smirked "Really. So is that her right there or her over there?" Pointing into different directions that showed dark brown haired women. "Well chief?"

Mustang gulped but went back to his normal self. "I also said a scar on her shoulder."

"So what, are we to just walk up and ask if they have a scar on their shoulder."

"Be my guest." He gestured his hand out for Jean to start. Surprising he walked across the street to the first brunette woman he saw. Looking after him, Roy and Riza witnessed him get a big whack in the face. "Obviously that was not her." They continued to look as Jean walked back holding onto his bruised left cheek. "Was it her?" asking with a smirk.

"Shut up."

"We have a long day ahead of us." Riza thought aloud.

-X-

They've been searching for hours on end and it was almost dusk. Searching high and asking low hardly much was found. The group almost had given up until they had gotten a decent lead. They were told by a shopkeeper to look in the rural area for a house where the person is said to have lived. The house was two stories and made of bricks. It looked to have been built decades ago but seemed well taken care of.

Knocking at the door they heard the noise of someone walking through the house but no one answered. Knocking again, this time there was a voice behind it. Door opening a woman answered, "Hello, thank you for waiting. I was up stairs and it is a bit of a walk." It was not what they expected. They picture a younger more youthful aged woman. Not this old lady. Maybe the guy at the shop was kidding.

Mustang looked down at the elderly woman. "Excuse me ma'am. Is this the Silvers' residence?"

"Um huh." she nodded. "You must be looking for my husband since y'all are wearing uniforms? I'll just go get him."

"That won't be necessary ma'am. We came here looking for a… young Miss Silvers."

At that she smiled even bigger. "You must be talking about my granddaughters. They aren't here at the moment, I'm sorry." She then began to talk to herself about them not telling her about today. "But I do know where they most likely are right now."

-X-

"At a bar?" Jean asked for the umpteenth time since they were at the Silvers home. Riza was annoyed and decided not to entertain him any farther. Roy paid no mind. He was irritated to the fact that the person he was looking for, that he has come all the way from East to South and to take to Central was in a bar and may currently be getting buzzed. In the corner back of his mind he thought _'lucky bastard'_. He could use a drink himself. "I can't believe that we have searched this entire city and this mystery woman has been where I go to on a regular basis. A bar?"

"We get it Havoc! You wouldn't have guessed a bar." Riza growled at him. She was clearly fed up with him.

"But still, a bar?"

"Shut up, Jean!" They both yelled at him. Roy began to walk inside with Jean right behind. Then he noticed Riza wasn't walking along with them. "Come on Hawkeye, we've got to find her or else something else bad may happened."

"No, I'll just stay out here and wait."

"You sure? Some guy may harass you and I won't be able to help."

"Is that so?" She flipped over the side of her jacket to reveal her handgun. "Still think I won't be able to handle myself?"

"Don't worry chief," Jean intervened. "Any guy brave enough to mess with her is gonna get the bad end of the stick; especially with that pole up her ass." Before he knew it her gun barrel was pointed at his throat.

"Another comment like that and you'll never be able to smoke a cigarette again." Both men then walked quickly into the bar.

Inside it was partly crowded. It definitely wasn't the best bar they've seen but it also wasn't the worst. But unlike a few they've been to they have never seen a platform in one like in this one. From the corner of the eye you could easily spot the gangsters from the regular citizens, though not really much difference from a single glance. As they sat on the stools at the bar counter the bartender showed up. "What'll ya have?"

Roy shook his head. "We're here looking for someone." The bartender then raised a brow. "We were told that a young woman by the name of Silvers would be here tonight. Have you seen her or at least heard of her?"

"Hmm. You two must not be from around here if ya don't know 'bout tha Silvers girls: Tarin and Taylor Silvers." They both looked confused and shook their heads. "Yeah I've seen 'em, but they're about to do a show and I can't be much o' service in getting' you their attention." Just as they were about to ask a few lights had dimmed down. The only strong source of light was on the platform in the back of the place. "It's startin'."

Walking onto the stage were three females. Two looked alike with same brown skin complexion and long brown hair; but had hair of different length and height. The third was shorter, looked younger, and had dirty blonde hair in two pigtails. All three walking center stage as the patrons of the tavern started cheering and whistling for them.

"The two taller ones are tha Silvers sisters." The bartender pointed out. "The one on the far left is Taylor; the youngest one. The one in the middle is Tarin; the eldest one. The shorter one on the far right is a friend of theirs, Cathelynn. All three of 'em perform here every week. They're tha talk of the city." But the other two didn't pay all that much attention to the man.

"Wow. They're hot." Jean blurted out with.

Some music had begun to play.

_[Tarin:]_

_Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga_

_Kyou mo_

_Bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru_

_**[Taylor and Cathelynn:]**_

_**Hoshigatte ita mono wo te ni shite me**_

_Sunao ni_

_Umaku waraenai no wa naze darou?_

_Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai_

_**[All:]**_

_**Itami ga unda kakera de.**_

_**Donna shunkan datte unmei datte**_

_**Hitotsotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta**_

_**Hitori de kangaechatte inma wo mayou yori**_

_**Ashita wo**_

_**Mukaeni yukunda**_

_[Taylor:]_

_Zutto omotte itai kokoro ni jirai_

_SWITCH wa kitte nai_

_[Cathlynn:]_

_Kawaranai mirai kowashita itsumo boku wo_

_Miteru arfureta MELODY ga_

_[Tarin:]_

_Kudaranai to hitoni warawaretemo kira kira_

_**Naosa ra kagayaku no wa naze darou?**_

_Naniga hontou de uso ga nikutsu janakute_

_**Kanjite itai kokoro de**_

_**Kitto aijou nante gensou datte**_

_**Gomakashitakuni yo, kizutsuita to shitemo**_

_**Wakari aitai to tsuyoku negau hoda muzugaru**_

_**Boku mo arukara**_

To the Colonel and Second Lieutenant, and the crowd, they were amazing. Looking at one another and nodded they got up and headed to the back of the platform.

-X-

(A/N: Yay! Roy and the gang are here. I would've had Falman, Breda, and Fuery show up but thought those three would have been good enough. (**No, you just don't like those guys very much.**) Gahh! Shut up stupid voice in my head. Anyways, the song I used was Shunkan Sentimental by Scandal and also one of the opens for FMA. So that made it perfect to use. (**You just used it cuz you're an otaku fan girl. That's why you even downloaded it to your ipod in the first place.**) I said shut up and that's not true; I love Scandal. *cries in an emo corner and grows mushrooms with Tamaki-sempai*)

-X-


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(A/N: Okay, I had a bunch of hits from the pro. And 1st chapter but sadly no reviews. I would really like some feedback people: I accept love and maybe a few flame so I can know what to work on. As for my other fanfiction (Diamond in the Rough) I should be posting a new chapter of that soon. (**After how long?)** Shut up! Anyway, read on.)

Finishing their second song for the night Tarin, Taylor, and Cathelynn walked off of the stage. They were tired and wanted to call it a night. But one of them had other plans.

"You guys that was awesome." Cathelynn cheered. Being the youngest of the trio she was also the most energetic. "We should have done just one more though. The crowd's still wants us out there. Let's give them an encore!"

Taylor smiled at all of her friend's energy. "We know. Man Lynn, you say that every time. But you know we all have to wake up early tomorrow and you have a curfew." She saw the pouted look on Lynn's face and giggled. Turning to her older sister she had a more concerned look on her face. "And Rin," said person flinched at the mention of her name, "you have to leave early tomorrow because we have meet Major General at the military Head Quarters about today."

The elder sister just stuck her pinky in her ear. "I'm sorry; I do not know what meeting you speak of in the morning." Looking at the same pinky she continued to walk forward. Lynn laughed at Taylor being ignored while Taylor started to get upset. Just as Taylor was about to make a comeback, Rin cut her off. "What do you guys want?" In front of her were two men in uniform. In her mind they both looked kind of hot.

"Which one of you is the former Major Silvers?" Tarin nodded. "I am Colonel Roy Mustang and this one of my team members, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. And we're-"

"No way!" Taylor had somehow jumped in between them, staring at Roy with sparkles in her eyes. Lynn was right beside her; almost the same way. "You are Colonel Mustang. THE Colonel Roy Mustang. Known all around by your alias: 'The legendary Flame Alchemist'. And known for being one of the biggest war heroes in the war of Ishval! I lo-"

"Shuddup Taylor!" Rin yelled. She then started pulling the sides of Taylor's cheeks. "What have not only I, but Gramps and Gran as well, told ya 'bout getting into people's faces like that? Especially with military folks. And even worst it's another State Alchemist this time. YOU KNOW THAT IS IMPOLITE!" She kept pulling even when she said sorry and to stop. Lynn just laughed even harder while Roy and Jean had sweat drops on their head.

Roy then smiled and waved his hand. "Oh please, there's no trouble in that. I'm proud to know that there is someone from over here that knows of me." He had on his charm face. The three looked at him and blinked for a few moments then went back to what they were doing. He felt yet another sweat drop on his head.

"And even worst, he's one of those gloaty, stuck up, long nosed, full-of-himself bastards. This is why ya don't do that."

"Gloaty… Stuck up…" Twitched at the names. "Please just calm down." He went over and separated the two. When he they were far enough he looked towards Tarin. "We need you to come with us so we can get you to Central ASAP. You were supposed to be there this morning but Major General said that you never shown up. This led us to searching for you all day on some wild goose chase."

"Really? Why didn't he just check my house, we've been at home all day waiting for him to pick us up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but the old coot never showed so we came here for fun is all."

Sighing Roy turned around. "As long as everything's in check. We should go back to your home and get your belongings so we can make out to the next train before they stop running." He started walking out though the tavern with the others in tow, but stopped when something caught his attention. "Where are you two going?" Attention directed to Taylor and Cathelynn.

"They're my company. Where ever I go, they follow."

Mustang nodded and they continued to walk to the exit.

"Hey chief. Ain't there something a little familiar with the small one?" Havoc questioned as they both looked down at Cathelynn. "It's just that, she looks like someone we know."

Hearing them talking about her, Lynn quickly darted her eyes to them; having Havoc flinch at the heated gaze. She smiled after a moment. "Of course I look like that. You guys must know my cousin." That left them confused. They both began to wonder on who was her cousin.

-X-

They were now on the train on their way to Central City. They had gotten the girls things, reported to the Major General, and came straight to the station. With special military request, the group was in a small private cabin. Taylor, Roy, and Jean sat on side; starting from the window. And sitting directly across from them was Tarin, Riza, and Cathelynn.

"So you lovely ladies never formally introduced yourself to us earlier in our little meeting." Havoc tried to start some conversation amongst them. "So how about we all start to get to know one another and be better acquaintance?"

"Oh you're right. Well, I'm Taylor Silvers, I'm seventeen. And well… I don't know what else much to say."

"My name's Cathelynn Hawkeye, but you can just call me Lynn. And this here is my favorite and only cousin, Riza!" She was holding onto Riza's arm and has been since she saw Riza standing outside of the bar. The fact that they are relatives still surprise Roy and Jean. "I'm eleven years old and I live with Rin and Taylor."

After a long silence Mustang turned to the last one. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

Tarin was looking out the window to the moving scenery. She wasn't really paying attention to the others and their little way of getting to know one another. After feeling the looks and stares she caved. "You guys know my name and there isn't much to tell, is all." Something was then thrown to her head as a warning sign. She knew who it was and didn't argue. "My name's Tarin Silvers, but I prefer to go by Rin. I'm at a decent age, but I don't like telling a lot of people 'cause some don't believe me is all. I was a Major in the military before I… Hell, why am I even sayin' all o' this? This ain't a rehab." She shouted for no reason then got something thrown at her again. "Stop that Taylor!"

"You were being impolite and no one asked for your life story anyway."

"Excuse me, Tarin, but I have a question to ask of you?" Riza spoke up out of nowhere. "Why would you be needed by the head of the military if you've retired?"

Tarin shrugged and looked back out the window. "It's a long story that I don't really feel like getting into right now. Just know it was my decision to get persuaded by them. And please, call me Rin."

She smiled and nodded. "And Taylor, why are you two accompanying her while she's on military business like this?"

"Well Rin asked me first if it's was alright for her go. I don't know why really, she is older enough to do whatever. After thinking and saying yes and getting more permission from our grandparents. And the minute I started thinking about it, Rin came up and asked me if I wanted to come with her."

"You can say I read her mind; she does the same thing to me sometimes. Probably inherited it or somethin'."

"Another reason I wanted to come was so I could look around and maybe practice some alchemy." Taylor started to become a little timid.

"So you study alchemy too?" Roy started to get interested in the conversation. She then nodded to his question. "Do you have any specific alchemy that you like to do?"

"No, no. Not really. I just study and perform a little for simple things. Fixing things and making things." She was more bashful as the conversation went on. Her face was almost red. "Well, let's change the subject now shall we?"

"Alright." He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "How about Lynn, tell us why you tagged along?"

Lynn looked up and let go of her older cousin's arm, which stared to go numb. "I came because they are to go nowhere without their precious Lynn with them." She stated calmly. Besides Taylor and Rin, everyone looked at her with questioning eyes, they didn't believe it. Looking to the sisters, they shrugged, and looked back to Lynn. She continued, "My parents died a few years back and on their will they wanted me to live Rin and Taylor's family if I didn't want to live with anyone else. After living with them I started to always follow them around."

Jean had a question on his mind but was a little scared to ask since that glare she gave him and the fact that she's Riza's cousin and may want to kill him. But he put on a straight face and asked. "Just out of curiosity, do you do alchemy too?"

"No, and why did you ask like that are you scared of me or something?" She unconsciously found out. "Is it because of that glare I gave you earlier or that the fact that I'm Riza's cousin?"

"No!" He answered much too quickly.

'_Yeah it is.' _Everyone else thought the same thing.

"Well I'm sorry for glaring at you, I do that from times. But back to the question, no I don't perform alchemy but I have tried. It's a bit much for me to handle. I use firearms."

Jean was more scared after that point and decided not to get on her bad side or either she or Riza would shoot him dead. Roy was a little surprised, not that the fact she may can hold a gun right and blow out their brains but to be her age can probably shoot like Hawkeye.

Hawkeye and Rin continued on their conversations, plus some add-ins from Taylor and Havoc, and Lynn had soon fallen asleep. Mustang on the other hand kept mostly to himself. He began to be skeptically of Rin's reasons for being requested, by most likely the Fuhrer. Why would she be needed if she wasn't even a soldier? Why'd she withdrawal, even after being a State Alchemist? Usually people didn't withdrawal from the military unless they had a good reason, and that's not really that many people lately. The more he thought of it the more he felt that he needed to get behind it all.

Once he made it to H.Q. he was going straight to investigation and find out as much as he could on the situation. And more info on Tarin Silvers.

-X-


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey-o there, and welcome to the third chapter. I've gotten a couple reviews and was asked to un-center the paragraph because it can get a little confusing to some. (I'm sorry. )': ). Hope you enjoy the Chap.

P.S. I hope everyone's enjoying the year school year. IT'S SOPHOMORE YEAR! HAHAHA! Calming down now.

-X-

It was quiet now during the little train ride. The train was due to stop at their destination in the afternoon the day after. Since it had only been some hours they only had maybe two or three hours left on the train. By now the group was all asleep, until there was a sudden clunk.

The only one to awaken in the cabin was Mustang. He grumbled as he started to wake up and felt the dim slivers of sunlight come through the curtains that were slightly still opened. He looked at the others who were still asleep around him. Taylor was leaning up against the window curtain on her side, Havoc leaned his head on Mustangs shoulder which he pushed off of him and was now leaning on the wall opposite, Hawkeye was laying slightly back in her seat, and Lynn had found a comfy spot and was laying her head on Hawkeye's lap. Before double taking he realized and thought, _'Where'd Tarin go?' _He knew when he had last saw her sitting next to the window across from her sister. There was no way she could have left and they not know it. "Guess I have to go find her?" He stood up from his seat and quietly walked out of the cabin.

As he walked out he was shielded his eyes from the bright lights of the train and the brightness of the sun through the windows until he was used to the light. Walking down the aisle of the train he noticed not that many people were on board then what he usually saw on trains, maybe because they had to ride on one of the last trains. The few people that were there were all asleep. He stopped after spotting a familiar boot in the aisle from a chair a couple rows up ahead. Walking to them Mustang had found who he was looking.

He sat in one of the seats across from where she laid and scrutinized her. She was wearing a black shirt without the sleeves (looked as if she cut them off herself), a pair of cargo pants that stopped just below her knees and had been tied at the end with a drawstring, and a pair of black boots that would've seem like combat boots if they didn't look as casual with the silver buckles. Going back up he looked at her dark brown hair, it looked a bit different to him than it did the night before, may have been the sunlight or something. For some reason he couldn't snatch his away from that and the little bit of her face behind the strands of hair. Being curious he moved the hair out of her face and looking at her he frowned.

Tarin's expression was a mixture of anger, fright, and pain. Eyes closed a little tightly and were twitching a little too. She had a struggling breath and had broken into a light sweat. Whatever she was dreaming about must have seriously been taking a toll on her.

Mustang couldn't take the sight of it anymore and tried to wake her up. "Tarin. Tarin wake up, you're dreaming. Wake up." He continued to try talking to her and shook her shoulder. When brown eyes fluttered open he felt relieved until she grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Let go… of me," she said in a haunting voice. "Let go." Her eyes were big and full of fear and anger.

Not believing this Mustang still tried to communicate with her. "It's alright Tarin I'm not going to hurt you. It's me, Roy. Colonel Mustang." He saw her calm down some. Blinking a couple of times and letting go of his wrist, Tarin laid herself back down into the chairs. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It was just a bad dream, is all." Rubbing her face with her hands she looked at them. "I was sweating? What else did I do? Did I say somethin'?"

"No. You were asleep and you looked… upset."

"Did I now?" She looked around and hummed a little while trying to sit straight up. "It's morning already, huh? We must not have that long on this train, thank goodness. I don't think I could've lasted a-" She paused as she looked down then she looked away.

"What's-"

"Your wrist." She stated, still not looking his way. Mustang looked down at his wrist; it slightly red and saw small crescent makes on it. "I'm sorry for hurting you. It's just that, I'm not use to someone else waking me and I'm guessing seeing you shocked me a bit, is all."

Mustang chuckled which confused the girl. "Don't be. I understand it being an incident, so don't worry about it." He looked at Tarin when she turned back to him and put on a light smile. When he saw it wasn't a real smile and he placed his hand over hers. "I said don't worry about and I mean it." He gave her a nice smile.

Looking at him for a moment she then had a playful smile. "Okay I won't. So tell me, is this one of your ways of flirting with other women Roy?"

"What makes you think I'm flirting with you? And I think it be better if you call me Mustang or Colonel, since I am still on an assignment."

"I'll keep that in mind, Roy. What makes me think that your flirting is that smirk of yours, the look in your eyes, the smoothness in your voice, the fact that you put your hand on mine while have those looks, and I heard from a little birdie that you tend to flirt with women. But I'm just asking is all."

"And maybe I am." He leaned forward a little. "Mind telling me if it's working?" He saw her smile get wider as she put his hand in his lap. "I guess not then. You must know when any guy flirts with you then. Or you must do it yourself?"

"Yeah right." She scoffed. "I'm not a flirter. I don't think I've ever flirted that much before. I don't even think I really remember or know how to."

"Is that so?"

"That's at least what my sister told me, but I don't care."

Mustang was really taken back by this; so much that he didn't know the train attendant had placed some water in both of their cup holders. At least every women he has ever met he's at least seen flirt. He's even seen Hawkeye flirt once before. "I can't believe that. You must can never get on a date?"

"I can to get a- Hey! I'm not telling you about my love life. It's none of your concern."

"Nope. It looks like Tarin Silvers is a single, lonely woman."

"Yes I am single but by choice. And I'm not lonely. I've been in plenty of relationships with men and-" She started to giggled and it quickly developed into laughter. "How in the world did you get me from one topic to my dating status?"

As she continued laughing Mustang joined in a little. "It's just another talent I have, I guess. But it seems my flirting has gotten me some success today."

"Okay. Like how?" Rin tried her best to subside her laughing fit.

"I got you to talk to me freely and laugh as a bonus." He smirked even more and the same time she slowed down her laughing to a stop. "After observing you a little I sort of got the guess that you don't do this kind of thing around people you just met. You talking opening, having long conversations, smiling-"

"Please stop." She said bluntly. Her eyes were towards the ground not even looking at him anymore. Not knowing if he had hit a sore spot or not, he tried to place a hand on her lap but she pushed him away. "I don't think it's good for someone to try and figure out a person so quickly. I say people find out things in others after time and getting to know them. Not by keeping a hawk's eye on them the second they encounter or getting information from others unless completely necessary, is all. That can lead to false hope or information, as well as down fall."

Mustang became more on guard. Not needing to even look in her eyes, Mustang could tell by her voice that she was upset and didn't want the anger to level up. He also didn't want her to find out he had did a little digging on her. "So you must not like the ideas of the information and investigation branch in the military?"

"In fact I do." She stood up and moved to the seat next to Mustang. She brought her water with her and took a few sips. "Them getting and having information is their job. They use it for important reasons to keep the country safe from fatal harm. It's also sometimes use to keep some people in check so they will not try to over throw our government."

"You seem to know plenty about them, huh? Is that what you did before you left?"

"No, not really. I just spent time there and met some interesting people along the way. It's just that being there and seeing only a few peoples info that I thought a person may use it to their advantage and that's not very trustworthy. They deserve the worst." Mustang stared at her while she drank a little more of her water. He hopes that if there is a God that she doesn't find out he has some info on her. "Do you know anybody who'd do that Roy?"

"No, but I have a friend who works in that department in Central."

"Hmm… Okay Roy, tell me this. Are you a person who gets information on people you don't know for your personal reasons or gain from your friend?" They stared at each other and resulted in a silence. "Did you get any information on me perhaps?"

They keep at it. Neither flinched nor took a heavy breath. Not even looking away. By the way Rin looked not an unfocused thought went through her mind. Mustang just kept a solemn face to the best of his abilities. He was just hoping that she didn't find out the truth or he'd be a dead man for sure. It was a few minutes of staring before someone walked to their seats. "There you guys-" They were interrupted by the sound of water splashing on Roy's face. Rin quickly got up and walked back to their cabin. Roy heard whoever was there called after the angered woman in no success. "Colonel, what did you do to Rin?"

He wiped the water off of his eyes and face. Swooping his hair back he found himself looking at Taylor, who looked confused. "To tell the truth, I don't know what I did."

"Did you touch her or something?" She looked back to where her sister had stomped off to and back to the Colonel. "Or maybe say something wrong?" He shrugged. "Did you lie, 'cause I think it's written all over your face?"

'_Is it really that obvious!'_ "No. We were talking and I think she overreacted." He explained calmly as he grabbed a handkerchief out of his inner coat pocket and dried his face. "I think she'll be okay though."

"Rin doesn't overreact like that." She defended her sister. "She may get angry but not to a point for to want to retaliate so quickly. In your case have water splashed on them. Whatever it was she did it because you've really ticked her off."

He watched Taylor walk away back to the cabin. Sitting there for a moment, he reviewed all that has happened. He still didn't know much anything about her military background, but he does know she had a connection with investigation at some point in time. _'If she had been part of investigations or knew someone, she could have had all of her unknown information thrown out. It could explain why Maes could only give me a less than a handful of information on her. But why would she want no one to know. Have it as if she hadn't even been in the military or even existed.'_ He had so much going through his mind. _'This might get me in more trouble than I am already in but… when we get to Central I most definitely need to talk to Maes about this.'_

Finished thinking, he got and headed to the cabin. Once he'd open the he instantly felt all eyes on him, minus Rin's. Ignoring the odd stares he sat down in his seat. "Hey chief, why are you all wet?"

"I don't feel like getting into details now Havoc."

"He may have decided to finally wash off some of that ego of his because it really started to stink up the place." Rin commented as she continued to stare out the window at the scenery that was passing by. Roy had a little growl in his throat that one could hear. Jean smiled a little, sort of figuring out what happened. Taylor sighed and mused silently, "This is going to be a long trip."

-X-

A/N: **Hello, this is evil side of Hime, but I like to go by Emi. Hime is not here at the moment due to… her being a little tied up at the moment. (Shoelace incident, don't ask.) She advises you to please stay tuned for her next chapter. Ciao.**

**Please review more.**

-X-


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arriving at the destination the train slowly began to stop into the station in Central City. The doors of the train opening for the first time in some many odd hours it's been traveling. People flowed out of the train one by one at each of the doors.

"Oh thank goodness! I never thought I'd be so happy to finally get somewhere that's not home." Rin exclaimed the moment she was out the door. She stood and put down her luggage as she started to stretch her muscles.

The other five walked out behind her, also glad to finally be off the train. The journey that began as a fun entertaining one had somehow gotten less fun. Ever since earlier that morning after Rin and Roy's little confliction there was a bit of tension in the air of their cabin. The other still tried to have conversions, trying to ignore or rid the room of the negative vibes, but somewhere in between a spark of anger came from either Rin or Roy.

Once everyone was off and had their things Mustang had immediately dismissed himself to make an important phone call. Once out of earshot, the conversing presumed. "So what were you two mad at each other for again?" Havoc asked. He'd wanted to know ever since the Colonel had come in the cabin drenched in water. He would have asked earlier but with all the anger and tension in the air being so thick you could cut it with a butter knife he just didn't feel the need to be scorned by anyone.

The person, who the question was directed to, Rin, clenched her jaws for a second but made a smile on her face. "Jean I don't know what you're talking about. No one's mad."

"What are you talking about? I can tell by the way you and the chief were glaring daggers at the other. You were practically at each other's throats."

"I still don't know what you are talking about." She sat on a bench not far from where they were standing. "Also glaring isn't very lady-like. Ladies are classier than that."

"You are definitely not a lady then." Taylor stated bluntly. Rin then glared at her. "You see, that's two points Taylor."

Before they got to start arguing Mustang was back. "Listen up! I've just received the arrangements for our stay here. I also have to meet with the Fuhrer along with Tarin."

"Are we staying at a fancy hotel?"

The Colonel smiled. "Even better; we'll be staying with a friend of mines that works in the Central H.Q. He insisted we all stay at his place and wouldn't take no for an answer." He looked over at the younger Silvers' face and saw her with sad puppy doggy eyes. "That's doesn't work on me Taylor." Then Lynn joined in with Taylor's sad eyes. "Not even with you Lynn. Don't worry he and his family lives in a nice sized house and have enough room for all of us."

"Family?"

"His wife and baby daughter, they're good people. So you two head there with Hawkeye and Havoc while Rin and I head to see the Fuhrer."

Rin dropped her bag on the ground and looked at him as if he grew another head. "Roy says me and him are going where now?"

He grabbed her bag and her arm and was dragging her away even though she resisted. "I was told to take you to see Fuhrer Bradley when we got here. I'm not about to be in trouble with him because you want to act like a little kid. And let go of that bench!" He yelled at her. Rin was holding on to the arm of a bench, resisting his pulling and yelling at her. People had begun to stare and the others felt embarrassed, but Mustang and Rin didn't bother. "I said let go, Tarin!"

"No, I can't go see Fuhrer King Bradley like this. I've been on a train for hours, which means I'm not correctly sanitized. I hate feeling like this. Let me go with the others so I can-"

"Your too late, they left." He let go of her and she fell. He watched her look around to see that the others had already left like he said. "You can get yourself cleaned later or maybe when we get to the Fuhrer's office. I'm betting he has a private bathroom and you have clothes in your bag you can change into. Now come on, we're keeping him waiting."

Rin looked up and saw his hand stretched out to help her up. She stared at his hand before grabbing it, pulling herself up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. "I guess since there's no way out of it then. All right."

-X-

Inside Central Headquarters, Mustang and Rin were walking down the hall towards the Fuhrer's private office. Mustang walked with a straight serious face, but still looked like he does this everyday, which he sort of does. Rin walked not far behind him observing everything. It's been years since she last seen the inside of this place. It looked the same; she saw a few people that she barely remembered seeing last she was here but no one she actually knew nor the vice-versa. She almost felt out of place and begun to wonder was it really a good idea to come back here. Not paying attention she had ran into Mustang.

He looks down at her with a questionable look on his face. He had saw the confused looks on Rin's face when he first looked back to check on her. He also found it weird that she didn't realized his quick glances. "Are you okay, Tarin?" She nodded her head and changed her glaze to some other direction. "Tarin tell me the truth. If you're not all right then just tell me."

Rin sighed. "Well first I'd appreciate it if you would just call me Rin like I told you. And it's just that I haven't been here in such a long time. It's almost feels like I'm out of place or something. And I haven't seen one person that I actually remember from when I use to come here."

"I'll help you with that first request. With that other part it might be because people continue to be switched around. The ones you might've known must have gotten promoted or just transferred." Just as he looked up he saw a familiar face when they saw him. "I can introduce you to someone I know to help you feel more comfortable, maybe. Hey Maes, I want to-"

"TARIN!" The man had run right pass Mustang and went for Rin. Hughes went right up to her and grabbed her in a bear hug. "Tarin Silvers. I haven't seen nor heard from you in years. How has my favorite southern belle been?"

"Hey! I told you to stop calling me that. I'm not a southern belle, I just live more on the country-side is all. I've been fine by the way."

"That's great." He said he set her back down on the ground. "You never kept your promise to keep in touch either. You've missed so much since you were gone. I'm married to Gracia now; here are some pictures." He brought a wallet full of pictures of his wife.

"Wow Maes, I'm proud of you. I knew you guys were meant to be. Gracia's so pretty in this picture and that one too."

"And it gets better." He brings out another wallet of pictures; almost scaring Rin. "We have beautiful little daughter too, her name's Elicia. She's an angel. Isn't she just adorable?"

"Yeah, she is. She looks just like Gracia. You're so lucky to have such a beautiful family."

"Yes, I have been blessed with the two most-"

"Hey!"

Hughes and Rin both turned back to Mustang. With all of their commotion they had completely forgotten about him and that he was even there. Maybe even forgot he existed for a minute.

Mustang was a little confused at the whole thing. His brow twitched in annoyance and a vein pulsed on his forehead. "You two… know each other?" They nodded and the vein got bigger. "And you didn't tell me this earlier, why Maes?"

"She made me promise not to give out too much information about her after she was discharged. And I, being the honest and good friend I am, choose to fulfill her simply request. And come on, how can you resist that face of hers?"

"Shut up." She growled and elbowed Hughes in the rib. "And Roy, you did try to get information about me and you lied." She leered at him. The confused look on Mustang's face changed to realization. "Yeah, glad you remember. The only reason I'm not going to kill you for doing so is because I hope you learned a moral from this, is all." She then started to make her way to the Fuhrer's office again.

"Be careful Roy; she's feisty and hates a liar." Hughes whispered.

"Yeah, I've noticed that not long ago." Mustang said quickly before he sped up to Rin. Once he had caught up they were in front of the Fuhrer's private secretary. After confirming they had a meeting with him, she let them go in.

Inside was Fuhrer King Bradley, sitting behind his desk. "Welcome you two. Please come and sit." They walked to the chairs in front of his desk. Both saluted before sitting. "It's good to see you again, Colonel Mustang. I was really hoping to have seen you earlier than this today."

"We are sorry for not being here sooner sir. We had a small mix up in the schedule and were delayed."

Bradley chuckled. "It's quite all right; I've heard everything I needed to know from Major General Walters." He looks to Rin just as she slightly flinched from his last statement. "And it's very good to see you too Miss Tarin Silvers."

"It's nice to see you too sir." She said in a quiet tone which made Mustang a little curious of her. She also only made eye contact with the Fuhrer when she talked. "It has been a while."

"It has been quite a while, hasn't it? I was pleased when Walters told me you had accepted our request for you to come here. It must have been a tough decision for you to make with what happened, but you seem to have recuperated just fine by the looks of it." He paused. She still hadn't looked him in the eye or direction as a matter of fact. "Well now time to get down to business. Tarin, are you ready for what is in store for you if we wish to continue to go along with this?" Bradley watched as she straightened her posture in her seat and nodded.

Mustang felt that something was amidst. "Sir, I don't mean to question, but what the reason for bringing her?"

"… You didn't tell him then, did you?" They both turned to Rin who shook her head. Bradley continued, "You may have guessed by now that we want her to re-enlist in the military." Mustang nodded. "As well she is to also become a State Alchemist and we have scheduled her to take the State Alchemist exams privately in a few days."

"What?"

-X-

A/N: Dun dun dah! It's the dreading-ness of a cliffhanger. I personally hate cliffs but I'm tired, it's getting late, have school (gotta wake up at damn 5 in the morning) and I'm starving but no one's up to cook for me. *cries* **(Such a pity for such a pitiful young woman.)** I know right. I'll get the next chap up soon. Hime and Emi out. **(I can speak for myself. But thanks for the caring.)**


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, it has been forever since I last posted so here you go. With Drill Team, parades, and homework I barely have time. I'm thinking of putting out the 6th chapter as well but… I'm sleepy, I have the Veterans Day parade in the morning, and even my family and bf are telling me I should go to sleep. (He cares so much 3)

Chapter 5

"Did you know about this?"

"Wh-what are talking about, Colonel Mustang, uh sir?" Taylor was scared. And as a weird moment for her, she was afraid of Roy.

He had a seriously upset look on his face. "Did you know about the true reason why Rin was to come here?" He saw her flinch and continued to question her. Ever since earlier that day in the Fuhrer's office Roy has been a little on edge.

-_Flashback_-

"_What?" Mustang said in a whisper but the other two heard him. He was too shocked to notice that they were both staring at him and continued. "She is going to take exams privately? But the real thing isn't but for a few months."_

"_We know that the exams are coming soon." Bradley spoke. "But I have put together for she'll be able to take them privately while still having it be like the regular exam."_

"_What about her exam date?"_

"_It'll more likely be the in two days since she has taken it once before she doesn't need too much more time to study. You need not to worry about it Colonel. We've told Tarin about all of this beforehand in the letter sent to her. She's already agreed to the circumstances of the exam and is hopefully ready for it."_

_Roy looked over to Rin. She was still sitting up straight in her chair with her head up. He saw her glance at him from the corner of her eye and she gave him a confident smirk. Roy could tell that that smirk was as real as they come. He believed that she was confident enough to go through with it. But the main question was: did she still have what it takes to pass it again._

"_So I see that you are indeed ready. Well, I guess that ends our meeting for today. I will see you two back here in two days for the exam." He then stood up from his desk. "You're dismissed."_

-_End flashback_-

Roy was in the chair across from Taylor. He had original asked Rin all about this on the way to Hughes's house but she didn't speak a word to him about it and changed the subject instantly. Once they had gotten in the house Rin was off the hook when Elicia ran in to see Roy. After she introduced herself to the little girl Rin ran off to the bathroom before Roy could question her more.

And having to not see her in the almost an hour since they've arrived back, Roy decided on another tactic. "I'm going to ask to again calmly. Did you know that your sister was going to take the State Alchemist exams when she got here?" He continued to look the poor scared girl over. Taylor made hardly any movements as she stared at him with a scared face. Roy sighed and switched his seating over to sit next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Why won't you just give me a yes or no answer?"

Taylor looked down at her lap. "Yes." She said quietly. She then began twiddling her two index fingers together in a nervous way. "I knew it, but she told me not to tell anybody about. I promised to keep it a secret and… um." Taylor shook her head in frustration, she felt like she's said too much as it is.

"Taylor, is there anything else she's hiding from us?"

"I, I can't-"

"Taylor, is this guy harassing you?" Roy and Taylor both look up to see Rin standing in the walkway of the living room. She stared at the two nonchalantly. "Roy why are you- You know what, just drop the question. Taylor."

"Uh, yes?"

"Gracia says she needs you to help her in the kitchen. Something about cooking a chicken?"

"Oh, okay." Taylor stood from her seat and walked passed her sister.

Tarin took a seat next to Roy. "First you try to get information out of someone like Maes. Now you are going to after my own flesh and blood. You really are a simple, simple man. And I thought you were different then other men. Guess I was wrong."

"Why didn't you tell earlier that you were coming here to take the State Alchemist exams? It didn't take a genius to know you would re-enlist."

"It's just like I told you earlier on the train, people find out things in others after time and getting to know them. We only talked for a little bit so you were nowhere close in knowing." Rin leaned back in the couch and relaxed herself.

Roy was hunched over with his elbows on his knees. He had token off his jacket once he had gotten there and changed from his uniform pants to a pant of more casual ones. Looking over to Rin he saw her outfit didn't change much of how it was earlier. Still wore a similar like shirt but it wasn't a turtleneck and was a cream color. Wore a similar pair of cargo pants and had slip-on shoes instead of boots. And lastly her hair was pulled back into a neat high ponytail. Roy looked closely to her face and saw she was looking blankly at the ceiling; he guessed she was zoned out.

In the sometime they have spent together Mustang has noticed some things about who Tarin Silvers is. Rin mostly takes to be a carefree nonchalant person. Can be sarcastic one minute and then serious if you push a button the next. Nothing much may not be known about her history in the military or as an Alchemist, but you can tell that she had learned a lot and taken it seriously. At least that what Roy has gotten out this entire time.

"Colonel Roy. Hey, what's going on here?"

Roy was snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to see Lynn standing walkway with Elicia behind her. "Oh nothing it's just…" He'd look back to Rin and saw she had actually fallen asleep. How long have they been like this?

"Well, Elicia wanted to come and tell you dinner was almost ready."

"I was supposed to tell him." Elicia told the girl. "Uncle Roy, dinner's almost ready and Mommy says we have to wash our hands."

"All right I'll be there. But should I wake Rin up?"

"Nah, I'll do it." Lynn offered. "You and Elicia go ahead on."

Roy got up and walked to the doorway. Picking up Elicia, he walked to the washroom where they washed their hands. Then a loud scream was heard throughout the house. "I think that was Aunt Rin." Elicia told him.

'_Aunt…?'_ "I think so too." He said looking a little confused. After they finished they made way to the kitchen. Elicia had run to her seat where her mother helped her into so she sat properly at the table.

Riza already had a seat at the table and Taylor was helping Gracia set out the food. Not long after Rin and Lynn walked into the kitchen becoming overwhelmed by the smell of cooked food and Jean and Maes walked in behind them laughing, all seating at the table. "It's surely have been a while since we've had company like this." Maes announced. "Let's eat."

"Comprehension, deconstruction, and reconstruction; these are the three basic parts of alchemy. In order to understand the way of alchemy these basic needs are to be understood…" Rin was sitting at a desk reading in the guest room Gracia and Maes let them use during their stay. Taylor, Cathelynn, Riza, and she were sharing the room while the guys stayed in the living room. There were only two beds but they could coop. "When using alchemy one draws a matrix along with symbolic runes inside of the matrix known as a transmutation circle."

Taylor was looking in her own alchemy book, lying on bed, close to being annoyed. "Tarin, do you have to read aloud? You're going over the basics of alchemy while I'm reading something past that is messing with my reading. I know you are studying but I wanna study as well. Are you even listening to me?"

"No I am not. I'm studying for my written test right now."

The younger sister closed her book and jumped off the bed. "Well I'm going to see what Lynn and Elicia are doing. I promised Elicia I'd read her a bedtime story." She then headed towards the door but stops. "I don't know why you are studying anyway. You've taught me all I know about alchemy and you still know years more. Just make sure you don't study too much."

"I won't." When the door had closed Rin let her head fall on the desk. _'Why in the hell am I studying? I know all of this material and haven't forgotten any of it. I'm practically wasting my time sitting here ready this crap.'_ She sighed loudly. _'But I need to make sure I know this stuff and… because that jerk says I may need it.'_

Right after dinner Rin had asked Hughes if he had a few books on alchemy so she could review a little for the exam. Sadly he had none at all but apparently Roy did. He had a few couple in his suitcase encase he felt the need to do a little studying while he was on the trip, claimed that you can never know enough even if you are a State Alchemist: which would explain why Rin was reading a book on the basics of alchemy. Roy also said it be best if she looked and reviewed the entire book; all three and those were not skinny books.

She felt that she should have declined his offer or just cursed at him for wanting to make her read them all. Then again these were books she's never seen. Who could've known what different information could have been found in this book than the ones she read back at home. After flipping through one of them earlier Rin swore she hadn't read couple of things anywhere else before. Her interest was sparked.

But one thing picked at her: why was Roy doing this? Why'd he give her information instead of making her go look for some in the Central Library? He'd been for generous with it too. She thought he'd still be upset over the water thing for early in the day. Or maybe by the accidental goose chase him, Riza, and Jean had to go on to look for them. Even maybe the fact that she doesn't trust him enough to tell her own escort why he's even taking her half way around the country. After all she seems to have done, Roy still gives more patience then she would have. Nobody does things for free, unless they benefit in some way. Maybe but then… But how can Roy benefit for Rin, she wasn't special nor a prize.

Rin shook her head and tried to rid of the thoughts. She doesn't believe Roy would use her like that. Not after just meeting her. Roy doesn't seem like that type of person to her. Even if they just met. She was told by Maes that Roy was a great guy and trustworthy friend. They had met years ago before she and he even knew one another. He would always do whatever it took to make it to the top and didn't quit after starting. They've made promises and have continued to keep everyone of them. Maes described themselves as having what sounded like a brother-brother relationship.

Tarin began to hum as she closed her book. She stood from the desk and made way to her bed she'll be sharing with her sister. Getting comfortable she began to drift off into her sleep. "Tomorrow, I do training."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Clap!_

A loud clapping sound was echoed through the air then a bright light radiated in the slight darkness. It was morning time; early morning since the sun hasn't even risen yet. Most people in the nearby area may have been asleep but nature was wide awake.

"That was almost perfect, so let's try that one more time. Okay?"

At first there was no response, only the sounds of huffing and puffing. "Almost? What in the hell do you mean by 'almost'? You said that last time, you little perfectionist!" Rin shouted with venom in her words. She has been doing transmutations for the last half hour and was starting to get tired of it; and to her, it was too early to be doing this crap. "If I hear you say 'almost' one more damn time, I'mma send one of things your way. You got that?"

Taylor just stood there with her arms crossed, unfazed by her sisters words. She promised to support Tarin with everything she does, and this is now one of them. "I know you don't really mean that. Now this time I want you to do it right… And I know you're cursing me again in your thoughts and that means you can do it better anyway." Taylor received a glare from Tarin who restarted her transmuting. Hearing her clasp her gloved hands together, slamming her foot to the ground, and watched the blue light radiate the area, it began again. Crystals shot up from the ground in the most beautiful way. Some of the crystals began to slightly change form and direction of the way they were going. The whole thing was forming into a sculpture. About a few minutes had past when it was completed. It was a big scaled version of a person; more of a child version but it was still a person. Taylor walked up to it and inspected the entire masterpiece. It was well made and shaped beautifully. She then turned to her Rin. "Not quite perfect. The head's not round enough and the eyes are uneven. Rin, do I look anything like this?"

"Ahh!" Tarin screamed in anger and started to stomp off in another direction, away from Taylor. "I'm tired and I'm going back to the house to eat breakfast. You have me out here working on something at like what five in the morning!"

"Actually it's about seven thirty, I think." Taylor had caught up with Rin. "We've only been doing this for about an hour. Uh, sis I think you need to-" Before she knew it, Rin had quickly did her thing and the crystals they left behind went back into the ground. "Never mind."

"What 'we' are you talking about. I'm the one doing the hard work."

"Yeah, but I'm practically your coach. I deserve credit." She looked up at the older sibling and saw that she was barely even paying attention. "Tarin by the way you are acting you aren't even taking it seriously. You have been given an opportunity that maybe no one else has been given. Taking the State test for a second time and then it's privately done. Though you only have until tomorrow it is still a privilege that Fuhrer Bradley would do this for you. He must really have high hopes for you and your abilities?"

"Hey Tayl, do you remember what my dreams to do when I first joined the military?" She didn't hear Taylor respond but didn't have to see her nod. "That I am going to make this a more peaceful country. Have these meaningless wars cease and help start anew. I don't even have to be a Fuhrer or a high ranking General to do so. As long as I have my hopes, strengths, personal beliefs, and dedication, I can make it all happen."

"Yeah. You sound just like her too." Taylor looked at her sister's face and smiled. "You sound exactly like mom did."

"And how exactly did I sound like her?"

She giggled. "Perfectly; just like always."

"That was great Gracia. Thanks." Rin had to her after finishing her second plate of breakfast. After she and Taylor got back to the house they immediately at what was left if breakfast since the others had already eaten. Taylor had left after her first plate while she had seconds. "You're cooking almost in a tie with Grans."

"Well I'm happy you enjoyed it Rin. And I think it's the first time you've eaten my breakfast. I remembered Maes took two cook of my home cooked meals with him after he told me you liked it."

"Yeah, I was a little jealous that he could bring a hot cooked meal to cook everyday from his girlfriend and all I had was a cold sandwich." She up from her chair and took her dirty dishes to the sink. "I'm very happy that he married someone like you Gracia. You're just what Maes needed and wanted. Then you to have such a beautiful, sweet daughter like Elicia."

"I know and I feel happy as well. But you need not to worry Rin. I'm betting that you'll find the person that's right for you. And then you'll get married and have children too."

"Whoa there Gracia, let's take it one stepping stone at a time here. Getting married isn't that close to happening to me. And kids, that's way far out. I at least need to find a sensible man who's not just looking for a playmate."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll find him."

Rin then walked out of the kitchen and towards the living room. On her way Elicia had ran past her, almost pushing her down. And if that wasn't enough Lynn ran by chasing Elicia almost faster, almost pushing her over again. She got in the walk way of the room she saw Roy and Maes sitting on the couch.

"Morning Tarin. Come and take a seat with us, will you?" Maes said. She made her way over to them and sat in a chair close to the one where they were sitting at. "Well it's good to see your bright face this morning. You must really be exhausted after your little training session this morning."

"Yeah, I am a little- Wait!" She stopped and started to blush slightly. "How- how'd you know what I was doing this morning? Me and Taylor were far away from the house and left without waking anyone up, we made sure." When Maes started to laugh and Roy chuckled, she got redder.

"That's because we heard you yelling." She got even redder. "I know you woke me up this morning and we all heard you during breakfast. Boy, Tarin, you sure do have some powerful lungs there."

"I'll say." Roy interjected. "What exactly kind of training were you two doing at that time in the morning?"

"Taylor thought that I should sharpen up on my alchemy a little bit. I really haven't used any advance stuff in a long time. Seems I've gotten a bit rusty."

"Un huh. And I hear you use a type of alchemy that deals with the earth elements?" Roy asked. He then saw the death glare Tarin made at Maes, who shook his head. "Don't worry, he didn't tell me anything about it. It was all the General Major."

She then looked between them both of them and sighed. "Well you're somewhat right; I do you use earth-related alchemy, that's how I had the name 'Sub-Terra Alchemist'. Sometimes I'm even called the 'Underground' or 'Stalagmite'. I had different aliases but never really liked any of them. Anyway my technique goes much further than just simply stone and rocks."

"Mind if we can see?"

"Sure. Uh… do either of you mind if I can borrow a couple pair of shoes?" Maes had left the room and quickly came back with at least three pairs of his work boots. Taking them, Rin took each one shook all the dirt and dirt clods from the bottom into a pile on the floor. After that she grabbed a pair of black fingerless gloves with transmutation circle from her back pocket and slid them on her hands.

Clapping her hands together she placed them over the pile of dirt. The dirt seems to have shrunken and come together in one form. When she removed her hands from over where the dirt use to be, there Roy and Maes saw a small crystal laying on the ground.

"And there you go, my specialty." She smiled. Roy had picked up the crystal and studied it. "What? Is it not very impressive to you Roy?"

"No that not quite it. You use the minerals of the sand and dirt and deconstructed them. Then you reconstructed those same minerals to make a crystal. It's almost like you sped up the time it takes to make this, but all you did was-"

"Deconstruct and reconstruct." She finished his sentence.

"Yes." Roy continued thing then looked to her hands. "Can I see you glove?" Rin hesitated but took off the glove and let him hold it. Roy looked the glove over, especially at the transmutation circle. "Did you make this circle yourself?"

Rin scratched the back of her neck. "That one I mostly did myself. I have others that are a little different from this one. It was originated from one of my older ones." She continued to watch Roy stare over her glove. Then something else came to focus. "Uh Roy, where did Maes go?" They both looked around the room and there was no sign of the four-eyed man. "And when did he get away?"

"Hughes!" Roy called out. Then, like a dog, said man popped his head in the entrance of the room. "Where'd you go?"

"Oh, you two were getting so much into your little alchemy talk that I just walked out; you know I'm not all into that kind of thing. And more importantly… I had to go take more pictures of Elicia! She was playing leap frog with Cathelynn and she was so cute. I had to get a picture!" And then he left in a flash.

"He's going to be such a headache once those pictures fully develop." Roy groaned. Rin tried not to laugh.

Later on that night, Rin was in the dining room studying again. Everyone else was somewhere doing something else. Maes was still at work, Gracia had taken Riza with her to go grocery shopping, she hadn't seen Roy since earlier, Jean went to a bar, and Taylor and Lynn went around the town after having it approved by her. That left Tarin alone in the house, quiet and was able to study. She had been so concentrated that she finished the first two books and was half way through the third one.

Throughout her readings she had come across a lot of new things and other founding. In the books there were pages where Roy had highlighted, taken notes, and even doodled on certain pages. Most of the pages had one thing in common: fire alchemy. It wasn't surprising that he would mark pages on the topic it was some of the things in it. There was some much Rin didn't know that she thought she did. It wasn't just fire; there was air, water, even earth, and a couple more she never really knew much about. These books were fascinating in many ways.

"Who would have known that he'd have books like these?" She asked herself.

"I'm a Colonel and I have connections." Tarin let out an eep sound. She turned around and saw Roy standing behind her chair. "Who were you suppose to be talking to? Yourself?"

"No, I mean yes, I meant… Where'd you get these books from?"

"I didn't think you would have to ask." He sat around the table and sat a few chairs down from her. "I got them at the Central Library; they have a wide array of books in there. I checked it out a few months ago I decided to bring them back. But I guess you can borrow them a little longer while we're here."

"Oh, all right." She then went back to reading her book. By the time she finished through a page and a half she began to get irritated. "What is it you want?"

"Nothing."

She didn't look up from her book but she shut it closed. "Then why are you staring at me?" For the past page and a half Roy had indeed been looking at her. He had his cheek in his hand while his arm supported him. He had no real expression on his face, just looked at Rin.

"I'm not staring at you." Roy simply stated.

"Okay, then what are you doing?"

"I'm observing you."

"Didn't I tell you that you can't just watch over a person?"

"Well I couldn't interrupt your reading. You looked so concentrated, and a bit cuter." He smiled while Rin on the other hand frowned. Roy just continued to 'observe' her. "You should be looking in the book and not at me. You only have until tomorrow then your exam starts." She said nothing, just stared and frowns. "The exams now I think are easier now then what they use to be and that I'm guessing you pass the other exams easily you should pass with a breeze. Unless they make you do thing even harder." She still stared. "Why do you seem so mad at me?"

Still not saying a word, Rin stood from her chair and exited the room. Before she got too far she called out, "You're an ass."

"Where in the hell is she?" Roy stood at the front doors of the Central Headquarters. He has for thirty minutes and vaguely he wasn't really happy about it. "Where in the hell are you Tarin?" Yes, Roy has been waiting on Tarin the entire time. It was the day of her exams and he hadn't seen nor heard from her.

When he woke up he went straight to her room to tell her to get ready but she wasn't there. No one had seen her, not even Cathelynn or Taylor. This was getting very frustrating. The scheduled exam began in five minutes.

Roy grumbled loudly. "Tarin, where the hell can you be?"

"Don't get your underwear in a twist Roy. I'm here." Roy turned around and saw Tarin walking toward him. He had to have a double take as she got closer. "Sorry I'm late; I had to run a couple of errands this morning. But I'm ready for whatever you guys have to throw at me." Rin said to him as she got closer to him. She then saw the confused look on his face. "Why are you looking at…? Oh. You're just-"

"Did you do-"

"You know what? I'll just explain it to you after I finish here. Right now we have a meeting with the Fuhrer."

Roy practically let Rin pull him inside the building and drag him through it to Fuhrer Bradley's office. All he could do was stare at Rin from behind.

A/N: This chapter doesn't make much sense. I just needed something to lead up to the day where Rin takes her exams. But do you see what I'm trying to do: I'm bringing the two closer together. Ha ha ha. Like a wise old hermit, I'm slow but smart… Not an old hermit!

Hime Out!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(A/N: Okay just to get this out and burst a couple of bubbles with this spoiler (if you don't wanna read the note then proceed to the story). The thing that Rin had done is not much of a big of a deal. I just wanted people to wonder about it, so if you become disappointed then I'm sorry for putting your hopes up (especially to you Mikkiz. Uber sorries! :'(. ) Now, story time!

( A/A/N: And I also want to thank all my faithful reader, favorite-ers, and you get the rest.)

-X-

Roy stood somewhere in the middle of a hall waiting outside a door. Tarin had finished the written exam and was now in the middle of her psychological evaluation. Roy was proud that she finished the written part in a good amount of time without freaking out like some people do; but then again she had already taken it before. Roy was calm and all, but he had things on his mind. While he shows a calm demeanor, Roy was confused and a bit upset with Rin. He shouldn't be completely upset really; Rin is a grown woman and could do what she wanted, but that still didn't calm him down of what she had done when he saw her that morning.

Still thinking, Roy didn't notice Maes walking up to him. "Hey there Roy! You must still be waiting on Rin I see."

"Yeah, I am." He rubbed his temples with his index finger and thumb. "She finished the first part not that long ago and is now taking the second part."

"Hey, what's wrong with you all of a sudden? You seem tensed. I bet it's about Tarin, you were so worried about her this morning you almost flipped over the breakfast table."

"I'm not worried about her." Roy received a blank stare from Maes but he saw it as nothing. When Maes slowly started to pull out his wallet of picture Roy caved. "Okay it's about Tarin but I'm not worried. It's just that… This morning when I found her coming here for her exams she looked… different."

"Different? What do you mean by that?"

Just as he was about to reply, the door opened and they both look over to see Rin walking out. She looked at them looking at her and got a little nervous. "Uh… Is there something wrong here you-"

"Tarin!" Hughes plucked her into a bear hug. "Oh my goodness, you cut your hair. You look so cute." It was true; Tarin had cut her hair. What used to be a long majestic waterfall of hair that went a little past her thighs had now stopped to her upper back and was now in a ponytail. "You look just how you use to back then. I can't believe Roy was upset about this."

"What?" Rin looked over to Roy who was unconvincing looking away. "You were upset? Upset about what; my hair?" She asked him. But he didn't answer it, just looked on the other way. She could see the way he was trying to hide how he felt so she began to explain. "Just so you know cutting my hair was my own decision and I thought it'd be better that I have shorter hair when I become a State Alchemist again. So, you know, it'd be easier to do things without my hair being in the way."

"I never said I was upset about you cutting your hair." He still wasn't looking at them.

"Then what's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Then why are you acting the way you are?"

"I'm like this because…" He paused. Looking at Rin's face, Roy just stood there saying nothing. It's not because he does have an explanation, well mostly it is anyway, but because he couldn't. For some reason he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

With Rin it was the same. She wasn't giving him the usually 'why-are-looking-at-me-like-that' stare she usually gives. She just looked at him and couldn't turn away either. Probably didn't know she'd been looking for so long.

"Hey you guys."The sound of Maes's voice brought them back to reality. They looked at him, both with a stupid innocent look on their faces. "Wow you two were really staring at each other, weren't you?" They both went wide-eyed but Rin blushed a little pink; Maes laughed. "You two really are something when you're together. And I thought you two wouldn't stand each other."

"I can't stand him at the least." Rin stated bluntly. Roy glared at her from the corner of his eye but she ignored it. "Any hell, what'd make you say that?"

"Well… you two both act a bit cocky, seem to have different views of thing… and I guess that he would hit on you 'til you kill him or you would try to scorch her after being around all of her sarcasm."

"Hey! I'm not as bad as this one!" They both yelled and pointed at the other. "I know you are not saying I'm bad. You're terrible!"

"You are nothing but some long nosed hotshot." Rin shot at Roy.

"Oh am I? Well what about you, you're a little country girl who won't even take an exam seriously?" He retorted.

"Country girl? Who the hell you calling a 'country girl'?"

"The one standing here in front of me, that's who."

"You… you over cocky bastard."

"Sarcastic prima donna."

"Mister likes-to-flirt."

"At least I've had a date in the past month. Unlike someone else I know."

"Oh that's it. I'm gonna beat the-"

"Excuse me but-"

"What?" They both yelled at the person that interrupted their fighting. They find Fuhrer Bradley standing next to Hughes. "Fuhrer King Bradley… sir." They both saluted to the higher ranked man.

Bradley motioned for them to stop. "Well it seems that you two were really having at it I see. And by the looks of things you two have yet gotten on the right foot. Anyway I came to say that the third exam is starting. So Miss Silvers, I need you to follow me to the room where the final exam will be held."

Rin stood up straight at attention. "Yes sir." And she made her way right next to Bradley.

"You too Colonel. Remember you're also here to help with the exams. You didn't forget did you?"

"No sir." Roy walked right behind the Fuhrer and Rin as they made their way to where the last exam was going to be held.

-X-

It was now time for the third and final part of the exam: the psychical exam. It was being held in a large stone room. The room was very bland and hollow; minus the ones either their as a spectator, the Fuhrer, or the one taking the exam. The spectators sat up high in a specific area where they would not be interfering. King Bradley stood near a back wall on a small platform with some guards standing by encase. And there was Tarin Slivers, standing in the middle of the room, alone.

"Now we will begin the final part in the State Alchemist exam. You may begin at anytime."

Rin nodded to her superior. Taking a deep breath she reached into her pocket and fished out a pair of fingerless gloves; slightly different from the ones from the other day. After finishing she stood there looking at Bradley, then at the spectators which Colonel Mustang was a part of, and then back to Bradley. "Excuse me sir? Before I start, may I please have some volunteers?"

"Yes you may."

"May I get one of our lovely spectators?" She gestured towards them; they all looked in little shock.

"No."

"How about you?"

"No, no. I have to watch over your exam as well." He chuckled. "But I will let you use a few of my guards if you insist."

Rin sighed and then nodded to him.

After confirmation, a few of the guards began to proceed closer to Rin. Each had up their own weapon in need for defense.

Rin smirked as she looked at the two that were in front of her. They almost flinched from her stare. "Don't worry you guys. I don't bite." She assured them. "But I ain't goin' easy."

After a moment of hesitation, they charge at her, weapons in front. Each one tried to hit her with the knife part of the rifle guns. They jabbed and stabbed but all missed. After dodging so many times, Rin decided to kick it up a notch. She clapped her hands together and when the guards flinched she took that shock as an advantage then elbowed the one in front of her in the chin and kneed him in the stomach. The others backed up a little to see their fellow comrade fall to the ground. After a devious smirk from Rin they all came back charging, again.

Getting a little bored of this, she clapped her hands together and stomped her foot. The next thing was a bunch of medium sized stone pillars shot from the ground. The pillars headed toward the guard and only a couple of them were able to get out of the way before getting hit. Those lucky few who dodged used their rifles and shot at the pillars which momentarily began to crumble.

"Wow," Rin said surprisingly "you guys are tough."

They all continued to attack, back and forth. Apparently these guys have learned through experience that when you are fighting an alchemist you shouldn't give them time to be able to transmute. They were giving it all they got.

As quick as possible, Rin moved out of the way of the rifle's knife. "Hey! That could have really stabbed me. Or even killed me for that matter." When another jab came at her she decided it was time to finish this. She did a couple of back flips far enough to get at a good distance from them. After analyzing the gap in between she began to do her signature transmutation. Clapping her hands together and stomping her foot on the ground the amazing happened. Diamond crystal-like stalagmites came out of the ground. They headed toward the guards who were now scared out of their minds and running the opposite way. A couple of them got caught in the crystals but were just stuck in between, nothing life-threatening.

Rin looked across the room to Bradley and then the spectators and did a bow/curtsy. "And finish."

Mustang and the others looked in awe. As for Bradley…

"Thank you for that demonstration Miss Silvers." He smiled to her. "You can report to my office in about half an hour, there I will give you the results to your exam." With that he walked out of the room."

-X-

Roy stood at the entrance of Central H.Q. And what he was doing was vaguely obvious. Waiting for Tarin started to seem like something he's been doing a lot lately. It was something he had actually gotten used to. As he waited he was thinking.

'_This has been a long yet interesting day. A day for a private exam for only one person is something I may not ever get to see again. Not only was it for an extraordinary alchemist, but a retired State Alchemist; that was definitely something you don't see happening. As for Tarin, I was sort of surprised she was so calm throughout the entire time I saw her in between the day. And as for her performance a while ago, even though this may be a little different for me to say._

'_That was incredible. I know I have seen Rin's alchemy before, but seeing it in action is a different story. I'm betting that since that was only a presentation of what she could do, Rin maybe way more powerful than that.'_ Roy sighed crossing his arms over his chest. _'Makes me wonder about her-'_

"Yo, Mustang!" Walking out the door, Rin went over to Roy. She stood in front of him, she swaying from side to side on her feet with her hands behind her back, like a little kid.

Roy uncrossed his arms and put his hands in his pockets while starting to walk off into another direction; with Rin in tow of course. "So," He spoke up after a few minutes of walking, "how did your talk with Bradley go?" He could've sworn he heard her giggle.

"What do ya think?" She dug in her pocket before pulling out a silver pocket watch. It had the Amestris symbol on it. It was the pocket watch used by State Alchemist for identification or you help boost up their alchemy. The brown haired girl grinned from ear to ear before twirling around and running up ahead.

Roy smiled as he watched her up ahead. "She's definitely gonna be a handful."

-X-

(A/N: Hopefully I'll post another chapter on either Christmas as a present or New Years. If not, I'll like to wish everyone and the families a happy holidays.)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Now that the exams part is finished the real juicy parts are going to start flowing in. And as of right now I'm gonna start having direct points of view. The other way kept confusing me a little and I'm not really use to writing in the third person. I'm pitiful.

And also… MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY KWANZA, HAPPY HANUKAH, AND whatever other holidays you guys may celebrate.

-X-

Rin's P.O.V.

It's been almost a week since my private exam in Central and now I was working my first day in East City Headquarters. The day after my exam when we were leaving Mustang had informed me that I would be transferred here. I was actually hoping to be sent back to the H.Q. in South City near home or maybe even in Central. Well at least it's not in the North. Truthfully I didn't complain about it. I was under the command of Roy now but with the way things are going I'm starting to get along with him. And I've spent some time with Riza, Jean, and the others I just met: Breda, Falman, and Fuery. They all have been so nice to me… Well, unless you minus one thing.

"Tarin can you have this paperwork looked at please?"

"Sure, just put it on my desk."

"Tarin, where's that form I asked for?"

"It's on the other end of my desk."

Working status: I'm working like a stinking dog, no military pun included. I understand that this is a place where you have to do a lot of work and all; I've done it before. But this is just ridiculous. Since five minutes after I got myself organized, _bam_, three stacks of paperwork in an instant. If things continue like this I don't know what.

"Silvers." And there was the head of the slave trade now, Colonel Roy Mustang. "Would you mind going to coffee room and get me some coffee?"

I grind my teeth together. He has asked me for something every few minutes. He's asked me and only me. Whether it been for signing something, picking up something, or a delivery. It was really testing my patience. I looked up to him and just smiled. "Sure. I don't mind getting you some coffee."

He had that oh so familiar fake smile. I knew what that smile meant, something mischievous and stupid. "Thanks. Does anyone else want coffee while she's out?" He asked the others, all that requested were Breda, Falman, and Jean. After confirming the orders I started to walk out of door until… "And Silvers, remember that I want a little extra sugar in mine."

"Right on it." I smiled and walked out of the room and straight to the coffee room. Once I got there and closed the door, I let it all out. "Ahh~~!" I screamed, but I tried and muffled the noised by placing my hands over my mouth. "That big, stupid, idiot is driving me nuts. He's a slave-driver. Nothin' but a big nosed power house. When I get back in there Imma… Oh God what am I doing?" I sighed. I tried putting away all my anger and made the coffee.

'_I am just fed up with Roy, is all. He's been giving stuff to do nonstop all morning. The others didn't have as much work as I did; might've been the way they treat the new staff around here or something. But I can't believe that though, not with Riza there at least. Maybe the others went through this too or something. Not 'cause it's a prank or anything. I just don't know what.'_ I sighed out of my musing and checked the coffee. I made a cup for myself first then made the others, just so they won't get cold.

After making my coffee, which I made it to be an ice-coffee by the way, I sat back down and tried to calm my nervous. I tried thinking of things like what's going on back how, how Gramps and Gran were, what Taylor and Cathelynn were doing about now, or what I could do later, but I just couldn't. Every time I tried that stupid Colonel's face pops back in my head and interrupts my thoughts. _'I wished he'd just… just…'_ I couldn't think of anything bad at the moment. _'That was weird.'_

After taking a few more sips of my coffee I noticed that the other coffee was done brewing. I poured them in cups, put in cream and sugar (and the extra for Roy), put them all on a tray and walked back to the office. Before I walked in I made sure not to do anything drastic if something got to me and went to the door.

"Oh, you're back." Mustang looked up at me when I walked in. I gave a coffee to Havoc, Breda, and Falman before going over to Mustang's desk to give him his. Placed the tray on desk and put his coffee in front of him. "What's that?"

"Your coffee…" I thought he was stupid until he pointed to the other cup. "That's my coffee, sir." I hated calling him that.

He shook his head. "I noticed that. I mean in your coffee." When he pointed it out it made way more sense.

"Oh that. I made iced-coffee." Used a couple ice cubes from the fridge, some milk, a little chocolate syrup and presto. "I thought since I was there I'd make some- Wait, hey!" He had grabbed my cup and took a sip out of it. I looked at him to see his reaction.

He looked in the cup like it was some foreign object then back at me. "You made this?" I nod. He took another big sip, one that made me irritate. "This is actually nice."

I blinked. "R-really? You like it?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." I took my cup as he handed it back to me. _'Did… did Roy just give me a compliment? That was the first time he's ever complimented me. Besides the times with my alchemy. But still I… What? Something's coming.'_ I thought, feeling something weird.

"What's wrong?" Mustang asked. I forgot I was still handing at his desk and didn't answer his question. "Tarin, answer-" He was cut off by the door slamming open. We both looked over to the door. "Oh great. You."

"Mustang you bastard!" Some kid and a tall guy in a suit of armor were in the door way. The short blonde one looked fuming mad as he walked- that's an understatement- he stomped over to the front of Roy's desk and slammed his hands on the desk. "Why'd the hell did you send us to a place like that. If we go to a desert one more time I'll-"

"Calm down Fullmetal." Roy put his hand up. "You learned something when you were there at least?"

"That doesn't make a damned bit of difference. You know we hate it when you…" I didn't notice at first, but he had stopped in the middle of his sentence and was staring at me. As I stared back at him I noticed even more of the height difference between us. But what he said caught me so off guard. "And you're here flirting with another one of your little bimbo girlfriends."

Just about the entire room with quiet. I could feel Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Hawkeye, and the big armored guy's eyes on us. Roy had been previously taking a drink out of his cup and was now choking on it. I had my eyes opened wide like a deer caught in a headlight.

Roy then cleared his throat to speak. "Ed, it is nothing like that. Tarin is not-"

"You… idiot!" I had picked up the kid by the front of his jacket and was shaking him. "Don't you dare call me that. I'm not his girlfriend. And I'm hells not a bimbo either. Ya got that ya little brat!"

"WHO-ARE-CALLING-SO-LITTLE-HE-CAN-LIVE-IN-YOUR-SHOE? You old hag!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD? With my looks I could be your sister dammit! Hell, I could be my little sister's twin."

"Would you two quit it?" Roy said, and we stopped yelling at one another. After I put that little twerp down Roy came from around his desk to where we were. "Tarin, this is Edward Elric. He's the Fullmetal Alchemist. The guy in the armor is his younger brother, Alphonse Elric."

"He's the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"If you say anything about me being small I'll-"

"No I wasn't. It's just…" I walked closer to him and scrunched down to his height. After a minute I patted his shoulder and smiled. "I heard that you were the youngest person to ever pass the State Alchemy exams. It's nice to finally meet ya."

He looked at me like me was shocked by what I just said. "Thanks."

"And Ed." Roy got Ed's attention. "This here is our newest recruit. This is Lieutenant Colonel Tarin Silvers. She had dropped out of the military some years ago as a Major but re-enlist recently. She's also a State Alchemist. The Sub-Terra Alchemist."

"Crystal Alchemist to be accurate." I corrected him. After talking with Bradley I saw to that my codename be changed to something more suitable. And the sudden promotion from Major to Lieutenant Colonel was a surprise to me too.

The suit of armor, who I guessed was Alphonse walked up to me and bowed. "I'm sorry about my big brothers misbehavior. He tends to do that from times."

"No, no. Don't apologize." I reassured him. "It was just a small understanding, is all. But anyway, I see that it's nice that I've finally got to meet the well-known Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Since when were you so fascinated by meeting State Alchemist?" Roy asked. I just glared at him and ignored. I then walked behind his desk and picked up the phone; decided to check up on Taylor and Lynn.

-Roy's P.O.V.-

I watched Tarin as she walked right pass me and went to the phone. My guess was that she was calling her sister so I got Ed and Al to walk away from the phone to give her some privacy.

"Hey Colonel." Ed spoke up. "Why'd Tarin re-enlist in the military? The bigger question is why did she leave in the first place?"

I sighed. "To tell you the truth Ed, I don't really know myself." I scratched the back of my head. "She has been keeping that kind of stuff a secret. I only know a little about her."

"How do you not know anything about you own subordinate? That's stupid. And here I thought you were the big man in charge here."

I just disregarded what he said. "Whatever Ed. The point is that I don't want you being stupid and acting out." That statement was directed to the eldest Elric.

"Colonel Mustang," It was Al's turn to speak, "I think something's wrong with the Lieutenant Colonel." He pointed over to where Tarin was and I looked over.

She had her ear a few inches away from the phone. You could hear whoever was on the other side screaming and yelling. When she tried talking back the person seemed to shout back at her. After a minute she realized we were staring at her and hung up the phone. "Did you guys hear that?" We nodded. "Was it really loud?" We nodded again and she sighed.

"Was there something wrong?" I asked concerned.

"No, not really. I just called the others to see how they were and told Taylor I met another State Alchemist. Now she says they'll be here later on before I leave to meet him." She tried laughing about it but it didn't work. "Anyway I'll go back to my work now." She sulked back to her desk and started back on her work.

"Uhh… Is she all right?"

"Yeah Ed." I sighed and went back to my desk. "She'll be fine after a little while. Just don't worry about."

-X-

It was late in the afternoon now and nothing's really happened. Everyone was quiet and doing work. Even Ed was quiet. I stood up from my desk and headed to my private office. I walked in and went straight to the window that had a view on the front of the headquarters and a little scenery of the city.

'_Just a little longer. After I get transferred to Central I'll be one more step closer of being Fuhrer.'_ Each time I look out this window it's what I think about. _'My dream to become Fuhrer of this country will come into reality. With a team like I have and the support they give me, there no way I can't reach my goal.'_ I sighed and sat at my desk in front of the window. I placed my hands over my face and groaned. _'But still, it's all coming to slow. The sooner I'm the Fuhrer the better this country will be.'_ Just then a knock came on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and I heard footsteps coming in the room. The walking ceased in about the middle of the room. Then there was a faint remark that I barely could comprehend it, "Wow."

Taking my hand from over my eyes and looked over to see who walked in. I already guessed would it was and smirked. "You like it?"

Tarin looked around the room. It wasn't really much but it seems to definitely get her attention. It was nothing but my private office, all that was in there was a bookshelf, a giant wall hanging with an Amestris dragon on it, the desk, and the large window. "Yeah. I like it." She spoke softly as she walked up to my desk. "Really some private office you got here. Do I get one or I have to be a Colonel?"

"We'll look into after a couple weeks. But for now you should just stay at your new desk." I saw the pout on her face as she placed a stack of papers on the desk. I looked through them and saw that she had done all she needed to do. "You did a good job with these. How well can you forge a signature?"

"I can't say that I'm a pro at it but I do a decent job. Why ask?"

"Just asking. Maybe one day I can let you borrow my office, if you agree to sign a few papers." She stuck her tongue out at me. "For someone who's a grown-up you act very much like a kid. How old are you again?"

She scoffed. "First of all, I am, this way as a sign that I can still maintain my childhood self. And second, I never told how old I was and you aren't gonna know for a while. But good try for asking." She leaned on the desk almost sitting on it. "Are you flirting with me again? You know this is more a business place when we're here right." When she said that I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that… Why do you get the idea that I flirt with you?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you are a flirt and I can read your face."

"Well, you are attractive; even for a woman who won't tell her age and acts like a kid. You have more of a sense of humor than other women, I can have a real conversation with you beside you just talking about yourself and-"

"Can you get to some point today, please?" She heaved a heavy sigh.

"Rin, how would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked her. I was almost surprised with myself that I was able to ask her like that, but at the same time I wasn't.

She pushed herself off the desk walked over to the side of my chair. Smiling, she cupped my cheek and came face to face with me. "Thanks for the offer Mustang, but no thanks. I still have a couple things to get in check before I can go back to the life of dating."

"So does that mean I won't have another chance if I asked again?"

"Don't say that but at the same time don't get your hopes up."

Rin moved her hand from my face and began to walk toward the door. After that little moment I realized something else about her; Tarin Silvers is definitely not the shy type.

Just as she was about to turn the doorknob a scream was heard.

"What the hell was that?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? You've worked here longer. Hell, you're in charge!" She then ran through the door and I was right behind her.

-X-

A/N: This was the smallest update gap I've ever done. Only a few days, haha. I want you guys to keep up the reviews since they are like a little energy source for a writer. I would also like you guys to look at a poll I have up on my profile (it's a kingdom hearts poll but still please try and look into it.) Anyways I hope you all have a great holiday season!


	10. Chapter 9

Hime: Annoucement! It's Valentine's Day!

Emi: Why're you so happy? You were along with ten others saying this holiday sucks.

Hime: Yes. Yes it does suck. But I bet some readers like it.

Emi: Oh, I know! You're happy because you got a gift from-

Hime: And now on to the story. And thanks for the reviews!

-X-

Chapter 9

Tarin's P.O.V.

'_What in the…?'_ The minute I opened the door I felt the urge that I wanted to go crawl under a rock or die on the spot; or just do both. One thing was that Taylor and Lynn had made it here, but apparently there was a predicament. Taylor was hiding behind Jean, having a good strong grip on his arm from my view. Lynn was in the middle of the room holding up a gun (something I've told her not to do). Then there was Ed and Al looking terrified holding one another. After taking in the scenario I finally stepped in. "What is going on out here?"

"Rin!" Taylor cried, running over and hid behind me and Roy. "Rin, we came here so we could meet the Alchemist you were talking about. I asked to see him then that boy over there came up to me saying that was him. Then I said that he was shorter than I expected and he exploded at me. I tried to apologize but he tried to get that big guy in the armor to get me. So I hid behind Lieutenant Havoc."

"All… right. Lynn what's your excuse?"

"What does it look like? I'm gonna shoot 'em. If they want Taylor then they have to get through me first."

I sighed. "Ed, Al, this is my younger sister Taylor and our friend Cathelynn. You two, those are the Elric brothers. The big one with the armor is Alphonse and the shrimp with him is Edward, also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist." I glanced at Lynn and she made a face at me. "Put the gun away. You're just scaring them is all."

She hesitated but the gradually put the firearm down. "All right, but if they do anything suspicious I'll be waiting."

"Whatever." I then pulled Taylor and started to drag her over to the Elric's. "Now Taylor, be nice to them and don't go all psycho on them." I waited for her to say something but she didn't. She just stood there and looked at the two. "What now, Tayl? I thought you'd be happy to meet him."

She looked at me a little confused. "It's just, are you sure that the big one isn't it. I mean the metal suit fits the name. But the other one just looks a bit… you know… smaller and younger."

"WHO-ARE-YOU-CALLING-" He shut up after I punch him in the head. "Why'd you do that?" He was mad until I pointed to Taylor; she was scared of him again. "Oh, uh. I'm sorry Taylor. I just don't like it when people call me small or short. So, let's start over okay?" He held out his hand to her. She looked at it before taking it and shaking his hand.

"That's one down, now its Al's turn." I saw Al stick his hand out to Taylor. She slowly shook his armored hand as well. "See now we are all friends here. Now you guys go get aquatinted and such 'til I'm finished here. Now shoo."

They walked out of the office to somewhere else. When I noticed Lynn leaving she looked upset. That may not be a good sign.

"I can hardly believe you got Ed to be calm and he only just met you." Riza came next to me. "And when did you get a gun for Lynn?"

I evaded the question. "Excuse me, Colonel. Where's the rest of that paperwork you wanted me to sign. Never mind I'll just take the stack off your desk. Thanks." I ran over to his desk, took the papers, and went back to working. But not before hearing Riza yelling at Roy. Something about doing his own paperwork.

-No one's P.O.V.-

"So you guys came all the way here to follow Tarin while she's working?"

"That's about some of it." Taylor replied.

"Man, that's a waste." Ed alleged.

The four were walking around the city since there was nothing better to do. The brothers decided to show Taylor and Lynn the sites so they'll be more familiar with things.

"When are we going to get somewhere fun?" Lynn growled through clenched teeth. Lynn didn't want to be walking around. Especially with the Elric's. For some reason she just didn't like them that much or was on edge. Either way, she kept a sharp eye on them both. "Are you guys planning to take us somewhere that will capture our interest?"

Taylor thumped her on the head. "Lynn, stop being rude. They've agreed to show us around out of gratitude and look how you're acting."

"Like I treat every other person I don't get along with." She had a point though; she does treat a few people bad. "Anyway I don't wanna be escorted by the 'Shrimp-metal Alchemist'."

Ed immediately flinched and stopped walking. Slowing turned around and faced the girls. "What did you… just call me?"

"A… Shrimp. Unless you're deaf and want me to repeat it?"

"Well those are big words coming from someone who's shorter."

Truth being told Cathelynn was shorter than Ed. As they glared each other right in face the tension around the group started to thicken. Al and Taylor tried to calm the tension but it didn't work.

"Well Ed, I just gotta know something. Which is stupider: your height or that strand of hair that's sticking up on your head? What, is it suppose to make you seem taller?"

"Well Lynn, even without it I'm still much taller then you. Now which is stupider: your height or those little pigtails in your hair?"

After that statement Lynn jumped towards Ed who was just about to defending his self, but was cut off by Taylor. "Hey Lynn, there's a bakery right across the street."

The younger girl stopped in her tracks. "Bakery?" Looking across the street she indeed saw a bakery as told. "Bakery~!" She then ran all the way inside the shop.

"I want you to listen." Taylor turned to Ed and Al but had her focus set on Ed. "I want you to go in there with her and buy her something small and sweet. Got it?"

Ed just looked at her before frowning. "What the hell do I look like going in there and buying her something? She tried to kill me and my brother earlier then picked a fight and now you want me to buy her-"

"Listen Ed. If you don't want Lynn getting all angry each time you and your brother come around then just go do this one thing and she'll be off your back. All right?" She looked at Ed until he gave in, agreed, and walked in after her friend.

"I'm sorry about my brother again."

Taylor looked to the side and saw Al. She had almost forgotten all about him. "Oh that's alright. I'm use to the behaviors like that with Lynn and Rin anyway. No big. I would say sorry for Lynn's behavior but she needs to learn for herself."

"You must take a lot of responsibility, don't you?"

"No, not really. Tarin has been taking care of us for a long time, including our grandparents. She's gone through so much to make sure me and Lynn are taken care of that she forgets about her own self. And that's where I usually step in." She then paused and looked up at Al. "I'm sorry. I'm blathering at about myself and you haven't said anything." She didn't know it but she was blathering again. "So what the story with you and your brother?"

Al then laughed a little. "No it's okay. But with us, brother and I had always loved to do alchemy ever since we were kids. After a few years our mother died of an illness and we didn't take it very well. We started to practice alchemy afterwards so we could get over her death. And then about a few years ago brother decided that he'd become a State Alchemist."

"Oh. It seems like you guys have it pretty hard; losing your mother and all."

"It was hard but after getting some support from our friends we got through."

Taylor smiled. "You really do seem like a good guy Al. I think we all are going to be good friends… But first we should check and make sure Lynn and your brother hasn't killed each other yet." Al nodded and they walked toward the bakery shop. As they were walking something popped in Taylor's mind. "Hey Al, why are wearing that suit of armor? Isn't it hot?"

Al's armor squeaked as he stopped to a halt. He was hesitant, he didn't want to tell Taylor the truth that all there was is the suit. He'd never told anyone about their secret of performing Human Transmutation unless they had already found out somehow. "Uh… I wear it all the time. I wear it for protection."

Taylor just looked him up and down. "Protection, eh?" She then began to walk circles around him, examining him. When she had walked back to the front of him she stopped and was staring directly at the helmet. "How old are you and Ed?"

"Ed's fifteen and I'm fourteen."

"Wow. Big height difference for such a close age; must didn't eat his vegetables as a kid and gave them to you."

"Actually he doesn't drink milk."

"Figures." She whispered. "So can you take off that helmet? I want to see what you look like under there." She began reaching for the helmet but Al stepped out of her reach. "Huh? Al, I just wanna see your face." She tried again but he kept avoiding her. "Stop being such a scaredy-cat. If you have scars or think you're ugly I don't care. Just let me see."

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Al dodged any attempted she made to get at his helmet. "Please Taylor. I don't want people seeing what's under-"

"Hey you guys." Then sound of Lynn's voice came closer to the two. "Ed brought four strawberry tarts; three for me and one for him!" And by the sound of her voice she wasn't angry anymore.

"Ed! I told you something small, not four-" She was stopped when Lynn jumped at her in a hug (maybe because she was hyped from sugar). She then fell to the ground along with Al and Lynn.

Ed then ran over to the scene. "Are you guys all right?" He then helped the girls up to their feet.

Taylor rubbed her sides and brushed the dirt off her clothes. "Yeah, I think so. Al's armor broke our fall. Speaking of which… Al are you-" She ceased as she looked over to him. Her breath was caught in her throat and didn't know what to say. All she did was run away.

Lynn looked confused as to why she ran off like that until looking over to the younger brother. She let out a small gasp but stayed completely still. "Al… Al where's your body?"

-X-

(A/N: It took me forever to write this because I had major writers block. But I had more I wanted to write but forgot my ideas. *bangs head on a mattress* It's more comfortable and less life threatening than a wall. **(And less entertaining to watch.)** Also very true.

And one more thing. Ready Emi? **(No. I don't wanna.)** But you're gonna or John's coming. **(*gets scared* Ok.) **

Hime and **Emi**: Happy Valentine's Day!)

-X-


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(A/N: Yahoo! Double-digits baby! I got here quicker than I expected. On to the story!)

-X-

Tarin's P.O.V.

"Finished." I said and let my head fall face first on the desk. I just finished signing my last paper and had nothing else to do. The office had been moderately quiet for a while and that much peace helped me finish my work.

The office was empty because most had left out awhile ago. Roy went to talk to some of the higher-ups, Riza had left for the headquarters shooting range which she had invited me to come along to but declined, Breda and Falman had to sent in some reports, Jean went out to smoke a cigarette, and Fuery was needed for some radio call business. And that left me here all by my lonesome.

"Oh my God! It's so boring in here. Can you send me some kind of entertainment?" I waited a minute to see if something might happen. Unfortunately either he didn't hear me or wanted to tick me off like this. "Do I deserve this form of torture?" Before long the phone rang. I walked over and answered it. "Hello, Lieutenant Colonel Silvers speaking."

"Hiya there, Tarin." It was Maes; also maybe a sign of God toying with me. "So how's our little Lieutenant Colonel enjoying her new position?"

"It's nice Maes but behind that Mustang's driving me nuts."

"That's just how he is. Let me guess, he has you doing mountains of work?"

"Plus some of his." I sighed and relaxed myself in his desk. "He's just so… grr. I can't seem to stand him and he makes me sick." I continued to ramble on and on with the subject before Maes pulled me out of it. The conversation then went to my new living arrangements and about Taylor and Lynn. Then he somehow drifted off to Elicia and a story about her helping his wife cook by stirring cake mix; picturing it, that looks adorable.

Maes laughed on the other end of the phone. "Before long you'll have a beautiful child of your own. Along with some lucky guy by your side."

"Oh my, what's with you and your wife and this subject? I'm not looking for anyone at this particular time. I'm need to get my life in check first, then make sure my grandparents are being cared for in my absence, and also look after my sister and, my might as well be, adopted sister. That's enough to keep on my plate for a while."

"So you're worried about your grandparents who I remember were a-okay last I received a report from South H.Q. a few days after you left. Taylor and Lynn, who are both taking care of the other while you, are not around. Lastly, your life being in check though you have a good paying job along with a high ranked spot and in the best health you may have been in awhile. I see nothing wrong." I sound hear him grinning from the other end of the phone throughout his entire speech.

"You just love ruining my say in things don't you?" I then felt some footsteps like earlier but extra feet along with them. _'It's Ed and Al for sure.'_ "Maes, we'll talk later. And I'm not through with this conversation either." With that I hung up the phone just in time as the door opened presenting the Elric's and Lynn; it was also when I immediately noticed. I asked, "What happened?"

-X-

Roy's P.O.V.

'_What is this about now?'_ I walked through the hallways towards my office. Someone had came up to me a few minutes ago saying that I was needed there immediately. As I scrolled closer to my office I tried to figure out what may have come up; hoping it was really urgent and not something that can be easily dealt with. "Okay, what's going…" I said as I walk through the door but was quickly short after looking around the room.

There was Ed and Al standing near the side of a desk; Al seemed worried with his head down and Ed with a scowl on his face. Lynn had been slumped down in a chair with her feet resting on a desk. Taylor was sitting on the same desk with her feet swinging looking sad. And lastly there was Tarin, she had her back facing towards me so I couldn't exactly tell what her expression was, all I could tell was that she was leaning on the desk next to her sister and had her arms crossed.

After feeling some tension from in the room I realized what may have been going on. I advanced inside the room toward the group, closing the door behind me. "Mind telling me what was so important, Lieutenant Colonel?"

Said person didn't respond or turn around to answer. "You know exact…" She cut herself off; her voice sounded like she was upset but seemed to have caught herself. "You may know exactly what I want to talk to you about Roy." She repeated herself this time in more of softer tone. Before I could response to her statement she motioned for me to come closer. When I had come where they were I stood right in front of her.

"Now what seems to be wrong? Did anyone get in trouble? Hurt maybe?"

"I wanted you here while the boys explained something to me is all. Apparently earlier when the four of them were out something happened. Al, if you would please?" The others looked over to Al, who armored hands were going up to his helmet head. Within seconds his helmet was off showing nothing inside of it except the blood mark on the neck. "I know that you already know what happened between them. Taylor and Lynn just figured it out. I knew ever since they were walking-"

I cut her off. "How'd you know then since earlier and you never decided to put it out there the minute they walked in or introduced themselves?"

"I was guessing that they'd wanted to keep it secret; I don't think they would have wanted all of H.Q. to want to know their business. And for your other question: I can feel vibrations in the ground which include movements and disturbances. And then them walking through the hallways, and even more exact when I saw them, I learn that not only was Al's body armor empty but also that Ed's left leg is automail." The room became quiet.

"So what. Are you going to judge us now?" Ed said under his breath loud enough for us to hear with his head down. "That's what you're gonna do from now on isn't it? I bet you already know anyway; why the hell we're like this. Not like we're scared. We know what we did and we paid the price."

"Fullmetal, stand down." I commanded him.

"Screw you! This lady here thinks she know everything just 'cause we are like this. Don't you?"

Rin just sighed and stayed where she was, not even reacting to Ed's outburst. "Edward I'm not judging anyone. Not you, your brother, or Roy. I just wanted to hear your story. Taylor and Cathelynn too. We're concerned to your conditions and we want to know. Please?"

There was a long silence.

"Okay." Ed said. "When we were little our mother passed away from an illness. After spending day after day mourning over her death we made a decision. We went to a teacher to help us with becoming stronger Alchemist. After a year of training we committed the ultimate taboo, and now we know why. We tried to bring our mother back but it backfired on us. They took Al's body as well as my left leg. I revived his soul at least into this suit of armor and it cost me my right arm. And ever since that day three years ago, I promised to Al, to others that I was going to get my little brother's body back no matter what it took. No one's going to stop me from getting my little brother back." Ed looked at Tarin with fire in his eyes. He had a look that I haven't seen in a while. It was the same look he had when I first met him.

Rin's eyes had softened some and she smiled. "I must say, for such two young boys you were able to perform such an advanced level of alchemy, may it been forbid or not. I'm also impressed with you Ed, for placing your brother's soul into a suit of armor. Though he can't use most of his basic human senses anymore it was still smart." She stood from her leaning on the desk and walked over to them. "As to why you two did it, I shouldn't blame you. You had good intentions as to why you two did it. Many have tried and majority has died. Thanks for telling us this, even when could've sugar-coated it. And Colonel Mustang, I see you clearly have incredible faith in these two boys so much and want to help them. And as a member of this team I'll also do my part in helping them getting their bodies back as well."

"Really Lieutenant Colonel?" Al asked.

"You bet ya. And I'll have some help too; right girls?" Lynn and Taylor both nodded.

I smirked at them. "Would you four excuse us? I would like to have a word with Tarin." They got up from where they were and left out of the office, leaving me and Tarin. "That really was a speech you gave them. So, why'd you have me called from a meeting to be here?"

She looked at me with her eyebrows arched together. "You liar, your meeting ended way before I called you in here." I laughed at her and walked past her to the desk she was previously at. "Anyway I just called you in here encase I needed some back-up."

"Back-up? Is this from the same woman who I saw taken out most of the Fuhrer's guards?"

"That's a different story." She scoffed. She then had walked to the desk and sat on it. "I meant with them. I'm not really much of a person to give out a speech but I will talk. And I was also a little scared that Ed might have gone berserk. I also wouldn't have really guessed they would have tried human transmutation at the age they did. I don't know how you've been doing it but you've really taken good care of those boys."

"Yeah. And you seem to have taken it better than I did. When I first found out they did a taboo I exploded at them. But I had saw that they had potential and given them a chance to enroll in the military through the State Alchemist program." I mentally recalled that day. "And after he explained to you I noticed the sympathy in your eyes. Mind telling a little about that?"

"I guess since you can know. Ed spoke of them losing their mother, I know how that is. Both of my parents died when I was young. First my dad then after some few years it was my mom. We had a soon-to-be step-father but he left us when she died. All of this happened so quickly, Taylor wasn't old enough to remember our dad but she was devastated when mom died. Afterwards it became just us and our grandparents.

"Things had seemed to go downhill to me so I decided that when I thought I was old enough I'd join in the military to help support me and Taylor. All the time I continue to wonder what it would be like if they were still around." Rin was looking as if she wanted to cry but held it in. I'm betting her remembering all that happen throughout her life was really frustrating.

"I lost my parent as well." I blurted out. She looked at me with a little shock and I could clearly see a tear threatening to fall out of her eye. "They both died when I was a kid too. I think I also see why you don't like to openly tell about yourself. You feel a little pained and upset when you think back on the bad things. Just so you know there are others who are like that too; you're not the only one. So I want you to start telling us about these things or if anything's the matter with you so it'll hurt less. That includes Hawkeye and the others, Ed and Al, and me as well."

She looked at me with wide eyes as a few tears fell down her cheek. Wiping them away she smiles. "Thanks, I'll do that."

-X-

(A/N: Okay, the chapter didn't go as I originally planned but I hoped you liked it.)

-X-


	12. Author's Note!

Author's Note!

Salutations readers and fans of Fullmetal Alchemist! First I would like to thank all of you who have been reading 'Love me differently' and those who have been sending in reviews and adding this story to alerts. It really warms my heart to see this and out of joy and happiness I want to pass out presents XD *throws confetti, cookies, and Alphonse and Edward plushies*

As I know you all may have noticed is that I've been unable to update in the pass few months. My laptop began to act dumber than usual and so me and my mom have made many calls to get it fixed, sadly the reason it's not fixed yet is because my mother has yet to find time to get it sent off for repairs. For that I am very sorry. But, not to worry my fellow FMA lovers. Your Hime has not forgotten about any of my work since and is still thinking and working on it. Hopefully no one thought I was on hiatus because that would not be true. I will hopefully be back updating as soon as I can so please continue to wait patiently and continue with your support.

Sincerely yours,

Hime ;)


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Okay, so I'm sneaking-ly posting this up in class (Dual enrolled for College, hells yeah!) I don't have anything better to do so I thought, might as well. Sorry got the delay and thanks for the reviews and favorite adding's ^_^)

Roy's P.O.V.

"Excuse me, Colonel. Do you know where Rin is?"

"She's not in. She left not a while ago to pick up some supplies."

"Oh… Do you know-"

"Taylor, do you want you can take a seat and wait on your sister to come back?"

"Uh…" The young woman stood before me with a slightly pink face, it's almost laughable. "All right, I see… Well, are Ed and Al here? You know, so I'll have someone to talk to, since Lynn went off with Lt. Hawkeye."

"They aren't here yet either." I looked up again from my work to see her still standing there. I sighed. She was giving me puppy-dogs eyes. It's not as effective as Elicia's but I felt like wanting to give her candy or something. "Look, I have work that needs to be done by the afternoon so if you want something then-"

"We can talk. You know about different things. Anything." She smiled. I actually gave into her request and let her proceed on. She began with asking question that involved the Ishvalan war and my flame alchemy, something I sort of predicted. In return I asked her about her alchemy. "Well, I don't have a particular art of alchemy but I would say that I've done some practice with the different elements. Mostly water and earth."

"So you're following in your sisters footsteps. That's common for siblings to be like that. You must really look up to your sister don't you?" I then saw the look she was giving me I got confused. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. It's just that… why do you seem so interested in Rin?" That… I did not see coming. She looked at me like she had this on her mind for some time. I just looked at her. "Don't give me that look! I just wanna know what kind of relationship you guys have. We've been here for a little less than a month now and each time I come here something between you and my sister comes up."

"Taylor, you only come by here at least once or twice out of the week. And you've only been in East City for three weeks."

"… Anyways. The thing is that I wanna know what's between you two."

"There is nothing between Rin and me." I explained to her, leaning back in my chair. "We just have a business relationship: superior and subordinate. Nothing more."

"'Superior and subordinate', huh? By the way Rin talks about you, you don't seem very superior to her." Taylor said a in a low voice so I wouldn't hear, but I did. "The point I want to get at right now is that I want you to take my sister out." Now that completely threw me off. I had almost slipped out of my chair on that one.

"You want me to take Rin out? Like on a date?" When she nodded I felt a bit unsure. Just the other day I asked Rin out on my own decision and she basically told me no. She also implied I could have another chance but this felt too soon in between.

It was also a shock that it was her sister telling me to. Her YOUNGER sister. It's usually that the younger siblings would want to keep the other to themselves.

I tried getting my cool back together. "So, you are asking me to take your sister out on a date?"

"Must I continue to repeat myself? Yes, I am asking you to date my sister." She folded her arms over her chest.

"A bit ironic to me. Why, may I ask, do you wish for me to?"

"Because, unlike most of these guys, you have some class. Even though you are a womanizer, or so I've heard. I just want Rin to go out and have some fun. Ever since she's been here it's nothing but work and errands for her to run. I just need her to relax. That's where you come in Colonel. You take her for a time of her life and she will hopefully be less of a drag."

"I see." I sat there and thought over all she had said for a minute. "All right, I'll do. And after this little talk we've had I notice a more alikeness in you and Rin."

"What is it?"

"You two have a talking thing."

She just made a face that had her resembling Tarin even more. She was about to turn around until she turned back to me. "And don't talk to her about it just yet, I'll tell her personal." She turned again then again back to me. "Oh! And I since its Friday, the date will be tomorrow." She then did her double turn thing once more. "And one last thing… If whatever happens after this date changes you guys relationship in a big turn, you will have to deal me and Lynn." She turned around and finally walked away. All before that last little time I was okay, but now… a little scared.

-X-

Rin's P.O.V.

"Okay you guys I'm leaving for the day! See ya next week." I waved at the others as I walked out the office. I was happy for the day I don't believe things could get better. Earlier today while I was out getting office supplies I ran across the little boutique shop and the cutest outfit. When I got back to the office I had gotten a letter and some money from my grandparents. They had also sent me a gift but it was delivered to our new house here in East City. And speaking of a new house, the extra renovations should be done by at least tomorrow or Sunday. There is absolutely no way this day can possibly fall out of the sky.

"Hey Silvers."

I blinked out of my little imaginary world to find the voice that called my name. Looking down the hall behind me I sighed lightly and waved. "Hi Evans."

It was Aaron Evans. I met him the other day when he offered to help me carry some files to the General's office. He says that a gentleman should always help a lady; cheesy, but true. Ever since we've either see each other in the morning or maybe during lunch breaks. He walked up the hallway to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Well it looks like you're off already. Lucky you; I don't get off for at least another hour. They are definitely working me too hard."

"Well that's because I have things to attend to is all. And you should be happy to work a little longer. That'll equal up to more pay. Well, I really have to get going. Bye Evans." I started walking off in my originally direction. Before long he'd caught up to me.

"I told you to call me Aaron. Evans makes me sound like my father. How about I be a gentleman and walk you home? A lady shouldn't have to walk alone at this time of evening."

"'Cause Evans, you still have some work to do for the next hour and it's only six in the evening. I believe I can see myself home." He then walked in front of me, blocking between and the door which was my way out. "I'm not sure if you noticed but you are in the way of the door which is on my way home."

"Since I don't get off for another hour, why don't you stay 'til then and then I can walk you home." Evans said with a smile on his face. He began blocking the door from every angle I tried to go. The smile on his face only got bigger. "If you a taller you might have gotten through by now. But your height is one of the cute things about you so you shouldn't want that to change."

I felt myself blush a little. "Shuddup!"

"And that little southern accent you get sometimes makes you even cuter."

"I said shuddup! Shuddup. Shuddup. And don't call me cute like that." I yelled at him. As I yelled at him, I noticed his smile turn to a frown and was looking past me. I turned to see who he was looking at and felt like things may have gotten worse. "Colonel Mustang."

He had walked up to us switching his eyes from me to Evans. "Lieutenant Colonel. And…"

"It's 1st Lieutenant Evans." He corrected his name for Roy. I could see the glare Evans was giving out.

"All right. What seems to be the problem here?"

I was about to explain but Evans bet me to the punch. "There's no problem here. Just a couple of people talking until someone else came out of nowhere ruining their conversation." When he explained his story it popped back to me. Evans has a strong dislike for the Colonel. I don't exactly know why, but he told me that he can't stand him. "Right, Tarin?"

"Huh?" I feel dumb now; I haven't a clue what is going on.

"I said, 'Aren't I right?'" He repeated himself.

I didn't know what to do or say. I looked back and forth between the two. "You guys know what? You can just continue this little talk without me. You know what they say, two's couple but three's a crowd. So I'll just be going on home-"

"That's why I had come down here." Mustang said. "Taylor had called and asked if I could drive you home. She said they needed you there as soon as possible."

"Okay let's go." I took this window of opportunity and made my way out the door. I don't think I could stand there with all the tension coming from Evans. Looking back, I saw Roy had come out the door walking rather slowly. Maybe because I rushed out so quickly. "Sorry I left so fast. I was just in a rush to get home." I sounded innocent. He just continued walking and he passed me. _'What was that? Is he mad at me or something?'_

I started to try and caught up with him at a slower pace. I observed him to see if there was something a matter. _'He seems fine. Not looking angry or frustrated or anything. He's not walking all tensed like he's upset. No signs of anything unless he's in thought or just paying attention to where he's going. So what the hell is wrong? Ugh… He's confusing me and I can't stand it. I shouldn't even be worried about it, not like I really care or anything. So why am I making a fuss like I do?'_ Before I knew it I accidentally ran into something and it was hard. _'Dammit ow!' _When I snapped out of it I looked and I saw I ran it the corner end of a wall; that explains my now aching shoulder. _'Oh gawd, felt like I got shot or something!'_

"Are you all right?" I heard Roy ask me. I just nodded not even looking up at him due to embarrassment and shame. "You should've been paying attention to where you were going. I tried talking and warning you, but you were mumbling to yourself about something and wasn't looking." What he just said made me feel even worse. I most definitely couldn't face him now. "Anyway, we're at the car, so get in."

I complied with hesitation. When we were both in the car he sped off the curb. I just decided to stay in my own little bubble, hoping he'll just magically already know where I lived and dropped me off so I could go. But after getting to deep into the silence he finally broke it.

"What's wrong, Tarin? You haven't said a word since we were at H.Q. and you've been acting weird. Mind telling what's wrong?"

'_What's the matter is that I'm somehow crazy and ran into the wall. And now I can't face the embarrassment.'_ I yelled in my mind but instead I quietly said, "No, it's nothing. I'm just ready to get home, is all."

"Tarin, don't lie to me. Without your poker face it's pretty easy to tell when you are lying. I've told you if anything is wrong with you let us know or something."

I grumbled a little. "So, what if I am lying? There are some things you don't tell people." I look over to him after hearing him sighing.

He then looked back at me from the corner of his eye and to the road. "Rin… What's our relationship?"

I felt go big; that had really taken me off guard. "Huh? Our relationship…?" He nodded and kept his eyes focused on the road. "Uh… Our relationship is, um… I'd say, maybe, an acquaintance or more of a weird friendship. I mean, we get along most of the day but between that we might get a little miffed with the other. It is really hard to explain to an exact point… What do you think about it?"

"What I think? Probably all what you've just said. We have a few quarrels, but nothing serious."

"Nothing serious?" I repeated half his statement loudly. "You almost burnt me. TWICE!"

"You asked me to demonstrate how my gloves worked and I did. The second time was by accident." I saw that sly grin creepy on his face. "You threw water on me."

"That's 'cause ya had pissed me off. Ya know, just drop it." I crossed my arms and turn away from him. Hearing him roar in laughter at my reaction loosened me back up.

Looking back at Roy I thought of the question he had asked me. _'What really is our relationship? It can't be a superior-subordinate one: I don't believe I respect him enough nor see him as that. To be truthful, but I don't think I'd say it to his face soon, I think we have a nice friendship. Roy can be a nice and compassionate person some of the time and he's grown to be easier to talk to. He's never really done anything bad towards me no matter what I did. Not thinking of when we first got off on the wrong foot we've mostly gotten along great. Nice, kind, sweet, and to say the least he does look nice.'_ I continued to keep my eyes on him as he drove. "Ro-"

"I think we're here." He said, stopping the car. I looked out the window and saw that we were indeed at my house. "This is the place right?" I nodded. "Figures. You'd be the one person to want to live near the outskirts of the city."

"It's not that far, only a nice walk from work." I retorted. I stepped out of the car and heading to the front door. We were able to get a nice two story brick house that was not all that far from the city as well as a mile and a half off from the inside of the actually city limit; I guessed I was just use to this kind of living. The house as well reminded me of our home back in South City a little. The only difference is that this one isn't as wide or as big.

When I got up the front steps to the door, it burst open from the other side. And there was Taylor looking out the front door. "Well it took you guys long enough to get here. I know you guys weren't stuck in traffic."

"What do you mean 'took you guys long enough'? I came straight here from work and only got off at least twenty minutes ago. And why'd you have Roy drive me home?"

"Hello Colonel Mustang!" She ignored me and called out to him. I heard his footsteps as he walked towards the house. "Why won't you come inside and talk, we have a lovely living room area."

I thumped her in the head. "Stupid! We are having this place renovated. Don't just invite someone inside."

"Alright. But I need to talk to the Colonel for a minute, if you mind please?" She asked. I shrugged and went on into the house.

'_What was that about?'_

(Hime: Okay I'd just like to say a few things. First…

**Emi: I believe Evans' hot!**

Hime: … That was… random. Even for you.

**Emi: Well I feel I don't get much time to talk.**

Hime: Yeah you do. Anyway what I have to say is-

Sora: What do the characters actually look like? I bet Taylor's cute but not compared to Kairi.

Hime: What the- Why the hell are you here? You aren't even in the story or even related! Anyways the Key Blade kid is right. I want to know what you guys think my character look like from your view. My friends, who are artist, were asking the other day and one of them wanted to draw them. Now I wanna see what you all see so-

**Emi: It'd be nice if you guys could send a pic to us. I came up with the idea though.**

Hime & Sora: Liar.

**Emi: Whatevs. So what was the other thing Hime?**

Hime: … That feeling you get when you hit your shoulder on a wall or your hip on the sharp corner of a table. Feels like you got shot… Well that's all for now. Hime out!

**Emi: Emi out!**

Sora: Sora out! That was cool.)

-X-


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'_Wha-What happened? Dammit, I remember now! Those people… All those people… and that little girl.' I thought to myself. I felt like I was lying down, I wanted to get up but my body didn't respond and it hurt like hell. 'Damn, I feel so useless.'_

"_Tarin…" I heard a voice call out to me. "Tarin, are ya wake? If ya are then I should tell ya not ta move much. Ya got hurt really badly out there missy." The voice was sort of late on the pain part. I opened my eyes and began to focus them from the blurriness. When I could see clearly I looked over to the owner of the voice. Tamara Bonds, she's a medical specialist and a close friend of mine. "Hey there. We all were gettin' sick and worried about ya, Rin."_

"_Tam, where am I?"_

"_Ya ask the silliest questions. You're in the infirmary. But in location, we're still in Ishval sweetie." She tried playing a light smile on her face. "But I don't want ya worrying about that sweetie. You're going home."_

"_What?" I accidently shot up from my horizontal position and pain went throughout my entire body. Letting out a blood curdling scream, Tam came and put me back in my previous state on the bed. After calming down I asked again, "What do you mean I'm going home?"_

"_What do ya mean 'what do I mean'? You are going home." She enunciated her words and spoke them properly then she usually does. "The war's over and done. After ya last act, the last remaining few are dealt with. We have no otha reason ta stay here so we jus' go on home. Tarin, sweetie, you are now a war hero of Amestris. You're a hero of the Ishvalan war." She patted my shoulder. I looked at her before looking away to the other side of the room. I felt the warmth of her hand disappear from my shoulder. "I know this is very difficult for ya, but the worst is ova now. We can jus'… Rin?"_

_I had started to cry. Hot, salty tears just flowed down my face onto my pillow. The only thing that's running through my mind was all the things I've witnessed and encountered as long as I've been here. From lifeless corpse to people getting shot to imaging the things that may have happen each time I preformed my alchemy to exterminate lives._

_Soon felt like something inside me wanted to be let loose. I cried louder and louder. Feeling my arms and legging hitting things as I moved them. I felt like I didn't have control over myself yet I knew exactly what I was doing. After few minutes I felt myself being pinned down by others._

_That was my first time. That was my first time feeling traumatized._

-X-

I groaned as I flipped over on my side. When I did I was harshly greeted by the bright morning sun that was coming through my windows and curtains and window. _'Note to self: get darker curtains.'_ Flipping to the other side, hoping to get more sleep, I heard a loud noise. "What the hell was… Oh yeah, the renovations." I just reluctantly got out of bed and made my way to the hall.

The sounds were louder when I walked out of my room and down the hall to Taylor's room. When I went in there was no one there. I checked Lynn's room and got the same results. I walked back to my room, took out some clothes, and headed to the downstairs bathroom we had to use until our upstairs one was ready. I showered, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and fixed my hair while in there. After that I headed to the kitchen and made some breakfast even though it was past noon.

"Hey Rin." Lynn popped in the kitchen. She ran up to me with a hug while I just patted her on the head.

"Hey. Do you know where Tayl went? I was surprised not to find her in her room or telling us to clean up."

"She left a while ago. Said she needed some shopping done and get groceries." I nodded to her and went back to cooking. I felt her eyes on me and it was getting annoying. She must have noticed because she spoke up. "Uh Rin, your hair. It's g-"

"I know, I know. No one that really matters is here so I'll fix it later. Now, I'm cooking and I know you want some." I watched her nod and started to make a double lunch.

After about an hour later we were just starting to wash the dishes as Taylor came in. We saw her with groceries and two big shopping bags. "I am so sorry I was out so long, there was mob of people in the stores."

"You should be sorry." Lynn turned from drying a plate. "You missed lunch… well, more of a brunch. Sorry we didn't leave you anything."

"That's okay." Taylor made her way in the kitchen and sat all the bags on the table. She and Lynn started putting up all the groceries while I finished my chore. "Hey Rin. Do you have anything planned lately?"

"Nope. Not at least for today though. In a couple of days I have an assignment where I have to go on as an escort with the brothers is all. The Elric's are supposed to be going to their mechanic. I wanted to know if you two would want to come with."

"Sure, we're in for it." She replied. I saw the way she was looking around like she's thinking about something. "So, you have nothing to do today? At all?"

"What are you planning?"

"What, I can't know what my sister is doing today? I'm just wanna help with some responsibilities."

"Okay. So what are you doing today?"

"Half my days gone. Later I might go to the park for a walk."

"You better not be with some strange punk kid. I don't want any boy trying to get at my little sister without knowing him. Same goes for you Cathelynn: no boys unless I have seen them and ya'll received my say so."

That pushed her button big time. "It's not even that and I can have encounters with the opposite sex if I please."

I giggled a little bit and sat down at the table. "Wow. You're using such educated word and you don't even have on your glasses. Otherwise it looks as if you're only trying to sound smarty." I started laughing a little more at this point. Taylor wears her glasses only when she in the house, other than that she has a pair of contacts she wears when she goes out or if others come around. She had gotten up and semi-stomped out of the room. I got back up from my chair and stretched a little. "Well Lynn, I'll be in my study if you guys need anything. And make sure Tayl doesn't try anything."

"Okay. Though it does sound a bit vice-versa, I'll make sure of it."

I walked out and headed to my private study room.

-X-

"Alright, everything's set. Now just one more thing before I start." I pulled at the rubber band that held my hair in a ponytail. Pulling it out of my hair I felt as the hair fell on passed my shoulders and examined it. "It may not be as long as it used to be but it's still almost as annoying. Least I have less to take care of now." Looking in front of me at a vile of dark brown liquid in a bowl, I began my task.

I leaned a little forward so ends of my loose hair were touching the substance. Concentrating, I slapped my hands together before slamming them down around the bowl. I could almost feel the alchemy work on my hair as my hair became the same color as the liquid. Finishing, I combed my fingers through my hair and looked it over.

"I did a nice job here. Beautiful, brown, and full of lust." I then got from my spot and started to straighten up the room. Before being able to do much there was a knock on the door. "What is it?"

"Rin, you have to come out and get changed." It was Taylor's voice. I could tell now she wasn't mad anymore. I walked to the door and unlocked it. Once I had, she grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the stairway. "Hurry up Rin. We don't have much time for you to get dressed."

"What are you talking about? Get dressed for what?"

"I can't explain right now, just go and-" She was interrupted by the doorbell. "Too late! Come on." She tried pulling harder but I was able to get out of her grip and get to the door.

"Seriously Tayl, you are having major issues. Whatever it is you have planned, it might be okay if we're a little late." I then opened the door to see who it was. Immediately I felt my jaw drop. "R-r-r-r… Roy?"

Roy's P.O.V.

When the door opened I was a bit astonished to see Tarin in her current condition. She was wearing an oversized shirt with a pair of pants that looked too big for her and her hair wasn't in a ponytail as usual. When she looked up at me, I saw her eyes go big and her jaw dropped.

"R-r-r-r… Roy?" Was all that she stuttered out.

I just looked her over again for a second time. "I'm guessing you aren't ready yet?" She continued staring. Next thing I know she shut the door in my face. All that was heard from the other side was yelling, screaming, and talking. _'This might have been a really bad idea.'_

After a few moments the door opened again but this time it was Lynn who answered. "We're sorry Mr. Mustang but after what I just witnessed there was some confusion. Taylor said she had forgotten to tell Rin you two were supposed to be going out on a date and Rin freaked out on her."

"I see. Well is it a bad time for me to be here? I could just leave and-"

"Oh no, no, no." She waved her hands in the air. "I was told to make sure you do not leave. You can come in and sit and wait while I make you something to drink."

I accepted the offer, knowing I won't be able to get a chance to leave and come back. I walked in and sat in the living room until Lynn brought me a drink. "We're ready up here!" We heard Taylor as she appeared on the top of the staircase. "I present the elegant, my sister, Tarin."

As Tarin came in view on the stairway I stood from my seat to see her. She had on a light pink shirt that had one strap going over her shoulder, a black skirt (a miniskirt to be exact), and a pair of what looked like from my view black wedged heels. When she got to the bottom step I walked over to her and her sister. "You look nice. Different than usual, but really nice."

She turned her head away a little with a slight shade on red on her cheeks. "Thanks. You look nice too Roy." She said softly.

"Okay before you two go there are some ground rules. Even for Tarin." Taylor came in between us. "She has to be home by one o'clock; I don't wanna see either of you two 'loose-as-a-goose' drunk when you get back; and finally I don't want neither of you make me aunt-"

"Okay Tayl, we get it." The older sister said. "I think we are both old enough to know what we shouldn't get into. You're being worse than Gran."

"Whatever. I just want you guys to have fun." She smiled at us. "And make sure she stays out of trouble."

"I'll make sure to do that." I assured her. I then grabbed Tarin's hand and we walked out the door to my car. When we got in I looked over to her. "Where do you want to go first?"

Tarin still didn't look at me. "It doesn't matter. Anywhere I guess." I wanted to question her more but pushed it aside and drove on. "Roy, why did you and Tayl plan for us to on a date behind my back and didn't even bother to tell me about it?" That was sudden.

"It was mostly her idea. I was against at first because you shot me down when I first asked. But after having her argue about it, I decided it'd be fun."

"So you're taking me out because my little sister told you to?"

"No, I wanted to. I just think you wouldn't really give me a chance. Almost every other time I'm with you, you claim I'm flirting."

"Well sometimes you do. Other times I just want to mess with your head is all." I saw that she finally cracked a real smile since we've left her house. "I guess I'll just have to give this night, and you, a chance."

I stopped the car and parked it close to our first destination. "I'll try to make this a good night for the both of us, Rin."

-X-

(Hime: OMG, I got these two on a date. I wasn't going to let it happen this earlier but what the hell. I wonder what I should plan for them.

**Emi: Let them get attacked and Roy saves Rin…**

Hime: Hmm… That's an intellectual and intriguing proposal.

**Emi: What have I said about using big words?**

Hime: *sigh* I might choke on one.

-X-


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(A/N: I dedicate this chapter to one of my besties Necey for trying to convince to make a lemon chapter but I had to settle with just some basic romance.)

Roy's P.O.V.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"It was nice, not better than one of my favorites, but nice."

We had just walked out of the building of are first event of the evening: the theater. I decided to take Rin to a play after Taylor had told me that she liked plays and music. Plays weren't really my thing but the younger sister insisted.

"It had a good concept but the actor they choose to be in it weren't into their characters. Now my favorite play back home-"

"Old McDonald?" I joked. She elbowed me playful in the arm.

"No! My favorite play back home was 'My Kitten'. It was about this young girl, all she wanted for the man she loved to return her feelings and for the people around her to see her as more than what they saw, a rich woman. One day she made a wish for all of that to come true and it somehow backfired and turned into a kitten, but as a side effect to that once every week she'd turn back human but for only a short time. As a kitten she somehow landed a way to live with the man she loved, disguised a cat that is. Then after living with him she figured out how he truly felt for her."

"That was a… very descriptive summary." I said a little slowly, and she elbowed me again. "Now that we're finished here, how about we go somewhere and get something to eat? I know you should be hungry."

"What makes you say that?" She asked and glared at me.

"I didn't mean anything. Look Rin; let's try not to fight tonight. Let's just let everything else aside and just have a nice evening."

"Well on my behalf, I am having fun." She then walked up ahead of me. Before long she had stopped in front of a shop window. "But it could be more fun if I could go in and look at this." She pointed in the window as I caught back up with her. What she was pointing at was a silver chained necklace that had a heart charm on it.

After looking at the necklace I peeked over at the price. _'Whoa. That's a lot for a small piece of jewelry.'_ I looked at Rin from the corner on my eye and saw how she was looking at it. "When do you plan on buying it? It's pretty expensive."

"Yeah, I know. I first saw it a few weeks ago and when I saw the price I thought I could buy it easily with my pay. But with the bills and having to take care of not only myself but Taylor and Lynn as well, it would take a while and the necklace would be gone by then. Anyways I don't really need it. It's just gonna be another material possession is all."

I saw the sad look on her face as she said that. Thinking fast, I grabbed her hand and we started walking in our previous direction. "Come on. It may not be a necklace but I'll take you to one of the best restaurants in the city." I felt her try and keep up with my pace and knew she was giving me weird looks. "I promise, after dinner you'll be much better." We continued walking for a while until we finally came to the restaurant I had made reservations for. We walked in, seat down, and ordered something to drink. "Do you like it?" I asked.

"Like it…? It's beautiful in so many ways." She exclaimed. She looked around at everything, she looked truly amazed. There were paintings and chandeliers everywhere, beautiful dimmed lighting as well as a lit candle on each table to give into the ambiance, entertainment that included a band playing soft music, and a nice bar.

All I did was watch how she was astounded by the décor of the place. There was just something about Tarin, but I could never put my finger on it. "You must not be really use to places like this?"

"Well I sort of am but at the same time I'm not. I've been to lots of restaurants like this before. I just haven't been to any really recently." She sat herself comfortably in her seat. The waiter had come back with some wine and poured some for us. We both made a toast and drunk it. "You must always bring your dates here, don't you?" She smiled.

I raised an eyebrow. "On the contrary, this place opened not that long ago. You are the first woman I've brought here."

"Hmm… lucky me"

"You said you have been to lots of restaurants like this before. I might have guessed the few dates you've been on have brought you to a restaurant like this?"

"Other than some special occasions and when I feel like treating myself to something nice, some guy may come along and invite me to dinner. Just because I said I haven't had that many dates in a while doesn't mean that someone won't want to take me anywhere nice. Some guys may want to try to spoil a girl."

"I'm not saying that, I was just making conversation."

"Okay then. I'm betting you bring girls to restaurant like this just to spoil them so they'll be into you more."

"It hurts me that you think of me like that. I don't believe in spoiling a woman. I believe that relationships are pass things like this." I took a sip of wine before and looked around. That's when my gaze stopped upon the band in the room. "You like to sing right?" She slowly nodded while looking at me a little astonished. I then called over a random waiter and whispered something to them. After they walked away I look back to Rin whose eyebrows were arched together. "What?"

"Roy, what did you just do?"

"You'll see."

Before long, lights dimmed down and, who we guess apparently was, the owner of the restaurant was in front of where the band was. "Ladies and gentleman, I am interrupting this beautiful evening for a special announcement. Someone here has requested to sing a song here tonight: a young woman by the name of Tarin Silvers."

Almost immediately a spotlight shone on our table. "Roy what is-" Rin was cut off short when a waiter came to the table and whisked her away to where the owner was formerly standing. She looked out at the crowd and seemed nervous but she quickly shook it off. "Hello. Uh… well since there looks to be a lot of couples out tonight I'll dedicate this to all the couples in the room." She went over and whispered something to the person who in was in charge of the band and they then started to play some soft music.

_Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial_

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, Yeah

Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah

If I ain't got you with me baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby

The entire restaurant roared in applauses. Most people were even giving her a standing ovation. I couldn't help but look at Tarin as she walked back to the table. All I could think of to tell her was, "That was truly outstanding Tarin."

Tarin's P.O.V.

After dinner was over Roy said he had one other surprise for me for the night. It must have been in walking distance because we hadn't used the car since we went to the theater. Having to walk around who-knows-where my curiosity was really peaking at the point of explosion.

"Tell me where we're going. Please!"

"I can't tell you until we get there." He hadn't even turned around to look at me when he responded.

"Come on." I was whining at this point. "We've been walking for so long and my feet are starting to kill me in these shoes." At my estimation, we been walking for at least five straight minutes and these damned shoes weren't helping me at all. I then noticed that he had slowed down to a stop.

He finally looked at me from over his shoulder with a smirk. "I have a question: do you believe romantic spots are cheesy?"

I gave him a questionable look, I knew it. "It depends: are we about to walk on some beach or a ride on a boat or did you put together some expensive setting? Those are all a little cheesy but cute at once. Why?"

"You'll see." He grabbed my hand again and started walking until I noticed the scenery around us. We were on a small hill by the looks of it and right above us you could see the stars and moon perfectly in the sky. "What do you think of this?"

Not even thinking about I said, "It's spectacular." I was actually breathless to say the least. In all my times I've gone out whether it was with another person or on my own I've never seen anything like it. I felt myself being pulled by Roy so we sat on the ground. The grass felt so good underneath us. I felt so relaxed as I leaned my head on Roy's shoulder. I wouldn't have guessed that he would bring me to a place like this. The play was nice and the restaurant was fantastic but neither of them could compare to this. This whole thing, this entire night went through like a dream. "I'm glad we came out tonight. Everything was wonderful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." I felt his arm come around my waist. We both seemed to have looked at each other at the same and eyes mirrored the other. I felt his breath on my face as he came closer to me. I soon felt a pair of lips on mine. They were warm and sweet just how I believed he was at that moment. "Tarin…" he breathed against my lips before stealing another kiss. He slowly descended me until my back was on the ground with him still on top of me. He had his self supported using his arm so he wouldn't crush my body with his.

I felt myself getting hot. When I tried to stop to get air, Roy went from my lips to the side on my neck. I felt as he kissed and lick spots on my neck until he found what he was looking for. I squeaked inward a little when he had found my sweet spot. Feeling him smile, he stayed in that same spot and was ravishing it with his mouth.

"Roy… Roy, I think we…" I couldn't get my words out right; the most that had come out of my mouth were moans.

He stopped and lifted his head so he could see my face again. "It sounds like you were really enjoying this."

"I think we should stop!" I said to him. I had my head turned from him at this point. "I, I… I just don't think we should go any further than this. You know… just to be safe?" I couldn't look Roy in his face. His eyes staring into mine may have driven me insane after what just happened. _'I'm such a coward.'_

"I understand." He said and pecked a small kiss on my forehead. "I'll just take you home before your sister tries to come and kill me."

I nodded and he got up from over me and helped me up. After we dusted ourselves off I followed him to his car.

-X-

We get back to the house and Roy had insisted he'd walk me to the door, no matter how much I told him he didn't have to. We make it to the stairs before he stops me. "I'm glad we got have this time. Did you have fun?" He asked.

I just nodded. I still hadn't looked him straight in the face since our little moment earlier or when we were in the car. _'I just feel a little weird. It's mostly about what happened earlier on the hill. Roy was very nice to me all evening and I enjoyed it all, but what we did… I just can't-'_ I was knocked out of my meditations by Roy's hands on my shoulders. I looked at him for a split second before looking back down, seeing the concerned look on his face. "What? Why are you looking like that?" His grip then had gotten a little more firm.

"I know you well enough Rin. You haven't said a word to me or looked me in the face since earlier. I know that there is something wrong with you and you're not telling me what it is. Haven't I told you to tell if something is the matter?" His grip had become looser. "Are you confused about something? Embarrassed? Tell me Rin." I didn't comment on any of that. "Has it got anything to do with what we did earlier?" I felt my whole body tense up. I knew he'd get to the point: he's not stupid.

"Yes Roy. What happened then was a little unexpected to me and also a little fast. I think what happened there should stay there."

"Rin… are you trying to say that you regret it?"

"No, I'm not saying that."

"But you are implying it."

"Roy, you don't know what this is doing to me!" I yelled. I then looked back to his face. "What happened back there is something that wasn't supposed to happen and I didn't want to happen. When we kissed I felt… I felt like… ugh! I just don't know okay, I just don't. All I know is that that shouldn't have happened. We weren't supposed to kiss. I wasn't supposed to kiss you." I then started to get scared as his expression on his face got mad.

"So what you're saying is that us having feeling like this isn't suppose to happen? That we should just stay like we were weeks ago? Rin, if you have feeling like we did on that hill you're not suppose to keep them locked up inside. That isn't going to help you at all."

"That's not the-"

"Then what is it, Tarin? Is it fear? Is it commitment? Something from your past or-"

"Trust! It's trust." We both became quiet. All that was heard was our breathing before I continued. "All of my life, I've tried trusting people. I tried trusting people: tried faith, trust, loyalty and where'd it get me? Only to be living in a life of hell. The ones I did trust all hurt me in the end. The only ones who are still around, the ones that I have complete and udder trust: my sister, my grandparents, Lynn." I felt the hot tears start to flow down my cheek. "Ever since my mother died, it seemed that my trust in people decreased. I tried trusting but only got hurt. I have a hard time with fully trusting others outside that circle… and then you… You come out of nowhere and try to get all the information about me that you can, like I'm supposed to trust you so easily. Then you charm me and you use this date to get closer to me. Even though we do have feelings, I can't just-" I was immediately shut up by Roy pulled me by the shoulders and kissing me. It was a long heated kiss. I felt as his tongue licked my lips for an entrance and no matter how much I wanted to give into the temptation I didn't but he got through. The taste of his tongue circling around mine and the feel of his bodily warmth was intoxicating. I didn't want it to stop but…

Roy then ended the kiss and let go of my shoulders. He looked at me with cold eyes, a look he had never given me before. Staring at each other for a few moments he turned and walked away back to his car.

I swiftly turned away and headed inside and closed the door. Once I locked the door I pressed my back against a wall and slid down onto the floor and was crying the hardest I've ever had since I can remember. _'What have I done? What did I just do?'_ All I could think of was that look Roy had given me and it made me cry harder. "Mom, what should I do? Please."

-X-

(Hime: OMG, this had me so happy at first but I'm sad now. Sorry for the sudden emotionally switch. I literally had the urge to punch myself.

**Emi: *sniffs* I even want to punch you and myself for letting you think of that.**

Hime: You see! To tell you the truth that was the first romance scene I've written in a very, very long while, I hope it was good. Also the song that helped inspire the chapter and was used was 'If I Ain't Got You' by Alicia Keys. So as you can see I do not own the song nor the person for made it so beautiful.)

-X-


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Taylor's P.O.V.

I'm sitting here on Tarin's bed watching her back and forth as she tries to pack her suitcase. Today was when she had to help escort the Elric brothers on their trip to somewhere. "Rin, you wouldn't be rushing like this if you hadn't procrastinated like you always do. You been knew about the trip so why'd you wait?"

She continued to run around her room back and forward for supplies. She almost dropped her stuff when she was about to make her comeback. "For your information, I was busy yesterday. And I actually started last night but got thirsty and fell asleep."

"And that's what you get for drinking too much of your famous chocolate iced-coffee so late at night." I said bluntly. She glared at me with a growl. I ignored her and decided to help by folding clothes into the suitcase. "Rin, can you tell me-"

"I've told you what happened ten times already Taylor. Next time you ask it isn't gonna be any different for the last time I explained."

She either did that 'read you mind thing' we do or just knew I was going to ask her about Saturday night. Yesterday, the morning after her date, I asked her about how her date went. After breakfast was over she finally told me. She said they went to a play; he took her to a beautiful restaurant, and walked and talked for a bit. Each time she explained it I just imagined all, but for some reason something felt out of place. "If you say you had such a good time, then aren't you and the Colonel… you know, together or something?"

She sighed and put her clothes away. "I have other things to worry about then just-"

"Tarin." I said sternly. I knew that was just one of her excuses and won't let her get by with that.

"Okay, jeez. Tayl, you know me good and well. I have small problem with trusting some people. Well at least to a full intent. Either way, I've had people come into my life and trusted with all it being ended with a knife in my back. People are the same; you can only trust those you've known since the beginning."

"Tarin, you know that is not true." I looked at her. "You have to trust those around you knowing that they can be trusted. Just because Dan had-"

"That **man** has nothing to do with anything! That is just a prime example. In majority of people, there are those who try and gain trust in a person and once they see no use in them they'll just throw them away without a care."

I watched as she was huffing and puffing from her yelling. Seeing the emotion all over her face made me cower down some. "I'm sorry Rin. I didn't mean to… I'm sorry."

She had calmed down. "Just forget it. You should go get your things so we can be at the station on time."

I nodded to her and walked out of her room and back to mine. As I proceeded down the hall I remembered Tarin's face: full of anger, sadness, and pain.

-X-

We make it to the train station and see Edward, Alphonse, and Colonel Mustang all waiting on us. Lynn instantly ran over to Ed and Al; she had gotten over being angry at them because she thought they'd hurt me or Rin and was now friends with them. I followed Rin over to Colonel Mustang.

"Good Morning. Lieutenant Colonel Silvers. Taylor." Mustang greeted us. We saluted to him. "It's surprising that you all got here on time."

Tarin scoffed a faked laugh. "It is surprising, ain't it Roy? But we made sure to be here on time because we couldn't wait to see the boys."

"There was no need to be so excited if you were going to be spending an entire week with them."

"Well maybe we just wanted to-"

"Excuse Colonel, when's the train getting here?" I jumped in between them. I had a feeling this may have lead to something unpleasant and jumped in as quickly as I could.

The Colonel looked at me as he smoothed his hair back. "The train should be here shortly. Speaking of time, I need to be getting back to my office. I want you all to be careful and make sure there's no trouble."

"Don't worry; I'll make sure of that." Rin put a thumb up.

"Just so you know you're the main one that I meant for staying out of trouble. The second being Fullmetal." He then walked out of the station.

I saw Rin stick her tongue out at his departed direction. "He really thinks I'm that much of a troublemaker. I'm not bad; I just have a nature of doing mischievous things is all. I don't even get in trouble and…" Everything after that was just blah bleh blah bleh blah to me.

'_Is this how I sound to her sometimes?'_ I looked at her and I believe she didn't notice I wasn't paying attention. "Rin, while you are complaining, does he even know you that well." She froze up. "You can't just keep your whole identity enclosed from everybody. You are gonna have to open up. You did it with Lynn."

"Tayl, I know you're just trying to help but-"

"Hey you guys!" We look over to see Ed waving his hand in the air. "The trains here. Come on!"

I grabbed my sister's hand and we rushed onto train.

-x-

Tarin's P.O.V.

"Welcome to Resembool." I read the sign as we rode by it. After a couple of hours of riding the train we came to the town of Resembool, Ed and Al's hometown. It looks like a friendly little town. They apparently didn't have much up-to-date things for the fact we were riding on the back of a hay cart.

"We know there isn't much here like in the city, but Resembool is a nice place." Alphonse said. "There used to be more production here but after the war some things were destroyed."

"To tell the truth Al, I think it's nice. Reminds me more of home. Doesn't it Tayl?"

"Yeah. We're more use to this kind on scenery than that of the city."

"I thought you guys were from South City?" Ed sat up from lying down in a pile of hay. "When we went there it was about as big as East City." 

"You are right about that one Ed. But after our parents died we had to stay with our grandparents. They live more on the outskirts of town in the rural areas. Wait a second, where's Cathelynn?" We looked around the cart until Lynn popped up out of a pile of hay. "What were you doing down there?"

"Nothing." She shook her head and turned to Ed. "Hey Ed, are guys Amish or something 'cause I've never seen where you had to ride a cart to get somewhere."

Ed and Al both had sweat drops on their heads. I was laughing like a crazed hyena, almost falling off the cart. Taylor was trying to keep from have a small giggle fit herself.

"No we aren't Amish. And Rin stop laughing!" He yelled at me but I couldn't stop. He continued yelling and cursing.

"Brother, we're here." Al announced getting all of our attention. After getting off the cart I glanced at the house over from my view. It was a big crème colored house with a green roof. It appeared to be two-stories with the window and balcony so high up. And then I noticed a sign in the front saying 'Rockbell's Automail.' "This is a friend of ours house and also the shop where she and her grandmother make automail. After our mom died her grandmother became our official guardian."

Ed ran up to the front of the house before the stairs. "Grandma Pinako! Winry! We're back!" He yelled. After a moment something shiny flew from the house and hit Ed square in the head. When it hit the ground I realized it was a wench.

Then a rather short woman with a pipe in her mouth walked out the door. "It's good to see you two are back. You here for your tune up Ed?" She said before sticking the pipe back in her mouth. The woman walked down the stairs to where Ed was now lying half-conscious. Then I guessed she noticed me, 'cause I saw her glance at us through her glasses. "And who might you folks be?"

"Um… My name is Tarin Silvers; this is my younger sister Taylor Silvers and our friend Cathelynn Hawkeye." I introduced. "I was sent here to escort Edward and Alphonse."

She began to look me over. "You are one of the military, aren't you?" I nodded. I wasn't wearing my uniform now so it was sort of obvious she would ask. "Well it's nice to have someone looking after these boys. My name Pinako Rockbell, I'm the boys current guardian."

"It's nice to meet-"

"What have I told you two?" A loud voice came from behind Pinako. I saw a blonde girl walking out of the house, fuming. The girl walked over to the fallen Ed. "Haven't I told you two to call before just coming back? How hard is that to remember?" She was yelling at them like she were their sister; also reminded me of when I first met Ed.

"That's my granddaughter, Winry. She's Ed's personal mechanic." Pinako then turned around and walked back towards the house. We followed her until she stopped. "That's enough Winry, we have other visitors."

Winry stopped her ranting and walked over to us. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Winry." I introduced myself, Tayl, and Lynn to her. "So they sent you guys here to watch over Ed? I'm glad at least someone's keeping him out of trouble." She heard him mumble something and hit him in the head with the wench.

"You two are really something aren't you? You two have got to be close." I laughed.

"All right now, enough of all this nonsense. Let's get you all settled in. Waiting for Ed to get his replacements will take a few days." Pinako said and she motioned us to follow her into the house.

-X-

Roy's P.O.V.

"Hey Chief, have you gotten a call from Ed yet?"

"No. I haven't heard a word from them since they left."

"What about Rin? Didn't she go with them too? She's responsible enough to tell us they're okay."

"No, Havoc, I haven't heard from her neither." I slumped back in my chair.

"Is everything alright there? You've been acting a little… off."

"Havoc, don't you have some work you need to be doing?" I blew him off. He had made a face before walking away. I had no clue what he was talking about. _'I'm not off; I'm perfectly fine.'_

"Sir may I speak with you for a second?" Hawkeye's voice rang through my ear as she stood in front of my desk. "It has to deal with what happened a couple days ago."

I was confused. "A couple of days ago? What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday I went to visit and spend the day with Cathelynn. When I was there I noticed that Tarin was acting a little different. She didn't tell me much but the others said you were out with her the night before. Is there any kind of connection with that night and the way she has been acting?"

"By acting different what do you mean? She's already a bit different as it is so do you mind explaining?"

"I can't say entirely but it was unlike how she usually is. If I could say it was like her regular aura had dulled down but she tried hiding it."

"And you think I have something to do with it?" She nodded. I sighed. "You may have to ask her that, I didn't do anything to make her upset. The last thing that happened was that she had exploded at me."

"Well she must've had her reasons. You most likely crossed a line." Her voice was stern. "I know you seem to be a lady's man to some of the women around here but as you should know not all women are alike. And like you said, Tarin is a bit different. She may not come up to you and act like she is ready to make associates but we can at least try."

"The way she says it that's what she wants and- What are you doing?" I saw that she was completely ignoring me and reached for the phone. "Lieutenant, what are you-"

"You'll see." She turned away and began talking on the phone. I was itching to know who she had called. After a minute she handed the phone to me. "Here sir."

I mumbled an okay, as I grabbed the phone. "Hello…?"

"Hello?" The voice on the other end sounded clueless but I recognized it as Tarin. "Is someone still here?"

"Yes Tarin, it's Mustang. I was calling to check up on you all for going to Resembool."

"Oh, well everything's fine. We got here on time with no real trouble. And after being introduced to Pinako and Winry, they say that Ed may not have to stay as longer as expected." Tarin sounded happier then what Hawkeye had said.

"Well I'm glad to hear that everything's-"

"And Roy, one more thing: I'm sorry." She interrupted me. "You know for yelling at you the other day. It wasn't called for and I think I really overreacted more than I should have. It wasn't your fault or anything like that at all and… I'm just, sorry." She went silent.

I thought over her apology. I couldn't guess what her expression may have been at this point so I didn't know how she felt about her own confession. With Rin it's usually easy to figure out if you match the looks on her face to what she says and how she says it. By the way she said what she said it sounded like she…

"Roy?" Her voice broke me from my thinking. I tried refreshing back into the conversation. "I wanted to know if you'd forgive me."

I slowly felt myself smile. "Of course I forgive you. I understood your reasons that same evening when you told; there was no need for you to even feel any regret about it. That night gave us a chance to know each other more and we did. And like you said a few weeks ago, you weren't ready to get back into the life of dating again so quickly. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah. Yeah you're right." There was then some voices heard in the background on her end of the phone. "Well, it sounds like I'm needed elsewhere now. Good-bye Roy. And thank you." She then hung up the phone.

Just as I put the phone down, Hawkeye appeared at my desk. "Did everything clear up between you two?"

"Yeah; it seemed like it did."

"Good. And here's your paperwork sir." She dropped a stack of papers on my desk.

'_Why me?'_

No one's P.O.V.

She stood there in that same spot even disregarding her name being called from the other room. Standing there with thoughts buzzing through her mind like bees. _'I did it. I apologized. I apologized to him in the best way I could from here. So why?' _Planting down in the closest chair she felt as one tear fell down her face. _'Why? Why do I still feel bad… or just worse.'_


	17. Chapter 15

(A/N: I'll like to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving. And as a gift I present a new chapter. Don't eat to much and explode you guys)

Chapter 15

Tarin's P.O.V.

It's been four days since we had arrived in Resembol with Ed and Al. Things have been going a little slow but well. Ed's has been having to get around with a prosthetic leg and arm so he'll still get by through the day and Al has been helping him if he needed it; which is sometimes funny cause Ed tries to resist getting any. Taylor has been doing anything she can to help repay for our stay which isn't very unusual of her to do. Lynn's mostly been going around playing and annoying Ed whenever she can but other than that she'll be practicing her gunmanship on her free time.

As for me, I just tried to do whatever there was to do and blend in. I helped around the house a little by helping with cooking and cleaning along with Tayl. Ever since we came here I think I've felt more comfortable and at home. It was quiet and tranquil unlike when living in the city. I didn't mind the city life but I was just more used to the rural/country life; which may explain why some tend to call me a country belle. I hate that so. But still I learned to live with what I got. And what I have now is all I need, and that's what I want to believe.

"Rin." Pinako called for me. "Can you come in here for a second please?" I obeyed her request after learning not to disobey; learning from Ed's mishaps I knew not to go against the old woman. I walked into the kitchen and sat in a chair at the table. I watched her in her chair as she blew smoke out her mouth from her pipe. "Rin I see you all are enjoying your little stay in our home I see."

"Oh, yes Pinako. It's really nice out here; so peaceful and quiet. Not like the city."

"Hmm. I see you aren't much of a city girl. That makes both of us." She inhaled from her pipe again and blew out more puffs of smoke. "And you girls are from South City, am I right?" I nodded to her and noticed that she looking at me a little more closer. "Well, I hope you staying here is the same as staying with Anne and Cedric."

"Yes, it's almost like- Wait a second." I jumped out of my chair. "How do you know my grandparents?"

The old woman laughed. "Of course I know them. When I first heard your voice it reminded me a little of Anne. But you remind me more of your mother though."

I went silent and sat back down in my seat. "You knew my parents too?"

"Yep, I've known your grandparents for years, what makes you think I didn't know their only son and daughter-in-law. You are every spit of Thyme's with your looks and attitude but you have Curtis' way of speaking."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The way you end most of your sentences, you inherited your father's way of speech. The only difference is that you say 'is all' and Curtis said 'you know'. Most of the times when he said it he lies about something."

I laughed at what she said. "That was true, but I don't have a problem. It's not like I say it all the time is all… Never mind. But I can't believe you knew my family. The sad thing is that I've never heard them talking about you before."

"They haven't." I could slightly tell she was a little ticked off by it. The glare in her glasses made her look even scarier. "Those two never said a word about me and I was there to help them whenever they needed it. Those two old timers better not have forgotten about Pinako Rockbell."

'_But you're old too.'_ I thought to myself. I wasn't going to let her hear me say that and kill me.

I then noticed that she got from her chair and went to where the phone was. I knew this wouldn't be pretty so I left the room as quickly and quietly as possible heading to the living room. In there I saw Taylor sitting with Winry. After these last couple days I haven't since much of Winry except at dinner or breakfast.

"Hey you two."

Taylor was the first to turn to me. "Hey Rin! Winry was just telling me about how she and the boys grew up together. Well after she gave me an explanation on automail that is."

The blonde haired girl rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry about that, I tend to get really caught up in talking about it."

I walked over to them and sat in a chair close by them. "So finish telling about the mysteries of growing up with Edward and Alphonse Elric. I can guess they weren't the quietest kids in the neighborhood."

"No way. Every time Ed and Al got into something they were more than likely to be in trouble. I would usually be there to try and stop them but they hardly listened. I sometimes thought that they would learn to stop getting in so much trouble, but I believe trouble just follows them."

"That's what I sort of guessed they might've been like." Taylor laughed. "I bet being with them so much got you to like one of them at one point or another." I quickly caught onto the rare slyness of my sister's voice and seeing the slight flinch Winry had made it ever more tempting to be a part of it.

"Yeah Winry, I mean being with someone just about your whole life you're bound to have some sort of feeling at some point in time. Now tell us…"

"Which is it?" We both asked at once.

She then was blushing bright pink. That meant we had her. "I don't… I don't have any feelings like that for either of them. Just because people have been friends for a very long time doesn't mean they are always going to grow to like them like that! Unless… you two have experienced it?" She yelled at us as she pointed an accusing finger at us. They stared at her, at each other, and then back at her and nodded; which shocked her. "Wha? Both of you guys?"

"Yeah, basically." We both said together. Winry stared at us.

"I grew up a little bit of a tomboy and some of them liked that." I said. "Overtime I became a little more lady-like and my mom's looks kicked in, a couple went from friends to a little more. And Taylor, being the cute and adorable younger one, was practically ambushed."

"I wouldn't say that. Just… overly admired." Tayl defended herself.

"Winry, just tell us which of them you might like better than the other; if you can at least answer that." Winry started to blush slightly more before she did the finger motion for us to come closer. When we got close enough she whispered it in our ear. "A-ha! I knew it."

"Wait, what?" Winry started to panic and her face turn tomato red. "Please, Rin, please don't tell." I just turned my head giggling and she asked Taylor the same thing.

"Aww, come on Winry. We won't tell anyone about it anytime soon."

"What do you mean by that?" Winry cried. We laughed at her expression until Pinako walked into the room.

"Girls, the phone's for you; it's your grandmother."

Taylor and I stared at each other to see which would talk on the phone first. I nudged her to go first; she gave me a scowl look and I did one back. After a minute she gave in and went in the kitchen with Pinako.

"Wow, what was that about?" Winry asked me.

"What was what about?"

"That whole thing just now, it was like you two didn't want to talk to your grandmother. Do you guys not like her or something?"

"No it's not that." I leaned back in my chair to get comfortable. "It's just how our Gran is. The first one that gets on the phone with her is the one who receives the questionnaire on what we've been up to. Along with her continuous argument on visiting her and Gramps back at home." Personally, I did it last time so it's Tayl's turn.

"Rin, phone's for you." Taylor yelled from the kitchen.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I said, but inwardly I was groaning in misery. I got up from my seat and made my way back to the kitchen where Taylor was still holding onto the phone. "You guys have only been on the phone for three minutes; why does she wanna switch up now?" I tried whispering.

"Because she's your grandmother too and she wants you." She whispered as well. "Now here." She handed me the phone and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hello…?"

"Why didn't you come to the phone first and sent your sister in here to answer?" It was of course Gran and her fury. "I know about how you two always switch back and forth answering our phone calls! Now you-"

"Gran, calm down." I tried reassuring her on the situation but she wouldn't give. After a few arguments later I finally calmed her down. "Well things over here are just fine. And we've thought about coming back by to visit."

"Mm-hmm, so I've heard. A little birdie also told me that you may have found a new man friend." She said ever so slyly, which I believe may have been inherited too. I knew that was a bad thing. "Maybe when you come and visit you can bring him for me and your grandfather to inspect."

I give it two minutes before this whole thing goes downhill. "No, no. It's nothing like that. We're not together or anything just friends."

"That's not what the birdie told me." She was starting to get blunter, which meant less time before the incline. "Birdie told me you two went on a date. Last I checked friends don't date."

"How about we say some friends can just get together without it being a date and I can shoot that little birdie who told you all of this in the mouth so we can all live happily ever after?"

"Or you can just tell me the truth and if you dare to even hurt the birdie you won't ever have to worry about having any of my home cooked meals ever again as long as you live." I was clearly intimidated now. She was using her sweet scary voice. I could only imagine the look she had while she knew exactly how I looked. "Now explain."

I took a deep breath. "When I first got here he seemed nice but he wanted to know too much. He also went as far as to asking Maes to get info on me. You remember him right?" She confirmed to me she remembered so I continued. "But Maes, being a reliable person he is, didn't tell him really anything so he used other ways. After about a few weeks the turmoil between us simmered down and we got along smoothly. Then some time ago he and Tayl organized this little date that we went on, but I knew nothing about 'til the last minute. But we had a good time during the date until the end of it; we got into a tiff and I've told him, as I've said before to him, I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment because I have so much on my plate. So he did something quick and unexpected then left." I took a long breath from talking so fast. "Did you get all that?"

"I think so. On the last part when you said 'he did something quick and unexpected then left', what exactly did he do?" I didn't say anything. I just thought over on that night. The moments in the restaurant, what had happened on the hill, and what he did before walking off. "Tarin, did that bastard hit you?" That knocked me out of my daydream. "If he did I'll-"

"No, Gran he didn't." I realized that tears were falling down my face and I was sniffling. "He just… he kissed me and walked off is all."

"Oh child, do not scare me like that again." She sighed and relaxed herself. "Well with all of what you just done told me I believe you need to apologize."

"I did."

"To his face?"

"… I haven't seen him in four days, how am I suppose to-"

"Do you remember how I told you and your sister how your grandfather and I first met? I thought he was the sweetest, most handsome, most charming man in the city but he always annoyed me to a point where I wanted to kill him. He would come in the shop that I worked in everyday and distract me every day. Then one day I told him who I felt about it and he said he'd back off.

"After an entire day of not seeing him I felt a wreck; the next day I ran around the entire city looking for him and what he said to me is something I hated but over all loved. He asked, 'Where have you been?' and that he loved me and doesn't want to separate like that again."

I heard Gran sniffling from the other side of the phone. She's rarely told this story since I was a little girl but each time she does tell it she'll tear up. Gramps loves being around her when she tells it and calls her a baby for crying. Either way, I believe it's one of the sweetest love stories I've ever heard.

"So Tarin did that help at all with your little situation?"

"Yeah, a little. I'm going to go up to him the next time I see him and tell how I feel." I had a big smile on my face.

"Right. Now do we to have the baby talk again?"

"Uhh, Gran, I think someone's calling me in the house. I gotta go. Bye." I quickly hung up the phone before she even had a chance to say a word. I could talk to Gran about anything; but her version of 'the birds and the bees' is just too intense.

-x-


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

No P.O.V.

Tarin, Ed, and the gang were on the train headed back to East City. After spending a somewhat relaxing week in Resembool, they were all just about eager to get back. Well almost everyone…

"Wahhhh! I wanna go back!" An unexpected cry came from Tarin. She's been whining about staying in Resembool for at least a few more days but they had to go back to their jobs; which was the main reason why she didn't want to go. "You guys, we could've just stayed with Winry and Grandma for a little bit longer. A few more days wouldn't kill us would it?"

The others were trying to disregard her feeble cries, but it was really getting to one person. "We weren't about to stay there any longer than we had to. You're a grown-up and you have a job you need to get to and do your responsibilities. Anyway what kind of grown woman are you?" All of that just made her cry harder.

"Wahhh~~~! Ed, you're such a big meanie. I don't like you anymore."

"Are you kidding me? You're the one crying on a train like a child. What kind if adult cries like that?" Ed's comment sent an invisible arrow through Tarin. "I mean seriously, how old are you? I know it's too old to be acting like this." That sent another arrow at her. "You should be in what you're thirties or something? And you are over here acting younger than Lynn."

"Shaddup Ed!" Taylor shouted and hit him in the head. "Don't upset my sister like that! I know you're just as tired of her as we are but you yelling isn't gonna solve a thing. Just look at her!" She pointed to her older sibling who was now curled up in a fetal position in her seat and as a bonus had a dark cloud hovering her. "You turned her into a depressed emo-zombie from the dead."

Tarin sniffled. "… Now I'm depressing, an emo, and a zombie. Tayl why are you being so-"

"And you Rin," Taylor's eyes were pointing accusingly at her sister. "You have no good reason of acting the way you are either. You are a grown woman so pull your act together!" Taylor was practically beyond furious. "Now does anyone else have anything to say?"

The least expected person, Lynn, raised their hand. "It's almost time for to get off the train Taylor." The blonde said timidly out of fear as she pointed out the window.

She was indeed right; the train station was coming in view from their window. The latter began to gather her belongings with Al's help. Ed slowly grabbed his bags hoping to get off the train soon. Taylor retrieved her things before prepping Tarin to do the same.

After getting off the train they were immediately greeted by none other than the Strong Arm Alchemist himself. "Hello Elric Brothers." He said with all his sparkling glory. Ed and Al both had looks of disbelief on their face. Tarin, Taylor, and Lynn all looked up at the muscular man in confusion. "You must be Miss Silvers. I'm Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist!" His uniform top was ripped off showing his entire upper body; he made the three feel even more uncomfortable.

"Yeah… Nice to meet you too. But you can just call me Tarin." She laughed nervously. "Uhh… Where are the others? Wasn't Roy or Riza supposed to come and-"

"I'm sorry but they couldn't make it. They both send their deepest apologizes." He bows to her with tears running down his face. The brunette tries to reassure him, mostly to stop the rather huge man to stop crying. He stopped after a few words, a hug, and crocodile tears. "Shall we be going then?"

-X-

Taylor's P.O.V.

We moment the three of us walked through the doorway of the house we threw our stuff down and went into our places of comfort. Lynn jumped on the chair in the living, as known as 'her chair'. Tarin unexpected ran into her private study. I myself crashed immediately on the love seat across parallel to Lynn.

"It's awesome to be back in East City."

"I agree with you." I replied to Lynn. I snuggled myself into the comfy cushions of the chair. It was ten times better than the train. But as I laid there I couldn't get one thing off my mind.

It was great to be back yeah, but I just couldn't get my mind off of Rin's behavior lately. She's been doing well since we left for Resembool. She even got along so well with Winry, Grandma Pinako, the guys, even a couple of the residences. _'But now that she's back to work… And Roy…'_ I shook my head. _'No! I can't think of that. Though Rin and the Colonel are having a tiff at the moment, they'll get over it. Sure my plan with them the other week didn't go very well. Actually, it led to closing herself up again emotionally. Oh God! This is my fault!'_

"I've led my own sister in an emotional black hole of darkness. And all of it is MY FAULT!" I took one of the pillows and covered it over my face.

"Uhh, Tayl." I forgot Cathelynn was still in the room. "If you talking to me there was no need to yell, I'm right here. Also I thought black holes were already filled with darkness."

"You get the point."

"I still can't believe you are still blaming yourself for what happened."

"But it is my fault!"

"That is true-"

"Wow thanks for the support." I said sarcastically and a pillow was thrown at me. I caught it before it made impact. "But now I need to-" Another pillow was thrown at me and this time it hit its target.

"Let me finish!" Lynn yelled and sounded pissed. "Like I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted. Thought it was partly your fault for their little tiff with each other, it's their role if they want to be brought back together. Tarin said they had gotten along really well up until they came back. And at that point she told him about her fear of opening up her heart. And it sounds as if the Colonel didn't like hear that she sort of said that she didn't trust him when the truth is that she does, it's her pride that's in the way. And the Colonel upset her because he doesn't like to accept that as an excuse. He doesn't understand everything she went through and to a jumping conclusion which hurt her. And since he maybe use to girls falling right into his hands, which Tarin did not do, that may have been his outcome.

"Basically, they need to solve this problem on their own without yours, mine's, or anyone's help." She had a serious look on her face throughout. I just stared at her in amazement. "What?"

"Nothing just… How can someone who's only eleven, and hasn't even had a real boyfriend, calculate something like that from a relationship of two people that didn't even last a day? And to top it off you barely know the guy in the equation."

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I guess being around you and Tarin with you guys crushes I've learned a little something." She smiled.

I smiled back and got up from the chair. Walking over to Lynn I pat her on the head. "That was really smart of you Lynn. How bout we go and get something to reward you in town?" I saw her eyes glisten.

"We can get some of those strawberry cakes from the bakery?"

"Whatever you like." The girl jumped from the chair and bolted right out the door. I walked over to the door of Rin's private study and knocked. "Rin! Me and Lynn are heading out. We'll be back in a little."

"Okay, I'll join you guys at the park in a bit." She said from the other side.

I headed out side and we went for the bakery.

-X-

"I got cake, yes I do! I got cake, how about you?" Lynn chanted as we walked. Whenever she eats anything sweet she's happy. I just wonder how she hasn't had a mouth full of cavities yet. But it doesn't matter; if she's happy then I'm happy. "Hey, Tayl! Let's go to town square first?"

"No way! Tarin wants to meet us at the park. I told you that earlier."

"Goody two shoes."

I scoffed. "That's not even the point. I just don't like getting on my sisters bad side. And you know how she gets when she tells us something. Remember last time?" Looking at her I saw her visibly shake at the memory. About a few months again, Rin was expecting something from an old friend of hers to come by the house. She told us not to go in it. When it got there, Cathelynn went through it and found it was a box full of tarts in assorted flavors. It wasn't a full minute before she started to devour just two of them. And when my sister came back home and found what happened, it became the worst two weeks of Lynn's young life. To make it even worse, I was blamed for letting her eat it and received a two-day nonstop alchemy session: Tarin Silvers style.

After when I believed she was finished with her flashback, I asked, "So, do you still wanna go?"

She stayed silent for a second. "Yes. But we should do it really quick so Rin doesn't find out, okay?"

"Sure." And we made our way there. As we walked through the streets I found myself waving at various people I've met the past month I've been here. "Huh?" Lynn grabbed my arm and halted me to a stop. "What's the matter with you? I thought you wanted t-"

"Colonel Mustang." Was all she said.

I looked at her then followed the direction her eyes were going. I indeed saw the Colonel. "You're right it is him. But I don't see what-" When I actually paid attention I realized why she stopped me.

Mustang was walking with someone. I couldn't see them at first but now that they came into perfect view I could see them one hundred percent. She was at least an inch of two shorter than me, long flowing blonde hair, a nice figure, and a beautiful outfit. This woman was absolutely gorgeous. And just seeing the Colonel and her together I knew immediately they were more than just friends.

Lynn pulled me in the other direction, to the park and out of my dazed look. If she hadn't done that then I would a finished my sentence, "That son-of-a-"

-x-

(A/N: Attention! Even though I have a while until I will be finished with L.M.D I plan to make another part to the storyline. This is where I would like you guys to come in. If you can I would like to know a little of what you wish to see in it. I have most of the storyline pat down but I would like the readers input as well. So if you can, message your idea or leave it in a review. I would highly appreciate it. And Happy Holidays from the L.M.D. Family :) )


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rin's P.O.V.

I walk through the East City Park and you know what I see? No Taylor or Lynn. I just hate how they make me wait like this. I even asked could they wait for me here.

Okay, I didn't say it directly, but they knew.

"Guess I'll just sit and wait." I walked over to a bench and made myself comfort. This may not have felt as good as a chair back home but I felt like dozing off. That train ride was long and I didn't get the chance to get a wink of sleep. "Maybe for just a- Oww!" Something hit me in the face. Looking down to see what it was I noticed it being a ball.

"Sorry lady!" A little girl ran up and picked up the ball I guessed was hers. She looks like she was seven or eight years old. Looking at me she smiled. "I hope you're okay? My big brother kicked the ball to high and I couldn't catch it."

I smiled back. "It's okay sweetie. Just tell him to be more careful is all, alright?" The girl nodded.

"Hey Izzy!" A boy came over to us. He seemed to be at least twelve years of age and guessed to be 'Izzy's' brother. "What's taking you so long?" He snatched the ball from her.

"I was just telling the lady sorry. It was your fault the ball hit her in the head." She retorted.

Her brother huffed before turning to me and… well that's about it. The kid didn't say a word. He just looked at me; more like stare.

"Um… Are you okay?" I had to ask him.

"No, no! I'm fine. It's just um…" He was looking down at his feet. I then noticed his face get a little pink. I did my best not to chuckle. "Sorry for hitting you with the ball lady."

"That's okay, I've had worst injuries. And you guys can call me Tarin or Rin for short. So, what're your names?"

"My name's James." He was looking back up and had both his hands behind his head.

"I'm Elizabeth! But I like people to call me Izzy!" Izzy had the brightest smile on her face. "Do you want to play with us?"

"Izzy, you can't just ask her to play with us! She's an older person. She doesn't have time to play with us."

'_Wait a sec. Did he just indirectly call me old?'_ I thought and my eye twitched a little. "Do, you two think, I'm old?"

They both just looked between each and back at me. Izzy answered. "You don't look that old. You look way younger than my mommy and you are really pretty." I smiled at that; I'm really pretty. "Don't you think so James?"

"Yeah, I guess I agree with you." He said rather slowly and was once again pink in the face.

These two were so cute I just wanted to hug them. And how they said I seemed young earned them some extra brownie points. I then agreed to play with them. They both were ecstatic and guided me to a more open area. James had the ball and was either bouncing on his knee or kicking it in the air. His sister would call him a show off and he'd get mad. Passing it over to Izzy, she wouldn't really do as much as her brother did. She would kick it up in air a couple times and occasionally miss. James would laugh and she in turn would be upset. Soon it had become my turn to play with the ball; something I really have not done in a while. Couldn't think of what I could do some I just mimicked Izzy and James. I obviously failed the first few times but started to get the hang of it. I went from bouncing the ball on my knee to bouncing it on my head and to my feet. The children were cheering me on and it made me feel more confident in what I was doing. But I accidently kicked the ball up to high to a point where we were basically staring to the Sun. James walked up to me, his eyes still towards where the ball had gone.

"Wow! You kicked it pretty hard."

"I think it went into outer space." Izzy exclaimed. Sadly I almost wanted to agree with her until we saw the sphere slow appear again. "There it is!" She pointed. The ball had fallen not far but at least over some trees from where we stood.

"Sorry you guys." I laughed nervously. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"But that was awesome." They both said and looked at me with big glittery eyes. James continued, "I've never seen a ball go up that high before. I can't even do that and I'm awesome."

"It's true. I bet it even went over the clouds and to the Moon." Izzy jumped.

"Yeah… I guess it could have. But I'll go get you guys ball so just stay here okay?" They nodded at the deal I made and went on to fetch the ball. I searched and searched for the ball and it was nowhere in sight. I decided to look in a bush not far from where I think it may have landed. _'This is so embarrassing.'_ I crouch it the shrub and begin looking throughout it. "Where the hell is this thing?"

"Are you looking for something Miss?" A voice came from behind me.

"Yeah, I'm looking for some kids' red ball." I stayed looking in the bush.

"You mean this ball?"

Moment I heard that I tried to scramble out of the bush hoping to see if it what I was looking for. I really hoped. But when I got up I paused in my movement as the breath stuck in my throat. "R… Roy?" It was no other than the Colonel himself, standing right before me. To make it worse I believe my hair was a complete mess.

"Tarin? What are you doing here?" He looked at me with shock. I could not tell if it was because we haven't seen each other in a week or because of the little episode we had. I looked at him as he helped me from off of the ground and I brushed any dirt off my clothing.

"I was supposed to be meeting up with Taylor and Lynn here. I should be asking you the same. What's the Flame Alchemist doing in the park?"

"I decided since it was a nice day I should try spending it outdoors in the fresh air."

We just stood there in silence. It wasn't one of those awkward silences, just silent. He was definitely the last person I'd think to see out in the park. Hell, I didn't think he even came here but that wasn't the point. After an entire week I haven't lay my eyes on him or even heard from him. He may have crossed my thought every now and then but only because of what happened last we saw the other. The grim, angry look he gave me was still etched in my head. I wonder was he still made at me.

"Well uh…" He scratched the back of head. "How was your week with Fullmetal?"

"Oh, it was fine. I got to meet the Rockbell's; they were really nice to us, especially Winry." I smiled. I didn't need him to know I was feeling regret from the other day. That would have been embarrassing. "And apparently her grandmother, Pinako, knew my parents."

"Really, I bet you were happy to hear that."

"Yeah, it was a bit-"

"Roy." A woman approached from behind Roy. She then grabbed on his forearm. "What was taking you so long? It's getting hot out here and I don't like being in the heat for too long." The woman whined like a little girl. Even her voice was pitched.

"I'm sorry. I was in the middle of a conversation and sort of forgot." Roy said in a gentleman's manner.

"Oh?" The woman looked up at me; she had to be at least a couple inches shorter than Taylor by just looking. Noticing the look she gave me it's like she's… glaring. "Hello and who might you be?" She sounded like she had an attitude with me.

"Claudia, this is Tarin Silvers. She works under me as a Lieutenant Colonel and as a State Alchemist like myself. And Tarin," his attention went to me "this is Claudia Crows." After he introduced us we just looked at the other. She still seemed to be glaring at me but all that went through my mind was the relations between the two of them.

"It's nice to have the pleasure in meeting you, Claudia." I said and extended my hand out to her. She reluctantly took my hand.

"Charmed." Then let go of my hand as if I was sick. "Roy, can we go now? It's hot!"

"Okay, we're going. It was nice talking with Tarin." He then handed the ball to me. "I'll see you first thing in the morning."

"Yeah…" I grabbed the ball. "See you tomorrow." I watched as the two trotted way. Standing in the same spot things tried to register.

'_Was… Was he on a date? On a date with that? She's… She's…'_

As I felt myself become more irritated I heard Taylor and Lynn's voices coming into my sound barrier. I wouldn't have realized them if it wasn't for them yelling out to me though it sounded like gibberish since I wasn't paying attention to whatever they were saying. All I felt was my body tensing up some. I didn't know if it was from anger or frustration but I knew this feeling wasn't good.

"Taylor… I need to get home."

"Huh? But I thought-"

"Taylor." I firmly grabbed onto her arm. "Let's just… go home, alright." After a few seconds I realized she understood my request from her holding onto my hand. As we began to walk I felt footsteps coming our way and turned around.

"Tarin!" Izzy cried as she and James came over to us. "You were gone for a really long time and we were worried about you!" She had a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry Izzy, here." I handed her the ball and started to walk away before her small voice stopped me.

"Where are you going? You aren't playing with us anymore?"

"Yeah. I'm feeling a little under the weather, but don't worry, I'll come back later in the week to play with you two alright?"

"All right!" They both said simultaneously. We then watched them run back playing with their ball.

Lynn looked over at me. "Friends of yours?" She asked. I mumbled a quick 'sort of'. "Cute, but I bet you want your own right?" All she got in response were chuckles from me and Taylor before we headed.

-x-

No P.O.V.

Later that night the three girls were in the kitchen. Cathelynn was washing plates and silverware from the previously eaten dinner. Tarin was cleaning off the kitchen table and counters. Taylor was over placing left over goods into the refrigerator that can be eaten later. The atmosphere in the residence had been a bit dim since earlier. After the three had returned home Tarin immediately walked into their living room with nothing more than an utterly 'I'm tired'.

Taylor had seen her older sister in different moods but she didn't know what to do with Rin in that condition. When Rin's shaky hand grabbed onto her she initially expected that she was on the verge of breaking down into one of her attacks. When they had arrived back, she seems more distance than Taylor had seen her in many years. She almost felt… as though she were worthless in the situation.

Still new to the family yet use to knowing enough to comprehend, Lynn just watched as everything happened. She had been one to brighten up some situations, but this one she knew was way deeper then to her understanding. She knows of the Silver sister's background and history and she has accepted whatever skeletons they had been hiding. She sees either Tarin or Taylor in some emotional distress and she cannot do anything about it she feels as though she can't measure up to her self-proclaimed debt from them taking her in.

The petite blonde rubbed the part of her arm that wasn't dripping of soap and water over her eyes.

"Cathelynn…" The young girl turned around and looked up at the elder sister. "Everything all right?"

She frantically nodded. "Yeah, I'm just fine. Yep!" Lynn put up a big smile that went ear to ear. She almost jumped when she felt a pair of arms pulled her into a gentle embrace and a hair run through her hair. "T-Tarin?"

"It's alright Lynn; I know exactly what you are feeling. Just let it all out." Once she said that sobs were heard from the young girl that increased to bawling. Tarin looked over to her teary eyed sister and held out her hand. "There's room for one more." After a moment of hesitation, Taylor joined in on the embrace and rivers of tears flowed. Placing a hand on both their heads, silent tears ran down her cheeks. _'I have to be strong. I'm going to be strong… For them.'_

-x-


	20. Filler Chapter

Filler Chapter

(A/N: Yes everyone it's a filler. I wasn't planning on making it but I decided to just so you guys can get a small look at somethings. This will take place almost three years before the current storyline just to prevent confusion. Enjoy.)

-x-

"Tarin! Taylor!" Anne Silvers called for her granddaughters. The younger girl skipped down every other step as she headed over to her grandmother.

"Ready Gran." She smiled her pearly whites.

"Good, now we have to just get that sister of yours down here for we can go. We have a busy day ahead of us today."

"What all are we doing?"

The woman put a finger over her lips as sign that she wasn't going to tell. For an elder woman, Anne had more energy than the other old folks. She believed she needed it having to help in raising up grandchildren all these years; also that was just how she was. Looking up the stairwell she wondered what her eldest granddaughter was up to. "Tarin, stop your dilly dallying, we have to go." As she said that, footsteps were heard and Tarin had made it down the bottom steps next to her sister. "Nice of you to join us Rin. Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"You asked me that during breakfast this morning Gran." She said softly and looked a little to the ground. She felt her grandmother's eyes on her. "I slept alright Gran."

"Good. Now let's go, we have a long day." The grandmother walked out the door with the girls' right behind.

From the home in the rural area, South City was about a mile and a half away but they were all used to it. The only car they had was being used by the grandfather who had left earlier that day on errands. They all walk over to the city more often than they drive so it was no sweat.

"So first we're going to head over to the market place to get some cooking ingredients then we'll-"

"Gran," Tarin interrupted her grandmother. "Why are we getting more groceries when we just went shopping a couple days ago?" She just looked at her grandmother as they walked into the marketplace. Receiving no reply the young woman just looked at her grandmother. She was always persistent, even after being traumatized from war, so she wasn't going to give up on the thought.

-x-

By now the sun was starting to fall, turning the sky a mixture of vibrant colors of orange, pink, and purple. The trio had arrived to the train station after an afternoon of shopping, as Gran had expected. Tarin and a few times Taylor would ask question only to have the conversation make a quick turn.

While they were out they bought an excessive amount of groceries, some linen and sheets, pillows, a few incenses, and a bag. These items had confused both the girls, but after coming to the train station they realized what was going on. They were having a guest over. The only other question was who.

"Well," Gran turned to the two. "I guess I'll be going on home now." When she had said that, they both looked at her completely dumbfounded. "Oh, don't you two worry. I'm just going to take these groceries home and start cooking dinner. You two just stay put here and wait."

The sisters looked at each other before turning back to their guardian and nod. After packing the stuff into a taxi, Gran was just about to climb into the car too before she was stopped.

"Wait a second, Gran!" Taylor said at the last minute. "Who exactly are we expecting to look for? Can't we at least know their name?"

"You are so right. You two will be picking up a family friend. She's related to Grumman from East City, a friend of your grandfather." She then got into the vehicle and left after saying, "Remember, she'll be a little shy so be nice." Then the car drove off into the direction of their home in the country.

-x-

"When is she going to get here?" Taylor whined. She had been pacing back and forth for at least fifteen minutes. "Shouldn't she be here by now? I mean, East City is but so far and she had to have left around noon or something. Right, Rin?"

Her sister just sat on the bench waiting for train to come. The older Silver was the impatient type but she wasn't as bad as her younger sister; also having gone through hours of therapy has a bit immune to the long amounts of time. Usually she just naps when she waits but after that day she wasn't really that sleepy.

"Tarin! Are you even listening? We have been here for over an hour."

"Tayl," Tarin looked at her sister. "We've only been here forty-five minutes, is all. And that's after Gran left." She saw the red tint consume her sister's face just as the engines of the train were heard. "And speak of the devil, I think that's our guest now."

The incoming train soon came to a slow stop. Passengers began to flow out of the doors of the train like water. They didn't know who they were looking for but they knew the basics. It was a girl and she was the granddaughter of Grumman. To make it easier they had split up and asked if anybody was her.

'_This is the fourth girl. Please be her.'_ Rin thought as she walked up to the younger girl and tapped her shoulder. "Hello. Are you by any chance the granddaughter of General Grumman?" She put up a realistic smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm not her. Bye now." And the girl skipped away.

Tarin stood in that same spot and began cursing herself in thought. _'Dear God, if I do not find this girl in the next three minutes I will go to the Devil's Nest and drink for 2 hours. And whatever guy looks at me wrong will-'_

"Tarin, I found her!" Taylor yelled from not that far away. She had a little blonde girl beside her with a suitcase.

'_I'm guessing you really hate my drunk side, don't you big guy.'_ She thought as she walked over to the two. Squatting down to the girl's height she smiled. "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you. My name is Tarin Silvers, but you can just call me Rin. What's your name?"

The girl was silent. All she did was staring at the older woman. Going back at least two steps she slightly bowed. "My name is Cathelynn Hawkeye." Her tone was monotone but she sounded like she had a nice quiet voice.

"Hawkeye?" Tarin said before looking up at her sister who just shrugged. "I thought your last name would have been Grumman but I guess we thought wrong."

"Yeah you did." The blonde said under her breathe but Tarin heard it and said nothing of it. "I was told I was to be picked up by an elderly woman named Anne Silvers. She may be around your age."

Taylor's eye almost popped out of her head. Her neck quickly snapped to Cathelynn's person then to Tarin's and back. She could not believe that someone just basically called Tarin old. And worse, as old as Gran, who was in her seventies. But to call her sister old was like a death wish. Tarin never consider herself and wasn't, but her mature looks that she received from her mom has made people think she was older than she actually was. Tarin never cared much of her mature feature but she'd maim for being called old.

Tarin just gave a blank stare. After a long pause, she stood up and started walking. "Come on you two. We need to get to the house before Gran starts to worry." As in response the two girls followed Tarin as they began their long walk home. _'Dear God, I apologize in advance for Gramps missing bottle of rum. I need that stuff way more.'_

-x-

"I thank you for my hospitality Mr. and Mrs. Silvers." Cathelynn said politely. "I realize why my family has put me in your care. You all have a wonderful home and family."

When the girls came home, Cathelynn was welcomed by the grandparents. She was guided to her new room that wasn't very far from the girls' room on the second floor. Cathelynn continuously expressed her gratitude and the loveliness of the Silvers' home. They were all currently at in the dining room eating dinner.

"That's very sweet of you dear." Gran smiled. "And after dessert I want you to go up stairs and get some rest. You have a long day ahead of you with you going to see the town. I'm sure my granddaughters would love to accompany you. Isn't that right?" Looking at them they didn't even seem to be close to paying attention. Tarin was busy eating her steak and mashed potatoes then refilling her plate. Taylor poked at her food occasionally in between eating. All Anne did was look at them before heading to the kitchen. "I'll just go and get dessert."

"You two need to start listen to your grandmother." Cedric mentioned as he took another big bite out of his meal. "And you need to stop eating like an animal and more like you're supposed to." It was obvious to everyone at the table he was then speaking to Rin. She ignored her grandfather's antics. "The ways you eat you're bound to gain up weight soon."

She smirked. "It's not that different from how you eat, you old veggie. Anyways I eat like this to help get my strength back up. Plus, weren't you the one that told me if I kept going without eating again I'll be dead before you guys?"

"You'll die choking then I guess."

"I'll wait the month after you croak so I can see your funeral and get my inheritance money."

They continued to argue back to back. Taylor didn't even try to stop them since she was used to the family dinner arguments. But unlike them, Cathelynn was completely baffled. She'd never seen people in a family argue this much around others. She watched as Cedric and Rin went at each other. If would have argued with any adult in her old home that would lead to punishment.

Gran walked back in with dessert, she ignored the fighting as well. "Who wants some of my famous apple pie?"

"I DO!" Before anyone else could even answer the request for pie Cathelynn already answered and even had her hand raised. The look of happiness was lit up on her face and the smile that was plastered on her face was bigger than anyone in that house had seen all day. Once the young girl noticed all eyes were on her, embarrassment replaced the joy then she immediately went back to her calm state. "I'm… I'm sorry." She was blushing tomato red. Gran smiled and gave her the first slice before passing more to the others. After she had taken the first bite of pie all she could think was _'This is pie heaven.'_

-x-

"Ahh!"

"Huh?" Cathelynn cried as she jumped out of her sleep. She had heard a loud scream but she didn't know if it may have been a dream or reality. When she tried closing her eyes again another scream was heard and a thud followed. The young girl was too afraid to get out of her bed to know what it was. Footsteps were heard going down the hall and her door had opened. In walked Anne as she came up to the blonde and hugged her. "What was that noise? I heard a scream and woke up and-"

"Shh, it's okay sweetie, it's nothing to worry about." She consoled the girl. "It's just Tarin."

"Tarin?"

"Yes. I'm sure you were told that members in our family were in the military, right?" The girl nodded. "Tarin was in the last war as a State Alchemist. After she had come back she was traumatized and as a result she has these shell shocks and nightmares."

"Will she be okay?"

"It's going to take some time sweetie. She calmed down a lot then how she was so you don't-"

A large boom was heard and it shook the both of them. They could hear Gramps and Taylor trying to calm Tarin down. The latter yelled and swore to the top of her lungs. An alchemy made pillar went through the wall of Cathelynn's new room but came nowhere near the two.

"Cathelynn, just stay here with me so you won't- Cathelynn!" The girl had jumped from the woman's hold and went out into the hall. What the girl saw was almost unbelievable to her eyes. The grandfather was leaning against the wall holding his bleeding forehead; Taylor had her hand on the rim what Cathelynn guessed was an alchemy circle; Tarin was in the middle of that circle with her hands and feet being bound down by ice. Tarin was trying so hard to get out on the ice's clutches.

"Let go! You bastards! I'm never going back. You try and hold me down, I'll kill you. You hear me! I'll kill every last one!"

The screaming terrified Cathelynn but for some reason she couldn't help but get closer. Everyone tried telling her not to get close to the traumatized woman but she didn't listen. Once she was face-to-face with Tarin, blue eyes met dulled brown eyes.

"Please stop." Cathelynn's soft voice broke through Tarin's screaming. "Please stop hurting them. Hurting and killing them won't help. I'm not sure whether you're sad or just upset, but you have to realize who all you're hurting Tarin. Your sister, your grandparents; they're worried." Her pure blue eyes slowly started to tear up.

Tarin's expression slowly became softer. She looked at tears rolling down the girls face. After actually calming down, Tarin felt herself wake up and notice her surroundings. Taylor was bounding her with ice, her grandfather holding onto his forehead with blood slipping through his fingers and a bleeding arm, her grandmother standing close by her husband, and Cathelynn crying right in front of her. All she did was look to the ground, knowing what had happened. "I did it again, didn't I? I hurt you guys again."

"It's okay Rin." Gran got up and walked over to her. "You don't have to worry; we know you're still trying to get over this sweetheart and we know you didn't mean it." Gran was slightly taken back to see Tarin crying. She hadn't cried this hard in one of these moments since her first few. "Why are you crying-"

"I saw her…" She had looked up into Cathelynn's face and the tears continued. "I don't remember what I did the past few minutes but I saw her; the little girl from all that time. She was crying to me and telling me to stop killing. And when I open my eyes I saw Cathelynn, who suddenly reminded me of that." She felt herself being freed from the ice and jumped to hug Cathelynn. Everyone looked at the two and the younger girl was just as surprised. The woman smiled. "Thank you."

The girl stood there before crying harder into Tarin shoulder. Getting emotional herself, Taylor joined in crying as well. The grandparents watched the scene before them.

"Well," Gramps huffed. "I guess we have a new piece of the family that's not leaving for a long time. That means basically another grandkid." He grimaced on the last part. Gran just laughed at him as the girl continued their emotional moment.

-x-

"Tayl, Lynn; come on guys, we have to go." It had been three weeks since the incident, though there had been two others in between. The two girls ran outside on the porch to greet her. Over the past few weeks the girls all came onto leveled grounds with each and Cathelynn became more open to the Silvers'. She became so fond that they gave her a nickname, Lynn. "What are you guys doing up there? You're moving as slow as Gramps and that's pretty damn slow."

"We're coming Rin!" Taylor yelled down the stair as Lynn and she jumped down the step. They both stood in front of the ex-soldier and saluted. "We're here Major."

"Please don't call me that." She turned and started to walk out the door but was stopped by a tug on the back of her shirt. A smile appeared on her face from knowing exactly who it was. "Lynn, I've told you that you don't have to-" She had turned to the blonde who was now holding a gun in her hand. Tarin almost wanted to fall over seeing that in her hands. "Uh… What are you doing with that?"

Lynn looked from the gun back to Tarin, smiling. "It's a present from my grandfather." Taylor smiled at Lynn's enthusiasm but Rin on the other hand looked dumbfounded. "He sent it to me in the mail yesterday. It was because I want to be just like my cousin I told you about."

Remembering the girl's story, Rin scratched the back of her head and nodded. "Yeah, I remember that. But still, an eight year-old with a gun sounds pretty bad and as your secondary guardian I can't let you in harm's way."

"It's okay Rin." Cathelynn turned the gun pointing outside and shot it. It was aimed for the trucks already busted tire but it hit the dirt instead. The girl laughed lightly. "I guess I need more practice, huh?"

The two younger girls continued to laugh as they ran out the door. Tarin watched them and saw the spot where the hit the ground. Rubbing her temples she laughed. "Taking care of these two is going to be one hell of an adventure. One I wouldn't trade for anything in the world." When she heard another shot of the pistol and an apology from out the door she felt the sweat drop from her head. "Then again, it might also enhance my drinking."

The woman then walked out the door to begin the new days of her life.

(A/N: As you can see this was written in account of how Lynn came into the family. I plan to continue on making some short stories from their past but they will have to come later on. For now we will continue with the regular storyline. So, adios until later my fellow readers. Also the chapter is made out to a person dear to me: RixRose ;))

-x-


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

No P.O.V.

It was now the beginning of autumn and everything was quiet. At least what was quiet in the East City H.Q. All the members of Mustang's group were doing some of their regular do's. Breda and Havoc were conversing about random guy things, Fuery was filling out reports that were due soon, Falman and Silvers were discussing some the paperwork they had to collaborate with along with a few other things, Hawkeye wasn't bullying Mustang but was reading a book she borrowed from Tarin, and Mustang was doing his paperwork after being forced by Hawkeye and Silvers to do so. The ones missing were Ed and Al, who had gone off on another search again, and Taylor and Cathelynn, who went shopping.

Mustang, who has been diligently doing his paperwork, sighed. "This really is too much paperwork. Will someone like to-" He received glare no's from both Hawkeye and Silvers. He sulked for a little before standing out of his chair. "Well, I have to leave soon so I'll just finish this tomorrow."

"You can't Colonel." Hawkeye said, not turning away from her book. "You procrastinated on that work long enough to start working on it the day of: today." She flipped to the next page in her book.

"Fine." He huffed and went back to reading and signing.

Tarin looked at Mustang from the corner of her eye. Seeing behind his poker face she did something she knew she'd regret later. "I'll finish it for you." Everyone's head went up, even Hawkeyes. She crossed the room over to where the Colonel was to his chair. "Move it." She said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. He rose from the chair for her to sit and begin working. "You stopped on this one, right?"

"Yes." He said with the sense of being unsure in his voice. He watched her start reading the papers and perfectly signed his name where it needed to be written. Moreover, he saw the look on her face. "You know you don't have to Silvers. I'll just finish what's-"

"It's fine Mustang. Look, I'm guessing you have something important to do today so go on." She hadn't looked up from the papers she had been reading over.

He sighed, deciding not to argue back with her knowing she'd just tell him to go. Grabbing his stuff, he walked to the door. "Take the records to the archive room and make copies of the final reports before sending them to Grumman, okay?" All he received in reply was a nod. Mustang bid his farewells with everyone before walking out of the room.

Everything became momentarily quiet…

Havoc and Breda had stopped their conversation and Havoc walked over to Silvers. Hovering over her for a second, he put his hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling okay there? You aren't sick are you?"

"No, I'm not sick Havoc." Her eyes still on the papers.

"You sure? I mean, you basically just kicked Mustang off his chair and doing his paperwork that you and Hawkeye forced him to do." He just looked at her with big eye and she didn't flinch. Havoc felt self-failure. "Hawkeye, can you help me?" He whined.

The blonde woman sighed as she had to put down her book, to which she found very interesting. "Havoc, why are you bothering her? It was her choice to do it now let her be."

"But you don't get it! She is doing Mustang's assignments for him. Would you do his work for him?"

She took what he said into thought. Looking from Havoc to Silvers, Hawkeye got up and walked over to them. "Tarin, why are you doing the Colonel's work?"

"Because he apparently had something to do so I did him a favor and let him go."

"Okay…" That wasn't what she was hoping for. "I'll rephrase. What made you decide to do Mustang's work?" There was silence. "Do you know why Mustang had to leave for badly?"

"What're you trying to say?" Tarin looked up at her friend.

"I'm thinking you know something about Mustang's leave. I'm a little surprised I don't know." They gave each other a staring contest. The room was silent. "So, tell us."

"… Fine, but I don't really know exactly what he's planning." Everyone one in the room had their ears cued in on Tarin at this point. "I think… He went on a date with Claudia." The room was silent.

Though the males didn't show it, out loud, Fuery had red cheeks and Jean had thoughts going through his head. Falman and Breda were in between the thoughts of surprised and oblivious. Hawkeye just took in the information with some thought. Yet throughout the room it seemed calmed and no one gave much concern. The Colonel has had streaks for a long time to have left work to go out with a woman, everyone knew that. The thing that may surprise them the most is because he had been dating this particular dame for more than four weeks. That was a long streak for him to keep one for that long. Being a well known bachelor he gets women thrown at him.

"So," Jean jumped up to speak, what others wanted to ask, "What you are telling us Tarin, is that you agreed to do Mustang's reports because you guessed he had a date?"

"That is correct." She had started back signing papers.

"Why not just teach him a lesson and make if do all his work on his own? That way he'll be really late and he'll know next time to do his work when he is told. That sounds more like something you and Hawkeye would do."

"I thought of that but the idea of hearing him bitch and whine wasn't going to be an option. Also he was over here looking like a big baby wanting his bottle." 

"It's true; hearing a man whine about work isn't nice to hear." He scratched the nape of his neck. "Still, the look you said he had, I thought you didn't give into those kinds of things?"

"I don't but having to sit and watch a grown man do it is beyond disgraceful; especially with his status." She had finished her first stack and put them aside. Grabbing the next stack, Tarin had begun reading. "And with his whining and pouting he wouldn't have completed his work and it's best it be finish than left undone to him being scolded by the higher-ups and risking some of his, and maybe our, privileges. I'm sure you wouldn't want him taking away your smoke breaks, would you Jean." That struck him. The way she spoke to him was cold, even more than Riza. The brunette's emotionless face only showed interest to the paperwork. She then interrupted his attempt at a retort. "And I know you would like him to look bad in front of his friend so you might be able to get a chance at her if she dumped him. Am I right?" Her eyes went to his person. Havoc had no response. "We know you think she's hot so no need to hide." That statement made him turn red. Signing one more paper, Tarin stood up from the desk, with the papers and headed to the door. "I'll be back to sign the rest after I deliver these off." She then departed the room.

After a moment of silence Breda exploded with laughter at Havoc. Falman and Fuery chuckled lightly.

"Th-that's not funny you guys!" He huffed and crossed his arms. "Why does she have to pick on me?"

"She wasn't picking on you." Hawkeye said out of the blue. "Rin was just talking so you'd back off. There was more than that."

Havoc was confused by the woman's words and just sighed. "If that's how she is, I guess."

-x-

Tarin's P.O.V.

Walking out in the crisp evening air about to head home I was glad to finally be getting some fresh air. Today wasn't really a hard one; boring but not hard. Everything has basically been going at a good flow. Taylor and Lynn were home for the day, something about planning something or another.

"I wonder what I should cook tonight for dinner. Maybe some stew beef… No, we don't have any carrots. Maybe I can substitute it with…" I trailed off of my sentence to see a glimpse of gold flowing. If I hadn't kept looking I would not have noticed it was a person's hair. I went from speaking aloud to thinking so I wouldn't seem odd. As I walked farther down the road, the person became more recognizable. My teeth automatically clenched on their own because they had no intentions on letting my tongue speak. I continued to scroll on until I was passed them.

"Why, no greetings from the lovely Miss Silvers?" The smirk I knew that was there helped show the sarcasm in the voice. "That's so rude and I came all this way to see you."

"Oh, did you really?" I turned to her with a smile. Seeing that smug look on Claudia's face made me want to wipe it off, using alchemy. "That's very nice of you Claudia but I'm guessing you truly came here to see the Colonel."

She laughed. "It's cute how now you call him 'Colonel' when just the other day you called him Roy. Is that what you call him when others are around? Or…" She paused, putting a perfectly manicured nail to her lip, "Is it the fact that I'm here?"

I looked at her with no emotion whatsoever. Looking down onto that evil smile of hers I did my best to not clench my knuckles. I think she noticed because her smile grew bigger.

"No matter, call him what you want, not like it matters. But yes I came here to see Roy. We are having a special night tonight and I wanted to see him early."

"Well you're way too late. He got off early." I crossed my arms. "I'm guessing to get ready for you guy's date this evening." Claudia sighed and I heard her mumble something about men. Feeling that this conversation was at its end I began to walk off.

"Tarin…"

I stopped and turned to her: it was the first time she called me by my name; I didn't think she knew my name. "Yes?"

"Are you jealous? Of Roy and I?"

"What?" I said very bluntly.

"You are!" That smile of hers came back like she found a treasure. "You are jealous because I am with Roy. Well, I'm sorry to tell you this but your chances have flown far out of the window. I mean, not like you had a chance anyway." She walked around me. The cunning tone she was giving off and that snide look of hers circled me. "Not to be unlady-like but a girl like you would have no chance with a man of Roy's stature. He's more interested in a lady who knows how to please a man. Not some southern woman with no manners-"

I put a finger over her lip and smirked. _'This is gonna be good.'_ Using the same hand, I ran my palm to her jaw line and came closer to her. "You may be right, I am jealous. Roy is a very handsome bachelor indeed. But… not even he can match up to the beauty you have Claudia." My expression and tone became seductive. I took my other hand and ran it through her blonde locks. She shivered at my touch. "Just seeing the two of you together had me… conflicted."

"C-conflicted?" She stuttered.

"Yes. Roy's masculinity and charm then your grace and beauty, it's all so.." I slowly trailed off my sentence. My face inched closer to hers before a hand came in my face.

"Ho-Hold on!" She jumped away from my touch looking all red and flustered; it was laughable. "I'm not that kind of woman. I don't know where you are trying to get at lady but-" I held onto her chin and winked at her. It sent her backing away in fear.

Giving one more wink and an air kiss Claudia high-tailed out of here. I couldn't help but laugh at my antics. I've never tired anything like that before but, besides the creepiness of it, it was sort of fun scaring her.

"Now to go home and get dinner started." I turned my heels and headed on to the outskirts of the city.

-x-

"You guys did what?"

"Su..surprise." Taylor said with no enthusiasm like she had before. "Come on Rin, it'll be fun."

"Yeah!" Lynn was still cheerful, regardless of my upset behavior. "You were upset the past couple of days and we thought this might make you happy."

I gave the little girl a very mild glare. "Cathelynn, it was my time of the month. It ended yesterday."

She waved a hand and scoffed. "Moods, Hormones. Soup, Chowder. I find it no difference. We booked this for you and you're going. Tayl!" She snapped her fingers.

"Sorry Rin." Before I knew it Taylor had froze my arms and legs. "I'm sorry but you are going to do this rather you like it or not."

I was then sent into a world of hell and make-over.

-x-

(A/N: Yes I know it's sort of confusing but you'll understand later on. So remember to keep in touch for the next chapter.

Emi: Coming soon to a computer, or device that gets internet, near you.)


	22. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(A/N: Sorry you guys but this was supposed to be up a month ago, but with everything going on and it's my senior year it's all so ugh. I barely get time to write or come up with writers block. I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy.)

Roy's P.O.V.

I've been sitting at this table in the restaurant for almost ten minutes waiting on Claudia. I didn't really mind much, though; I know women and they like to fancy themselves up. The waiter had already given me two glasses of water since I had arrived. Not because I was nervous, I had no reason to be, but because I was a sort of in deep thought about things. I was thinking about life, work, and a little about Claudia, but most of musing redirected itself towards Tarin.

I didn't know how it continuously kept popping into my head but it did. And along with it all, I keep recalling the night she and I got into that argument.

"_Roy, you don't know what this is doing to me. What happened back there is something that wasn't supposed to happen and I didn't want to happen. When we kissed I felt… I felt like… ugh! I just don't know okay, I just don't. All I know is that that shouldn't have happened. We weren't supposed to kiss. I wasn't supposed to kiss you."_

"_Trust! It's trust. All of my life, I've tried trusting people. I tried trusting people: tried faith, trust, loyalty and where'd it get me? Only to be living in a life of hell. The ones I did trust all hurt me in the end. The only ones who are still around…" _

"_Ever since my mother died, it seemed that my trust in people decreased. I tried trusting but only got hurt. I have a hard time with fully trusting others outside that circle… and then you… You come out of nowhere and try to get all the information about me that you can, like I'm supposed to trust you so easily. Then you charm me and you use this date to get closer to me. Even though we do have feelings, I can't just-"_

Everything after that was a bit of a blur; besides the kiss. I didn't even know why I did it like that? I didn't know I had kissed her until we were halfway in. I remember her lips on mine and my tongue entered her mouth; that I didn't purposely but inwardly I regret. I regret having taking advantage of her when I already knew that she was emotionally weak.

'_Does that really make me that much of a despicable person for me doing that to her?'_ I thought. Sighing I laid my head in my palm. "What in the hell is happening to you Roy…"

"Sir," The waiter was standing at the table. "Your lady has arrived."

Looking over to where the door was, I saw Claudia taking off her fur coat before she made her way to the table. She flashed me one of her innocent smiles and stood in front of me. Quickly, before I could react, she placed a kiss on my lips then walked over to her seat. All I could do was look at her in awe.

"Don't worry, that's just a quick little preview for later tonight." She winked. By the tone of her voice I could easily tell what she meant but, regardless of how seductive and how much of a turn on that was, that wasn't going to become of tonight's plans. "I'm just so happy we could come to a place like this. It's gorgeous! I bet you've brought a lot of women here, haven't you?"

"Yes I have. I believe if you really want to spoil a women then you should take them somewhere that fits their taste." All she did was giggle and blush in response. This was a stunning restaurant and she wasn't the only woman I've brought to this place. Neither was this the place I brought… Instantly my mind went back to her. "Uh, how able we order dinner?" She nodded and looked to her menu. I mentally slapped myself. _'Damn.'_

-x-

I looked at the blonde woman with gapping eyes. The steak that was in my mouth nearly fell out if I hadn't continued to eat it. "You… said what now?"

"Tarin was trying to make a move on me earlier!" Claudia said frantically. She had a serious look on her face but I couldn't come to believe her. "Earlier when I was coming to see you get off of work when I had seen her. I decided to be polite and talk with her but she was very rude. As I was talking to her, out of nowhere, she started to… court with me. I was all confused as she looked at me. Then the worst thing, Tarin tried to kiss me. I couldn't believe it. I backed away from her and she was complimenting me on how beautiful I was, which was very true, but she winked and blew a kiss at me." The look on Claudia's face showed some fear. It was like just remembering the encounter was a nightmare. "Roy, I believe she wants me."

After just staring at her I couldn't help but slowly come into a laughing fit.

"Roy? Roy, why are you laughing? I was sexual harassed."

I had to stop laughing but I almost couldn't. "I'm sorry but, I just can't see that happening." A few more chuckles came out before I was able to retain my composure. "Of most of the females I've known, Tarin is not like that."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because, having to work with someone you are bound to know some things about them. First of all Tarin isn't the type of person to go forward to a person like that or even flirt. Another thing is that I do not believe that she is of that sexual orientation."

She looked at me with big eyes before leaning back in her seat and giving me this look. "I see."

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked her. She ignored me by eating more of her food. Feeling as though I would receive no answer I did the same. The rest of the dinner remained quiet besides the fact of us eating. I could feel her looking at me every now and then. "Claudia, I know you want to say something so-"

"I want the truth." Her tone went immediately serious. "That… That girl. Almost each time I've come to see you at work there's something that has to deal with her. She's yelling at those kids; she's arguing with you; she's sitting on your desk; she's-"

"Hold on. Are you jealous of Rin?"

"What? How in the hell… Why would I be jealous of someone like… What did you call her?"

"I called her Rin; that's what she wanted us to call her. Is there a problem with that?" Thinking it over in my head I knew she was going to say yes.

"Yes. You calling an 'associate' of yours by a nickname not much of a co-worker thing; something I would not have expected of you Roy. Really, how many other co-workers do you call by a nickname? I'm sure you-"

"Actually, Claudia, on my team we all have codenames and nicknames. All of them from Riza to my new additions of Tarin and her company." I said casually to her. "I have it so not only will they all feel most comfortable with one another but also so I will know them and they will know me. I believe that a team can improve off of standards like that. Don't you think so?" She remained quiet. I could see the paleness in her complexion. The waiter than came over with the check and I paid for the dinner. "I don't think this was our best night but I did enjoy it. I hope you have no hard feelings from it." I stood from my chair. "Hope we can still be friends." Then I walked to the door and out of the restaurant but not that long after I walked out I could hear a high pitched scream of anger coming from the inside. Then I said to myself, "Roy, you're terrible when it comes to women."

-x-

Walking down the dark roads for at least ten minutes since I left the restaurant, I didn't know where to go. That was basically my entire night. I would've been home by now but I saw no use in driving since I lived a good fifteen or twenty minute walking distance from this part of town. I had to get home soon, there were clouds in the sky signaling a storm; maybe a bad one by the looks of it.

'_Maybe a quick trip to the bar will take a load off.'_

As I walked to the nearest pub, I noticed it was closing. There were barely any lights on inside and I could see them cleaning up. A wave of disappointment came over me as I continued to walk on pass the building. And to add to that, I was hit by the door from behind.

"I said I'm good Cal," Said a female voice; the voice of the voice of the person who just hit me with the bar's front door. "I don't mind walking myself. See you later in the- Huh? Roy?" When I heard them say my name I couldn't help but turn to see.

"Tarin?" I was shocked but it was her in the flesh. She just looked at me with astonishment as she slowly closed the door. "What where you doing here and why are you…" I couldn't complete my sentence from looking at her and what she was wearing. She had her hair up and bangs that framed her face and had on a pure white shirt that exposed her midriff and skirt with wedged heels. I couldn't help but stare for some reason. I was guessing that it had gotten to her because she had walked quickly pass me. "Hey wait?"

"Why? For you can look at me like that?" She sounded a bit angered. "Anyways I don't associate with men who are taken so if you would excuse me."

"What are you- Slow down, would you?" She then stopped and turned to me.

"What?"

"I meant to ask you what you were doing in a bar after closing."

"I was…" She sighed. "I was doing a singing gig is all." I just looked at her and she got madder. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"No reason. I just remembered you did that when we first met you in South City." She didn't seem satisfied with that and crossed her arms. "I'm telling the truth, I promise."

"Hmph," Was all she said. "Well yeah. Taylor fixed it up for me so we could get some side cash. We would do a group thing again but that wasn't what happened." She was looking down and scratching her head. I noticed she didn't make much eye contact. "So… what are you doing out at this time?"

"Huh?" I didn't expect her to ask me that but then again it does seem a little odd. "Well I was just heading home. I was going to go in the bar but it was closed and-"

"There was a mishap," She said. "Some guys were fighting and things started to get out of hand to where others were fighting as well." Tarin spoke a little under her breath saying something I could barely hear.

"What was that?"

She sighed. "I sort of took some matters into my own hands… tossed a guy out the front entrance."

"You what?"

"He almost hit me; what else was I supposed to do?"

I rubbed my head. "You're such a dangerous woman." She was about to say something but stopped. A loud rumble of thunder was heard and we looked up. The night sky was darker now then it had been earlier. A single drop of rain fell before a few more slowly sprinkled down.

"Dammit. I won't make it home in time now. If you hadn't stopped me I would have- Hey!" I grabbed onto her hand and started to speed walk through the drizzle. "Why are you pulling on me?"

"Heading to some shelter, this is going to be a bad storm. We should head to my place."

"Y-Your place!"

"Yes." I didn't look back to her but continued walking. "If you have a problem with that I could let you go the rest of the way to the outskirts of town in the rain." I didn't have to turn to her to hear her mumbling 'yes'. I didn't know if I had imagined it or not but her hand gripping more onto mine.

(A/N: For helping me keep up with my writing I thank you my fans, my supportive bf :D, and Necey, the one who will all ask me to update as she sees fit. Without you all… I think I'd be mental dead -.-.)


	23. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(A/N: Okay now this is something I've been almost dying to write for a while. I had prewritten it in tablets and on my iPod and such and such, I strangely don't find inspiration at home anymore. I'm still iffy about some things I tried. Enjoy readers!)

Tarin's P.O.V.

"Thank God!" We walked into Roy's home soaking wet. My clothes were drenched to the point my underclothes were wet; and the fact that I wore a skirt and a white shirt tonight made things worse. "Why is it so cold in here? You're supposed to be the Flame Alchemist."

"Don't use puns." He replied with a light glare. I stuck my tongue out at him. Walking across his living room, he tried turning on his lamp but it didn't work. "The lightning must have cut the power", he mumbled.

Shivering was all I could do as he walked along the dark room. Out of nowhere a big flash of light entered through the window and went away as quickly as it came. I didn't see much but enough to see some of the room's interior design and the Colonel's figure. Soon a small flame was in the room. Roy was holding a candle and had on one of his gloves.

"Is this better?" He asked as he walked over to me. All I could do was nod as he handed me the candle. "It's not much but it's at least some light. You can sit anywhere you like; I'm going to go look for more candles and find something to keep us warm." He then walked through a hallway into the darkness.

Sitting in the closest chair I could find I thought on what all just happened. The fact that I'm in Roy's home due to this terrible weather seems to be too far of a reach for Taylor to try. She and Cathelynn were the ones who got me the singing gig at that pub; can't complain much since it was good cash. But it's mostly the fact that I met up with him that is weird. Wasn't he supposed to be on a date or something?

Looking around the room, only seeing as far as the flame light would let me, I decided to see what was in the room. All I could see was two other chairs, the coffee table that was right in front of me, and a radio that sat on a small stand. The design of the room looked simple with mostly the color of the dark wood furniture and the eggshell white walls.

"I wonder…" I whispered to myself as I stood. I walked along the room until I came to the door way that led into the kitchen. The kitchen was small but still nice. Continuing my snooping I felt something against my foot. "Huh.. What's this?" I put down the candle and crotch down to see that it was just a mug. "It's better than there being food or something messy. Guess not all guys live as mess as others I've known. Or maybe East City guys are just cleaner." I laughed at the thought of how some of my guy friends back at home lived. I placed the mug on a counter and scrolled out of the kitchen. Back in the living room I could see light coming out of the hall where I think Roy went. "Roy?" I didn't get an answer back. "Hey, if you're trying to joke around I'm not in the- AHH!"

"What?" Speaking of the devil, said man popped out of nowhere in front of me holding another lit candle.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Scare me." I yelled at him. I then started to notice the smirk on his lips. "What are you making that face for?"

"Because I scared you." He then turned and walked down the hall. I felt my face heat up in anger and embarrassment as I followed close behind. As we walked farther we stopped in front of a door and he turned to me. "This is my room." I gave him a look.

"I don't care how romantic lit candles are. I'm not going in there." He looked at me dumbfounded before laughing in a fit.

"No, no." He tried his best to stop. "I wouldn't make a move on you that quick." I just glared at him. "I came back here earlier and picked out some clothes for you. I know you were hoping to get out of those wet clothes soon."

"Uh… Thanks." I said a little confused. He just looked at me. "You know you didn't have to do that. I mean, my clothes will eventually dry and…" I trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"It's ok. I'm doing this out of consideration. You're my guest and you will get sick in these soaked things." He pulled lightly on my shirt.

I knew I couldn't fight back so I sucked up my pride and went in the room to change. After the door closed behind me I let out a deep breath. _'I'm not sure why, but I have a weird feeling about this.'_

-x-

"Roy?" I said when I walked down the hall, now with warmer clothes on. I saw him in his living room sitting on his couch with a paper in his hand; I hid a little behind the corner. He looked up at me and motioned me closer. I sighed as I came from my hiding spot. To wear Roy had given me a button-up shirt, which fit me like a short nightgown, and a pair of pants, that were baggy. I sat beside him but kept a distance. "What?" I could feel his eyes on me. He just shook his head. When I look to him he was looking at the paper. "You were looking at me."

"And now you're looking at me." He smirked. I didn't let him get to me and kept a straight face. My eyes then went to the paper he had. I began reading its contents. "And you decide to look at other peoples things. What if was something you'd regret looking at?" He moved the paper out of my eye sight. "It could be from one of my admirers."

All I did was make a little huffing noise and scooted farther away from him. That paper was my source of attention but I had to find something else. The flame of the candle was the first thing to come into my sights so I settled on that. I felt myself become amazing and slightly hypnotized by the dancing flame. I was very into it but was snapped out by a touch my shoulder that pushed me. I realized it was Mustangs arm that pulled me to him. He still had his eyes on the paper like before except he had it lower that it was in my eye sight.

'_What in the…'_ I didn't know if to argue back or to be okay with it. All I knew is that I had this feeling; this feeling felt familiar but I couldn't point out from where. Looking up at the Colonel, his eyes were still concentrated on the paper. "Mustang-"

"Tarin…" He said not realizing he interrupted me and I let that go. "I'm sorry." With his black orbs still fixated on the paper I doubt he could see the expression of confusion on my face and continued to speak. "I deeply apologize for the way I acted awhile back. I know you had apologized back then but still… I overreacted because I wasn't used to someone saying something like that. I realized that I attacked you without fully understanding your situation first. I should have listened to everything you told me that night instead of getting angry like a child." He then turned to me. "Tarin, I may not know all you might have went through in your life and I know I can't change anything from your past or how you feel about things but if I could at least do as little as making sure you don't have to go through any of that again— help you grow to trust some of us around you, make you feel comfortable around us and let us get to know you. Tarin… I-"

"Stop!" Reacting without knowing, I had pushed him to where he had fallen out of the chair. I don't know what had come over me but hearing him saying these things was weird. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" I helped him up back on the couch.

"It's okay Rin." He rubbed the back of his head. Looking at me I noticed his eyes softened a little. "But anyways, Tarin, I would really want you to forgive me for how I acted. Please?"

I couldn't say anything. In my mind I wanted to either tell this wasn't the time for this or just walk out of the room but my stupid body wouldn't listen. I didn't know what to do or what to say or how to even feel right now. Everything was all confusing. I then realized his ungloved hand was on my cheek.

"No!" I jumped away from him and stood up.

"What?" He sounded baffled. "Tarin I'm sorry if-"

"Don't come near me!" He was starting to inch closer to me and stopped. I look at him as I felt the warmth on my cheek from where his hand was. I couldn't shake the weird feeling I had just then; his touch made me sort of snap.

"What's wrong? Tell me."

"Why is it that you need to know so badly?" I shouted at him. "Why is it that you are trying so hard to understand me? Why do you want to know anything about me? I have nothing special to say that you make me more valuable to you in any way."

"I want to know about you because you're on my team." He stood in front of me but I didn't back down.

"And that gives you a right to know everything there is to know about me? I don't care if you're over me, I don't care if I'm on your team, I wouldn't even give a damn if you were older than me; I do not have to tell you anything about my life or who the hell I am. Other than being my superior you are nothing to me!" The next thing happened too fast I couldn't react in time.

Roy grabbed me by both of my wrists and put me down onto the couch. I laid there pinned as he hovered over me. He straddled me so I was just about completely unable to move. I tried struggling to escape but that was easier said than done.

"Get the hell off of me! I told you not to even come near me. You're such a fucking hot-head, stubborn-"

"Shut up," Was all he said before his lips came crashing onto mine.

Everything suddenly went blank for a moment. All I could remember right now was that night we first started arguing and he kissed me like this before walking out. All I was aware of around me was Roy and myself; I forgot about everything around me, like everything was centered on this moment. I neither moved at all nor could even think of anything to say, just like that night. The emotions that went through me that night started to become more anticipated. I didn't want to see that look he gave me. I didn't want to feel that hateful gaze. I want to break down into tears again. I didn't want that cold feeling I had. I didn't want that feeling of loneliness. I don't want to lose this warm.

I then felt his tongue lick my lip, asking nonverbal permission to enter. I couldn't do a thing, not even resist, so he took complete control. Feeling his wet tongue explore my mouth sent chills and shivers down my body; I couldn't think straight. Didn't know if this was what I wanted or not but I let it all happen anyway. He deepens the kiss more and more and out of instinct I reciprocate.

He soon departed our lips and looked down at me. I knew I looked completely flustered and helpless. His facial express was blank, not counting his partially opened mouth for breathing.

All that buzzed through my head was, _'Please don't be like last time. Please don't be like last time…'_

"Tarin…" His hand let go of my wrist and went to my cheek. It made me tremble a little and I shut my eyes. "Tarin Slivers… I don't know what it is about you. May it be that you're headstrong, a lone-wolf, or that you're just so stubborn, I don't know. It's just… I can't keep you out of my mind… I think I'm falling for you."

My eyes shot open. I looked directly into his eyes and saw the seriousness in them. "What?"

"I can't put it together completely but I find myself thinking about you. Today when I was with someone else I couldn't help but think about you. I would think about one subject and it somehow goes to thinking about you. Ever since that night we were together I couldn't forget that look on you face and all what you told me. From all of this I came to realize that I can't be without you. Even though we fuss and fight at work, you help me get through the day. No other woman I've known has been like you. You just being you makes me want to know more about you. I want to know you Tarin." He looked at and rubbed his thumb against the side of my face. I hadn't noticed that tears were rolling down my face. There was a lump n my throat so I could barely talk. All I did was let out a few sobs and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I started to mumble a few words. "What was that?"

"C-can…" The words were getting caught in my throat. "Can you promise… me something?"

"Anything." He looked at me.

"Promise not to… hurt me. Promise me that you'll treat me differently than how I was in the past. Promise me that I won't be like those other girls you once knew." I sniffled a bit. "Please promise me at least that much."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I promise: I won't let you go through any more pain. I'll love and protect you from all of that."

I tightened my grip on him and more tears flowed. _'Please love me… Love me for real… Love me differently than they did…'_ I then felt myself relax and feel at ease.


End file.
